Somewhere Only We Know
by Tan Cc K
Summary: Blaine Anderson había pasado por momentos duros a lo largo de su vida que lo llevaron a cambiar radicalmente, pero descubrirá que no todo es tan malo. Kurt sera el encargado de enseñarle que nada es tan malo ¿Que tan difícil sera? Ambos llegaran a descubrir algo que siempre estuvieron esperando.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1 "Revelaciones"**

Blaine Anderson o Devon como lo llamaban es su familia creía que era un chico algo miserable.

Su familia era la más rica de Westerville, Ohio y su padre Albert Anderson el dueño de las Empresas de Comercio y Finanzas Anderson una de las más importantes de E.U.A, su padre era realmente importante y su familia una de las más respetadas.

A Blaine prácticamente no le falto nada nunca, creció lleno de lujos y comodidades, nunca se quejó de que algo le faltara, pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse vacío, como que algo dentro de él no estaba bien, algo le faltaba, así es Blaine no era feliz como todos creían, como sus padres pensaban, o quizá si lo fue en su infancia o así lo recuerda, pero no fue hasta que cumplió 12 años que se dio cuenta de que era diferente.

* * *

Su mejor amigo era Nick Duval, se conocían desde los 8 años y desde entonces eran inseparables, Nick no era rico como Blaine, su padre era un músico retirado y su madre siempre se había dedicado a su hogar, era de clase media y el y su familia eran unas personas muy buenas, cuando Blaine lo conoció no quiso separarse nunca más de él, incluso asistían a la misma secundaria, su padre por alguna extraña razón y lo aprobó. Desde entonces siempre estuvieron juntos, Nick y el tenían una amistad muy cercana y extraña para algunos, se abrazaban, tomaban las manos y se besaban las mejillas, algo que para otros era raro, ellos no entendían porque, pero no les importaba, sabían que su amistad era diferente a la de los otros chicos y por lo tanto especial.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Nick y Blaine salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a la residencia Anderson, Nick amaba esa casa era tan hermosa, a sus 12 años no había visto nada igual, y lo mejor que era algo que pertenecía a su amigo.

Nick tenía razón.

La casa era impresionante, al entrar había un pasillo que daba a la sala de estar, del lado izquierdo estaba la cocina con una puerta corrediza hacia la terraza, la piscina y el jardín, del lado derecho estaba el comedor cabían al menos diez personas, al lado de este había otra sala, era la sala de descanso donde había cojines y sofás cómodos, había también un piano y una televisión, enfrente del comedor estaba una puerta que daba al despacho del padre de Blaine. Cruzando la sala estaba la escalera que daba a la segunda planta directo al cuarto principal que era de los padres de Blaine, del lado derecho estaba la biblioteca que era bastante amplia llena de libros de todo tipo enfrente de esta estaba el cuarto de Cooper -desordenado como siempre- y al fondo se encontraba el cuarto de Blaine, siempre lleno de ese olor a jazmín, fresco y limpio, bastante amplio y con un gran balcón

Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de la sala de descanso, Blaine se paró y se puso a practicar con el piano, el padre de Nick le había enseñado ya que su padre nunca le quiso para clases –entonces para qué demonios estaba ahí!- odiaba la música, en cambio Blaine la ambas igual que su madre.

Nick miraba a Blaine entretenido, se paró y tomo asiento frente al piano junto a su amigo, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, este lo miro y le sonrió, pero desapareció su sonrisa cuando vio a Nick con cara de preocupación. Nick había estado pensando sobre el asunto de la semana pasada y era tiempo de decirle la verdad a su amigo, a pesar de tener 12 años Blaine aún era muy inocente y Nick le explicaba la mayoría de las cosas, tenía que hablar con Blaine sobre eso y no evadir el tema que los incomodo durante toda esa semana.

"Que sucede Nicky, te veo preocupado, tiene que ver con esa palabra, lograste averiguar que significa y porque nos llamaron así?!" Blaine parecía entusiasmado, Nick asintió "si es por eso, y tengo que decirte que sabía lo que era pero no mencione nada por miedo a como reaccionarias, o si te lastimaría…" Nick miraba a Blaine con preocupación y angustia.

Tenía que decirle la verdad, lo que había descubierto hace poco, era su amigo no?...no lo dejaría de querer si lo sabe.

"Vamos Nick! Necesito saberlo es importante solo dilo" dijo Blaine tirando de su amigo, "de acuerdo" dijo Nick suspirando 'llego la hora' pensó, ambos se sentaron de nuevo en la alfombra y Nick tomo una postura seria "Bien, esa palabra, 'Maricas' es una manera de ofender a las personas, en especial a los que son gay" Blaine lo seguía mirado confundido, Nick resoplo "Gay es la manera de referirse a las personas que gustan de personas de su mismo sexo, en nuestro caso serían los chicos…ellos nos dijeron así por eso" Nick concluyo algo temeroso, pero cuando vio la expresión de Blaine se alivió un poco "Oooh! Gay? Con que así es como se le llama a eso, ahora entiendo Nick! Ellos piensan que nos gustan los chicos, ellos creen que nos gustamos solo por abrazarnos y tomarnos la mano!, pero eso es tonto no entienden nuestra amistad!" Nick asintió y se sentó en el sofá con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Tenía que decírselo.

"Nick, hay algo más ¿cierto?" dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado, "Si, así es Blainey, yo quería decírtelo, pero es que no sabía cómo, y apena me di cuenta y yo…solo… Blaine yo creo que soy eso…que soy gay – bueno porque a mí no me gustan las chicas en cambio cuando veo a los chicos de tercer curso o a otros no pueden evitar atraerme , así que creo que soy gay Blaine …me gustan los chicos…y solo… Blaine por favor! No quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por eso, yo te quiero y no quiero perderte" Nick atrapo n un abrazo a su amigo y empezó a sollozar.

"Nick!, no seas tonto!" dijo Blaine levantando el rostro de su amigo "yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo por eso, en cambio, creo que es genial que lo aceptes y yo- bueno Nick…yo pensé que era al único que le pasaba, porque bueno veo de la misma manera que tú a lo otras chicos me parecen atractivos, y yo …pensaba que había algo mal en mí, que era raro, porque yo oigo a mi hermano hablar sobre chicas y lo hermosas que son, pero a mí no me lo parecen como tú o como otros muchachos…así que Nick creo que también soy gay" finalizo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Nick estaba sorprendido "wow" dijo y se acercó a Blaine "bueno eso es genial!" dijo abrazándolo de nuevo "así es Nick estamos juntos en esto, no dejaremos que nos insulten más…pero no podemos decirlo cierto? Sigue siendo raro?" Blaine necesitaba saberlo, Nick lo miro y asintió "Así es tu mismo lo viste en el instituto, no les parece bueno a los demás que seamos gay, así que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto, no crees? Además será un secreto solo nuestro, sería estupendo!" Blaine lo miro y lo abrazo, Nick era muy inteligente "será nuestro secreto Nicky!"

Cuanto podría durar ese secreto.

* * *

Los años volaron y Nick y Blaine tenían 15 años casi 16, ambos seguían siendo inseparables, pero su amistad había cambiado un poco en cuanto a lo 'afectivos' que eran, decidieron dejar de tomarse las manos, besarse y abrazarse tanto y más si era en frente de los demás, querían evitar problemas por tratarse así, más que nada por los insultos y rumores, ninguno había roto su promesa de mantener el secreto a salvo, pero era mejor ser discretos. Ambos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, los mejores incluso tenían los mismos gustos, como la pasión por la música y el teatro. Nunca revelarían ese secreto.

O así lo creyeron.

Nick se había tomado un tiempo pensando las cosas, y termino por contarlo a sus padres, Blaine estuvo ahí apoyándolo, cuando se los dijo ellos reaccionaron bastante bien diciendo le que ya lo sabían y que no importa que tan diferente fuera de igual forma lo amarían, eso conmovió a Blaine y no puedo evitar llorar al ver a la familia unida y a la pareja apoyando a su hijo.

Porque no podía ser así de fácil para él?

Su padre era bastante duro, que pasaría si sabía que su hijo era gay, había pasado algo similar con Cooper, cuando este le dijo que quería dedicarse a la actuación e irse a L.A. su padre había estallado como bomba, había gritado bastante, quizá más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, su madre no defendió a Cooper ya que, apoyaba siempre a Albert. Cooper se largó y al parecer era feliz y le estaba yendo bien, había sido contratado en un programa y había iniciado como agente en una pequeña empresa, su vida iba tal como él quería.

Blaine quería que su vida fuera igual, así que ese día decidió enfrentar a su padre, estaba decidido le diría que quería ser músico, suena algo irracional, pero era lo que él quería, además era bastante bueno cantando, y había aprendido a tocar el piano, la guitarra, la armónica, la batería y algo de violín. También quería ser actor de teatro en Broadway, no dedicarse a ser inversionista o empresario, sonaba aburrido y monótono igual que su actual vida.

* * *

Blaine bajo las escaleras y toco la puerta del despacho de su padre, estaba bastante nervioso y sudaba por todas partes. "Adelante" dijo Albert, levanto la vista y vio a su hijo parado en la puerta. Blaine se acercó y trato de sonreír pero lo único que resulto fue una mueca de incomodidad "Que quieres Devon?" dijo su padre sin mirarlo.

"Hola, esta…mhmm-yo…" Blaine titubeaba, no sabía cómo empezar. "Que pasa Devon! Sabes que estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tu tiempo, si vas a decir algo dilo!" dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente. "Lo siento" susurro Blaine "Yo-yo quería hablarte sobre los planes que tienes para mí, me refiero a mi carrera…y yo quería decirte que…"

"Vamos era eso, no tienes de que preocuparte hijo encontré la carrera perfecta para ti, Administración de Empresas y Finanzas, será estupendo para que dirijas la empresas Anderson, solo imagina cuando seas poderoso y admirado por los demás, cuando seas como yo estaré muy orgulloso y…"

-Bla, bala, bla y bla- pensaba Blaine mientras escuchaba a su padre.

Sol escuchaba lo de siempre 'cuando seas como tu padre, cuando te dediques a lo mismo que tu padre' que si el no quería ser como el, Blaine tenía grandes sueños y expectativas para su vida futura, él se veía dando un concierto, o en una obra o musical de Broadway, no en un despacho.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oyó mencionar algo que nunca sería posible…

"Y Cuando seas un exitoso empresario, te casaras con una hermosa chica, que tenga ojos azules como el cielo, de esos que cambian conforme la luz los ilumina, piel como porcelana y que sea castaña, sus hijos serán excelentes tendrás la familia perfecta." Termino su padre, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si él hubiera logrado eso. "Papa, yo… no creo…que…" Blaine enmudeció, debería contarle a su padre…debería decirlo, que él nunca se casaría con una chica, porque prefiere a los chicos…que no era heterosexual sino gay…

"Vamos, no seas absurdo, odio cuando haces quede como un idiota! Viniste a que te dijera algo de lo que serás y ahí lo tienes será estupendo" dijo su padre muy sonriente.

No, no lo haría, no hoy…

"Bueno yo…creo que exagere Devon quizás no te cases con alguien tan hermosa no creo que exista esa chica, hmm…pero esta la hija de los Linton sé que no son tan ricos pero imagina lo que sucedería si te casas con ella era magnifico y…".

"Basta quieres!?"Dijo Blaine molesto " Yo no are nada de eso okay! Eso no es un vida buena para mí, lo sé, yo no quiero dedicarme al negocio de las estúpidas finanzas! o casarme con la tipa esa! no quiero dirigir ninguna de la Estúpidas Empresas Anderson!" Blaine trato de modular su voz, había explotado "Toda mi vida me has dicho que es lo que debo hacer, como debo ser, y cómo comportarme!, le has dicho a todos que seré como tú, un exitoso empresario!, pero la cuestión es…"dijo Blaine bajando su tono y hablando más calmado "Yo no quiero nada de eso, lo que yo quiero es- ser músico papá, nunca me preguntaste mi opinión, solo era lo que tu querías, pues adivina yo no quiero eso, quiero ser músico y actor de teatro, y quizás de musicales y películas yo que sé! Es algo que voy a hacer, es lo que me gusta, y me apasiona, así que…cuando salga de la secundaria estudiare Artes escénicas y Musicales en la Universidad de Westerville y luego me iré a Nueva York a estudiar en Julliard, eso es lo que hare…" Blaine dio un suspiro, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima "Eso era todo papa gracias por tu tiempo" Blaine se giró, pero fue detenido por un golpe. Su padre estaba de pie y estaba furioso "ALTO AHÍ MUCHACHO!, TU NO HARAS NADA DE ESO, TE LO PROHIBO ME ESCUCHAS, NO SEÑOR! NO COMETERASLA ESTUPIDEZ DE DEDICARTE A ALGO TAN MEDIOCRE COMO LA MUSICA, QUE ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO, ES PARA FRACASADOS! Y TU NO LO SERAS, ERES MI HIJO Y HARAS LO QUE TE ORDENE NO LO HARAS!" Albert estaba bufando y tenía la cara roja de ira.

"SI LO HARE!" dijo Blaine furioso, nunca le había levantado la voz a su padre pero no podía dejar que manejara su vida. "NO PUEDES IMPEDIRLO Y NO LO HARAS! VOY A SER MUSICO Y ACTOR DE TEATRO! Y VERAS QUE TRIUNFARE Y SERE EXITOSO" Blaine bajo la voz "Solo quiero que me apoyes, conseguiré ser grandioso en eso! Lo prometo, no es lo que quieres que sea exitoso, bueno pues lo seré pero en lo que yo quiera papa!" dijo Blaine conteniéndose de no llorar, sus ojos comenzaban a calar por las lágrimas que se estaban asomando.

"NO! NUNCA LO HARE, NUNCA TE APOYARE EN ALGO ASI, HARA LO QUE YO DIGA DEVON!, NO PIENSO DAR MI CONSENTIMIENTO A UNA BASURA COMO LO QUE ES ESO! Y…"

"Y QUE HARAS AMARRARME, NO PUEDES IMPEDIRLO! PUES ADIVINA, NO IMPORTA! VOY A SER MUSICO LE PESE A QUIEN LE PESE, NO IMPORTA QUE ESTES EN MI CONTRA Y TE ENFADESY DEJES DE HABLARME UN TIEMPO, NO PIENSO DEDICARME A LO QUE TI QUIERES" Blaine temblaba y las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, se sentía horrible por hablarle así a su padre pero, no podía dejar que lo controlara no más…

"LARGO DE AQUÍ, FUERA DEVON, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS ANDERSON, COMO PUEDES HABLARME ASI, VAMOS A VER SI NO TE HAGO CAMBIAR ESA ACTITUD TAN ESTUPIDA, LARGO DE MI DESPACHO NO QUIERO VERTE AHORA!" Dijo Albert apuntando hacia la salida, pero antes de que terminara Blaine ya había salido.

Salió del despacho a toda velocidad, su madre lo miraba desde la escalera, los gritos habían retumbado por la casa, la mucama y el ama de llaves lo miraban sorprendidas. No miro siquiera así madre como siempre no había hecho nada, salió por la puerta, el jardinero y el portero también lo miraron antes de que abriera la reja, saliera y la cerrara con un golpe.

Blaine iba corriendo, tenía que llorar desahogarse, tenía que ver a Nick.

Nick su amigo que lo poyaba sin condición alguna, que siempre estuvo ahí para él, siempre a su lado dándole aliento y fuerzas, diciéndole que fuera valiente y que no se preocupara por la opinión de los demás, diciéndole que tuviera _Coraje._

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo apoyándose y estar juntos, era lógico que terminaran enamorados no…

Pero nunca fue así Blaine y el eran como hermanos, se amaban, pero solo como eso. En cuanto Blaine llego se lanzó a los brazos de Nick a llorar descontroladamente, nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado de su padre, Nick solo lo abrazaba y frotaba su espalda tranquilizándolo. No quería apartarse nunca de él, quería siempre estar a su lado, siempre serian amigos. Blaine se descargaba llorando y sollozando, pero también pensaba en algo más.

Si eso había pasado, con esa noticia, que pasaría cuando le contara a su padre sobre su homosexualidad, no quería imaginarlo, no quería pensar en que pasaría, porque sin imaginarlo ese día se acercaba a toda velocidad…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno, aquí esta el segundo cap. Es mi primer fic acepto criticas constructivas ._. En fin, espero y les este gustando, y paciencia, ya verán a Kurt, tengo grandes planes para ellos dos :3_ **

_**¡Eso es todo! ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Lo que soy"**

Blaine se encontraba en su recamara pretendiendo que leia, pero la realidad era que tenia la vista perdida y estaba completamente sumergido en su pensamientos. Sus padres habían salido y llegaban ese día, el tiempo lejos de ellos lo uso para pensar y reflexionar todo lo que lo tenía tan tenso y estresado, aunque no salió de casa, sus padres se aseguraban de eso poniéndole vigilancia con los sirvientes y demás, no querían que 'perjudicaran' su personalidad querían mantenerlo al 'margen' de las cosa lo cual para Blaine era algo extremista, no era necesario aislarlo para protegerlo de las malas influencias, pero en fin, todo ese tiempo se hubiera vuelto loco de no ser por Nick, quien como decía Blaine era bastante parecido a un mono o primate –a Nick le molestaba que lo llamaran así- así que se las ingeniaba para saltar la cerca y trepar por el balcón de Blaine hasta su recamara. Blaine prefería no mirar mientras esto pasaba ya que le tenía un terrible temor a las alturas, Nick lo molestaba pero aun así lo comprendía.

Nick, como siempre, había apoyado a su amigo todos los días desde que paso por su cabeza que era la hora de contar la verdad a sus padres y revelar que era gay. Habían llegado a un acuerdo para darle valor a Blaine, cuando se los dijera, ese mismo día, Nick iba a estar ahí para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal y si lo hacía, para cuidar de su amigo.

Todo estaba hecho, solo había un problema, como hacerlo?

Blaine nunca había estado tan mal, después de lo que había pasado con el asunto de la carrera que escogería su padre se había distanciado un poco más, era un tanto más frio. Sentía la cabeza estallar, no había detenido el dolor en todo el día, quería gritar y desaparecer así las cosas serían más fáciles, estaba tan asustado, no tenía idea de que hacer. Quería huir de la horrible realidad.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo, tenía que decir la verdad, no podía seguir callando y fingiendo.

Un golpe lo saco de los pensamientos, cuando giro la vista sonrió al ver a Nick parado en el balcón algo pálido. "Hey!" dijo Nick jadeando "Lo siento si te asuste, casi me descubren ahí abajo, el ama de llaves" al parecer se había llevado un buen susto y Blaine no puedo evitar sonreírle, o lo intento con tantas cosas lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca extraña, "Que te pasa?" dijo Nick notándolo "pareces triste…" este tenía una mirada de preocupación dirigida a Blaine.

"Oh! No!" contesto Blaine haciendo un gesto con la mano, poniéndose de pie y arrojando el libro al sofá "Yo solo, pensaba…llegas tarde dijiste que vendrías antes de las cinco para más apoyo moral, son casi las seis que ocurrió?" dio mientras señalaba su reloj y se sentaba aun lado de su amigo en la cama.

"Bueno…yo supuse que necesitarías tiempo, para lo que hacías, eso…pensar, con eso de que ayer me gritaste bastante, creí que sería mejor relajarnos, en especial tu…Y que pensaste, lo harás aun cierto?..."dijo Nick mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Yo…no sé qué hacer, me decido, pero cuando lo hago me invade el temor y la frustración de no saber cómo! Y luego pienso que es mejor dejarlo así, pero no puedo hacerlo! Tengo que decirles! Pero luego-yo estoy cansado de pensar y temer…yo me siento tan…Oh Nick!" respondió Blaine rompiendo en llanto y aferrándose a él "estoy tan asustado, no se ya no sé, me siento perdido, no puedo con esto…quisiera…pero no debo hacerlo, pero no sé cómo te-tengo tanto miedo, estoy desesperado…Y-y que tal si no…si-si no me ace-aceptan"dijo con la voz temblorosa "No puedo, ya no quiero-yo…"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasara nada malo, lo prometo, relájate Blaine vamos solo respira, todo estará bien" decía Nick frotando la espalda de Blaine para tranquilizarlo "solo piensa que yo…". Blaine se puso de pronto de pie y sobresalto a Nick "NO! Como pides que me tranquiliza eh!? Si ni siquiera sé cómo saldrán las cosas! Porque estas tan seguro de que todo va a estar tan bien!?..." Nick miraba algo desconcertado a Blaine quien lo señalaba acusatoria mente con el dedo, Blaine noto esto y se relajó "yo…lo siento, pero es que ya no-no quiero estar así, pretendiendo que soy todo lo que mi familia piensa, pretendiendo ser el perfecto hijo heterosexual que mi padre se imagina, que hace todo lo que le dice y-es que es-es tan difícil! Me siento atrapado, que tal que todo sale mal y deja de quererme, yo-me siento tan…solo…"dijo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo y caía de rodillas al piso dejando que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran.

Nick se acercó y se arrodillo frente a el mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su amigo "escúchame, no debes de tener miedo de ser tú mismo, no te digo que será fácil, no lo será en absoluto, 'salir del closet' o aceptarte, como quieras llamarlo es algo que requiere valor, siempre habrá personas que te insulten y te hagan sentir mal de mil formas llamándote fenómeno o marica, créeme lo sé, pero al demonio con ellos! Lo único que importa es lo que tu pienses de ti mismo, no importa lo que digan tu no vas a cambiar, aunque se alejen, tú te vas a sentir bien contigo mismo y es lo más importante, si no te aceptan bien!, pero que sepan que no te pueden tocar! Mándalos a la mierda! Tienes que hacerlo! A todo aquel que te diga que ser tú mismo está mal! A todo el que intente cambiarte! Y seguir, aunque tengas que hacerlo con tus mismos padres, veras que encontraras alguien que te valore por lo que eres en vez de tener gente que intenta cambiarte y te reprime, veras que estarás feliz y orgulloso…pero lo primero es tener CORAJE! Y saber que NO ESTAS SOLO!" termino Nick tomando a Blaine y poniéndolo de pie "yo estaré ahí a tu lado y no permitiré que nadie te toque, que no se atrevan a hacerte sentir mal! Porque conocerán la furia de Nicolás Duval! Lo prometo pase lo que pase estaré ahí contigo, para eso estamos para cuidarnos el trasero mutuamente no?" dijo sonriendo, tomo a Blaine en un gran abrazo y Blaine aun temblando se aferró a él como si temiera volver a caer.

"Gracias" susurro Blaine, se separaron y este tomo una postura firme limpiándose las lágrimas, como si ahora estuviera decidido y nada pudiera detenerlo. Nick lo miraba curioso mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, Blaine puso una expresión de incomodidad y eso despertó aún más la curiosidad de Nick "Y bien, ahora que" pregunto mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado. "Hay otra…cosa" dio sentándose, notándose un tanto avergonzado y como si Nick hubiera leído su mente este solo le sonrió con cariño "ahí…bien suéltalo!" dijo dándole un aventón a Blaine con el hombro.

"No, no lo se te burlaras de mí, te conozco lo suficiente Nick…" dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo como si hubiera hecho al malo "vamos! No he dicho nada! Además te he visto hacer cosas ridículas, como aquella ves que rescataste a ese perrito y luego este se orino en ti…eso si fue humillante, no creo que lo que tengas que decir sea peor que eso o sí?" respondió con algo de burla en la voz y luego estallando en risa "Exacto! Por eso mismo no te lo quiero decir hasta la fecha me sigues molestando con eso cada vez que un perro se me acerca! 'cuidado Blaine tal vez este también te odie'" decía Blaine haciendo una mala imitación de su amigo, Nick le dio una mirada molesta y le saco la lengua, y luego le sonrió "vamos Blaine! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no importa que tal patético sea lo que digas, no te dejare de querer!" dijo sacudiéndolo por los hombros "Esta bien…pero baja la voz o nos escucharan tonto…" Nick hizo un gesto de triunfo con la mano y se acercó más a su amigo esperando que confesara.

"Bien, es que…yo no estoy seguro…o bueno pensé en si en verdad…soy gay" dijo Blaine casi en un susurro. Nick abrió los ojos como plato y le sonrió con burla, y en el acto siguiente comenzó a reír a carcajadas "Ves! Te lo dije que te burlarías!" dijo Blaine apuntándolo con el dedo. "Lo siento…" dijo Nick parando de reír y limpiando una lagrima de su ojo "Es que yo…ahemm no puedo creerlo Blaine…" dijo con el rostro divertido "porque lo dudas? Te la pasas conmigo viendo y hablando sobre lo buenos que esta los del equipo de futbol…hmm porque lo dices?" dijo mirando a su amigo que estaba sonrojándose más.

"Lo digo porque…nunca he estado con un chico, me refiero a que nunca he salido con uno o besado o tomado de la mano que tal que no me gusta" Blaine miraba a su amigo que le daba una mirada divertida "pero has salido conmigo, eso cuenta!" dijo Nick dando otro empujón a Blaine, este rodo los ojos "No! ,me refiero a que no he salido con uno como una pareja, quiero decir…que tal que a la hora de besar a un chico resulta que no soy tan gay como creía!" explico Blaine sonrojándose por completo.

Nick lo miro y luego se paró de golpe con una expresión pensativa, tramaba algo, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mano en la barbilla. Blaine lo miraba aun avergonzado esperando una respuesta, o saber que era lo que estaba pensando su amigo "entonces? Que se supone que haces?" pregunto a Nick "espera estoy tratando de…ya se!" Nick tomo una expresión traviesa y miro a Blaine.

"Así que no has besado a ningún chico…y quieres saber cómo es, que es lo que se siente, necesitas saber si te gusta cierto?" dijo mientras la lanzaba una mirada picara, Blaine se sorprendió al procesar lo que su amigo, sutilmente, le proponía, abrió los ojos como platos miro a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Blaine.

Podría ser una buena idea no? Besarse?...

"Así es, quiero saberlo Nick…" dijo Blaine acercándose peligrosamente a Nick quien ahora estaba sorprendido de que su amigo estuviese aceptando.

Wow.

"Bien "dijo Nick retirándose un poco de Blaine "entonces…bien…pero-tienes que tener en cuenta que…bueno sería el primero…nuestro primer beso…"Nick estaba casi susurrando, y miraba Blaine quien tenía los ojos brillosos, este asintió y su rostro se puso totalmente colorado, Nick le sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, pero este lo detuvo "Espera…antes, quiero que sepas que no hay nada que me guste más que el hecho de que tú seas mi primer beso Nick, porque eres mi mejor amigo y te amo por eso…y yo…solo quiero que quede claro que no quiero que esto sea solo para probar…mi teoría de si soy gay o no okay, porque quiero, con esto, demostrarte que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y que nunca quiero perderte" Blaine miraba a su amigo con ternura, tomo su mano y la apretó entre las suyas, Nick tenía los ojos brillosos, con un brillo como si las palabras de Blaine hubieran sido las más magnificas que jamás había escuchado, parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad.

"Oh Blaine…si a mí también me gustaría de mostrarte, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, no importa que tan duras sean las cosas, o cuantas veces nos pelemos siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, esto…será como…una forma de sellar un pacto no? Solo nuestro…" dijo Nick, sonriéndole con duda a Blaine, este asintió y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Nick, e inmediatamente poso su vista en sus labios…

Que sabor podrían tener…siempre se lo pregunto, pero ahora lo sabría…

Nick noto la mirada de Blaine, y se sonrojo de inmediato, este solo puso su mano en la mejilla de su amigo, Nick sonrió con nerviosismo y miro directamente a los ojos de Blaine, parecían estar llenos de curiosidad, bueno, aquí iban…

Ambos se miraron y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones, tenían las miradas una sobre la otra, sus bocas entreabiertas y la respiración agitada.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, cerraron los ojos y solo se dejaron llevar. El beso comenzó siendo un ligero rose de labios, apenas se estaban tocando, Blaine sintió un pequeña presión en el pecho, -esto está bien- pensó, quería probar más, sentí a Nick más cerca, el beso que era casto, comenzó a acelerar y a volverse intenso, Nick se apretó más contra Blaine y acelero el ritmo de sus bocas, haciéndolo más fuerte pero igual de tierno, era algo dulce y excitante.

Se separaron por la falte de aire y sonrieron tímidamente, mirándose y totalmente ruborizados

"Tus labios saben deliciosos, Anderson" dijo Nick acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior de Blaine y guiñándole un ojo.

"Y los tuyos también…" Blaine estaba aturdido, no podía creer que ese hubiera sido su primer beso había sido tan –Wow estupendo- solo eso había en su mente, tenía la respiración agitada y sentía un nudo en el estómago de excitación, "Soy gay, 100% gay, gracias por ayudarme a aclararlo Nick" dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de su amigo y le sonreía con cariño. Blaine no pudo evitarlo quería volver a tener esa sensación tan magnifica, poso su vista de nuevo en los labios de Nick.

Nick solo sonrió al ver la mirada de su amigo, ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarlo de nuevo?, no importaba quería volver a besar a Blaine. Antes de que este hiciera un movimiento, Nick ya lo había tomado por las mejillas y había unido sus labios en un beso desesperado, nunca creyó que Blaine besara tan bien o que un beso se sintiera bien.

Blaine se apretó contra Nick y l apoyo contra la cabecera atrapándolo, este jadeo y succiono el labio inferior de Blaine, este dejo escapar un gemido y entre abrió la boca, Nick delineaba con su lengua el labio de Blaine cuando sintió el cambio en el, se abrió paso con su lengua dentro de su boca, Blaine la acepto y dejo que continuara con ese excitante movimiento.

-Por dios, no se podía sentir mejor…- pensó Blaine hundiéndose en el placer que eso le causaba.

Nick enrosco su lengua con la de él y Blaine soltó un gritito de sorpresa, sin dejar de mover su lengua contra la de Nick, este solo sonrió para sí, su amigo lo disfrutaba tanto como el, paso sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Blaine y apretándolo más contra él, lo siguiente fue que este se encontraba completamente sobre Nick, sin dejar de besarlo.

Los dos estaban completamente atrapados en lo que un simple beso había creado, se estaban dejando llevar demasiado, pero no querían detenerse no aun querían más…

Nick hizo un movimiento brusco de caderas y Blaine gimió al sentirlo tan apretado contra él, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, estaba tan excitado, tomo a Nick aún más cerca y lo beso salvajemente, pasando su lengua por sus labio y recorriendo toda su boca, memorizando cada detalle de ella, acariciando su paladar y haciendo que Nick gimiera incontrolablemente.

Todo fue tan rápido…

De un momento a otro sintió como dos manos lo levantaban, separándolo y arrojándolo al suelo lejos de Nick, quien tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y estaba totalmente paralizado.

Blaine aun aturdido, levanto la vista aun en el suelo y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Albert.

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, su padre lo había encontrado besándose con Nick. No tenía planeado definitivamente decirle así que era gay…

Deseaba desaparecer o despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no podía su padre estaba parado frente a él y le exigía una explicación de lo que acababa de ver.

"Que significa esto…" dijo Albert en apenas un susurro y mirando con asco a Nick que estaba aún en la cama de Blaine, totalmente pálido y petrificado "¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN?!" dijo mientras tomaba a Blaine por la camisa levantándolo del piso y poniéndolo frente a el "EXIGO UNA EXPLCACION EN ESTE INSTANTE DEVON ANDERSON, TU…ESTABAS…POR DIOS…"

"Papa…yo-puedo explicarlo…yo estaba…no-nosotros…" Blaine no pudo terminar de explicarse, sintió como el puño de su padre le daba de lleno en la cara partiéndole el labio y haciéndolo caer al piso de nuevo.

* * *

Eleonor, la madre de Blaine, miraba desde la puerta horrorizada, viendo como su hijo hace unos segundos estaba sobre Nick besándolo con desesperación, viendo como su marido había entrado en la habitación ha sepáralos bruscamente totalmente horrorizado por lo que sus ojos vieron, viendo como el mismo acababa de plantarle un puñetazo a su hijo…

No podía hacer nada, nunca había interferido en las decisiones de su esposo, por más que quisiera defender a su pequeño, no podía, era demasiado cobarde, vio a Blaine caer al piso con un golpe sordo, y luego levantar su vista mirándola suplicante, no podía seguir ahí, solo miro a su hijo y se dio media vuelta conteniendo el llanto y corrió hacia la sala principal.

Blaine sintió como las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro y como su labio sangraba, sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba al ver que su madre lo había dejado solo, no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, al igual que la vez que habían, él y su padre hablado de la profesión que ejercería, sintió como el dolor lo invadía y al mismo tiempo el odio.

* * *

Nick reacciono al ver como su amigo caía al piso de un solo golpe y al ver que sangraba, "¡Blaine!" corrió a la ayuda de su amigo, se acercó a tratar de pararlo pero, Albert lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared asfixiándolo.

"TU MALDITO ENFERMO, TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO, TODA LA VIDA NO HAS SIDO MAS QUE UN MARICA" dijo temblando de ira "ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO, AHORA MISMO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR" Albert tenía su pues listo para golpear a Nick directo en la cara.

"NO" grito Blaine tambaleándose para pararse del piso "DEJALO, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO" Blaine se puso de pie firmemente encarando a su padre "Te lo suplico, él no tiene nada que ver, esto…esto es entre tú y yo…a él no lo mentas ¡suéltalo!".

Albert aflojo el agarre del cuello de Nick y este cayó al piso tosiendo y temblando, miro a Blaine quien estaba temblando y llorando en silencio, pero parado firmemente frente a Albert quien se había volteado y miraba con asco a su hijo. Nick hizo un movimiento para pararse y acercarse junto a Blaine, tal y como lo había prometido estaría ahí con Blaine para apoyarlo.

Blaine vio a su amigo intentar pararse, pero se acercó a él y lo ayudo "Vete de aquí, por favor, te llamara más tarde lo prometo Nick no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa…vete antes de que algo más pase…" Nick miro a su amigo dudando, pero este le sonrió dándole una mirada de confianza, Nick solo asintió y salió de un solo movimiento por la puerta dejando a Blaine solo con su padre, quien observaba la escena con ira.

* * *

Nick corrió escaleras abajo mientras todos los criados, lo miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad, antes de salir por la puerta lanzo una mirada de reproche a la madre de Blaine que lloraba en la sala principal, esta lo miro y solo agacho la vista, Nick salió hacia la calle y subió en su auto…

_Tengo que hacer algo o sino Blaine puede salir lastimado_

Solo pensaba eso…en su amigo, arranco el carro y fue en busca de su padre.

* * *

Blaine sentía amo su labio punzaba y el temblaba ligeramente, parado frente a frente con su padre. Había llegado la hora…

"ME QUIERES DECIR QUE MIERDA FUE ESO, PORQUE TE BESABAS CON ESE ASQUEROSO, que acaso te dio algo, estas drogado, ¡QUE! Dime lo confundiste con una…"

"Soy gay…"dijo Blaine firmemente mirando a su padre quien de pronto tomo una mirada de confusión total.

"¿Qué has dicho?..." dijo Albert sin poder creer lo que sus oídos le hacían escuchar "¿Qué dijiste?" dijo tomando a Blaine por lo hombros y sacudiéndolo "¡QUE TU QUE! REPITELO…" quería haber escuchado mal…no eso no podía ser, había criado bien a su hijo, no podía ser eso que acaba de oír.

"¡Que- soy- gay!" repitió sin miedo alguno en su voz, quitándose de encima las manos de su padre "Me gustan los chicos, no las chicas, yo…simplemente no puedo evitarlo, y me besaba con Nick porque…el me gusta" mintió "y ahora estamos saliendo, yo le quiero…y solo…" fue interrumpido por otro golpe, una bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse y casi caer de nuevo, se sostuvo del sillón para no caer.

"CALLATE, NO QUIERO OIRTE, ESO QUE DICES ES CIERTO, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, COMO PUEDES ADMITIR QUE ERES UN MARICON ¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!" Albert miraba a si hijo con asco, como podía ser eso posible su hijo un total marica. Blaine sintió como su mundo se venía encima.

No eso no podía estar pasando su padre no…

"Papa por favor, escúchame…papa yo..."

"SILENCIO, NO ME LLAMES PAPA, TU ERES MI HIJO, COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ERES UN HOMOSEXUAL Y DECIRME PADRE, O TE CONOZCO TU NO ERES DEVON" dijo Albert con la voz llena de amargura y odio, simplemente lanzo una mirada fría a Blaine y salió de la habitación, camino escaleras abajo, tratando de razonar – no eso no es posible, mi hijo no, como puede ser un maldito afeminado, que hizo mal-

"¡Papa por favor espera!" Blaine corrió tras su padre que estaba en la sala principal, se sentí impotente, no podía estar pasando eso, no…"papa escúchame…sigo siendo yo, tu hijo Devon, soy yo tu pequeño…" sentía como las lágrimas salían una tras otra por sus ojos, tenía la vista nublada y le no podía para de llorar incontrolablemente "Soy yo, solo que ahora te digo la verdad, esto es lo que soy, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar, solo…solo quiero tu apoyo" dijo sollozando y tirando de la camisa de su padre, quería saber que su padre aun lo quería, necesitaba el amor, el apoyo y la comprensión de su padre, quien era lo que más quería, era como un niño pequeño…un niño que deseaba algo desesperadamente.

"No…" dijo Albert volteando a ver a Blaine y tomándolo por los hombros "todo estará bien okay, te curaremos, te pudo enviar a algún campamento, tú no puedes ser uno de esos enfermos, pervertidos, tu no mi pequeño…todo estará bien y seguiremos siendo una familia, en tanto te saquemos esas ideas de la cabeza…si ya verás que eso que dices no es más que una enfermedad, tú no eres gay, no puedes ser gay…"dijo Albert tratando de buscar algo de verdad en sus palabras.

"papa no…no digas eso…yo soy gay, no estoy enfermo, soy Blaine tu hijo te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no voy a cambiar…por favor dime que me aceptas así…dime que me quieres así…que no importan mis preferencias sexuales, yo no voy a cambiar, esto no es solo una idea…me gustan los chicos papa soy gay…no puedo cambiar…"Blaine temblaba y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Albert lo soltó y se alejó del como si fuera algo asqueroso y completamente fuera de lo normal.

"No, tú no eres mi hijo…porque me haces esto? Acaso no te lo he dado todo? Acaso no has tenido todo? Y me sales con que eres un maricon de mierda…no no lo aceptare! Nunca…si no tenias mi apoyo antes mucho menos ahora…escúchame bien…a partir de este instante dejas de ser mi hijo me escuchas! Ya no eres mi hijo…quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues de mi casa!" Albert temblaba de ira y miraba con total indiferencia a Blaine.

"No, papa por favor no me hagas esto…papi, papa…" Blaine le suplicaba gimiendo y llorando a su padre, pero este solo le dio la espalda. Blaine no iba a aguantar eso, aunque le doliera él no iba a cambiar nunca, incluso si su padre no lo aceptaba "Bien…lo hare…solo te diré, que sí, mediste todo…Albert" dijo con dolor y odio en la voz, su padre se volteo al escuchar a Blaine hablándole con tal indiferencia "me diste todo, menos apoyo, comprensión, ¡amor! Que te quede claro, que tú también dejas de ser mi padre en este instante, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses, porque yo lo único que quería era saber que estabas ahí…que me querías a pesar de todo…AL DEMONIO, AL DEMONIO CON TODOS, CONTIGO Y CONTIGO" grito con odio señalando a su padre y luego a su madre…"NO LOS NECESITO, LOS ODIO ESPERO Y NO VOLVER A VERLOS EN MI VIDA" termino Blaine dándose media vuelta, todos los empleados los miraban anonadados.

"Bien…tienes media hora para empacar tus cosas, lo que alcances, si no lo haces en ese tiempo, las sacare a la calle yo mismo" dijo Albert mientras se daba la vuelta y se encerraba en su despacho, Blaine lanzado una última mirada de odio a su madre y corrió a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras empacaba las lágrimas no dejaban de salir incontrolablemente de sus ojos, había perdido a su familia, ahora estaba solo…

Cuando termino de empacar todo, se dirigió con su maleta escaleras abajo y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Tomo su celular y llamo a Nick.

"Nick…yo…me echaron Nick…" dijo Blaine sollozando

"Oh por dios, ven para acá, aquí te recibiremos Blaine…te hizo daño, estas bien cierto?" pregunto Nick con miedo en la voz

"No me hizo daño…pero siento que quiero morir Nick…por favor…te necesito…"respondió temblando, iba caminado y ya se había alejado varias cuadras de su casa.

"Donde estás? Quieres que vaya por ti?" pregunto el moreno.

"No...Está bien, ya casi llego, solo espérame okay, ahora te veo…"Blaine colgó y continuo su camino mientras la lagrimas saliendo una tras otra.

En cuanto llego a la casa de Nick se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar, había perdido a su familia.

Pero aún le quedaba algo de esperanza, estaba su amigo, y los padres de este, que luego de un tiempo comenzaron a tratarlo como un hijo propio…quien sabe que pasaría más adelante, lo único que Blaine sabia era que por ahora todo estaría bien…nunca dejaría de pelear y luchar…seria grande…

* * *

_** No me odien por favor :( ya se Blaine sufre, pero ya tendrá buenos momentos, en el sig cap.**_

_**Les dejo un spoiler, conocerán la vida de Kurt!, y en cuanto a Blaine verán como fue su vida después de esto ;D y los que me dijeron…tratare de subir el cap lo mas pronto posible D: el cole me consume :( en fin espero y les haya gustado nos leemos luego, recomienden sus fics :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien aquí les dejo el tercer cap. Lo siento mucho no pude actualizar el viernes, estaba corta de inspiración y ayer termine el cap., pero ha vuelto y espero actualizar más seguido, no he tenido tarea, así que lo hare! ;D no me odien. En fin gracias por sus reviews! ¡Enjoy! **_

_**¡Disfruten! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 3 "Nada es tan malo como parece"**_

Kurt estaba sentado frente a Rachel tratando de leer algo de su revista "Vogue" pero al parecer era inútil, ya que la cantante no dejaba de alardear del nuevo artículo de su revista favorita, así que decidió cerrar su ejemplar y ponerle algo de atención a su amiga, se acomodó las grandes gafas cuadradas y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Rachel hablaba con voz fuerte, para que Quinn, Mercedes y Santana oyeran con claridad, el artículo era sobre Blaine Anderson, uno de los más grandes jóvenes que existían y como era más que lógico, las cuatro chicas eran grandes admiradoras de él.

La chica se aclaró la voz y carraspeo para que la oyeran mejor – Blaine Anderson, a sus veintidós años es uno de los más admirados y famosos jóvenes en la música el cine y el teatro, ha participado en _Broadway_ numerosas ocasiones, agotando todas y cada una de las entradas y el grupo que conforma "_The Warblers" _es uno de los más queridos y más afamados por los medios y los grupos de jóvenes gritonas, sus discos han alcanzado en numerosas ocasiones los record de ventas y se han posicionado en el 1er lugar de éxitos. Actualmente Blaine Anderson se encuentra grabando su nuevo disco, _Human_, como un proyecto de solista, ¿será que nuestro querido grupo puede separarse? Yo lo dudo, ya que, como lo han declarado los propios warblers, su amistad es incomparable, cada uno de los miembros, Jeff Sterling, Wesley Montgomery, Thadeus Harwood, David Thompson y Nicolás Duval, han sido grandes amigos desde que tienen dieciséis años, en especial este último quien confesó haber sido amigo de Blaine desde los ocho años, al parecer para los seis miembros de la banda juvenil, ya que terminan con su gira, y comenzaran con una nueva en cuanto terminen el contrato de grabación de su quinto disco, aun no nos revelan el nombre, pero esperemos sea igual de bueno, que el anterior y el anterior a ese. En cuanto a Blaine, hemos logrado escudriñarnos lo más posible en su vida privada para placer de las fans, el exitoso muchacho, al parecer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, tanto talentoso como arrogante y egocéntrico…

Rachel tomo una bocanada de aire para poder seguir leyendo en voz alta – A continuación les presentamos un artículo de la vida de Blaine Anderson.

La cantante iba a continuar leyendo, cuando una voz molesta la interrumpió.

¿Oye que acaso no eres humana? Llevas hablando sin parar todo el almuerzo, vas a hacer que estallen mi oídos Rachel, por favor te lo suplico detente, sé que te encanta ese tipo pero nosotros podemos leer el artículo por nosotros ¿Okey? – Kurt la miro levantando la ceja y haciendo un gesto con la mano apuntando a la revista. – Ya que no pude terminar de leer mi propio artículo sobre Kate Middleton, déjame leer el estúpido artículo de ese idiota. –

Rachel rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Todas las chicas se acercaron a su alrededor para poder leer con facilidad, Kurt soltó un bufido y se acercó también, se acomodó las gafas y comenzó a leer en silencio rápidamente.

* * *

_Blaine Anderson. Odioso y amado._

_Todo mundo ha oído mencionar este nombre, y por lo general las opiniones sobre el son muy…buenas, dentro de lo que cabe, pero otras han dicho que es malcriado, egoísta, presuntuoso, ególatra, altanero y manipulador, en pocas palabras ha sido descrito como la peor persona que existe._

_Blaine como todos saben, es un chico abiertamente gay, atractivo, talentoso y misterioso, cosa que vuelve locos tanto a chicas como chicos, tal vez esta sea la razón de su comportamiento, o así lo creíamos hasta que les preguntamos a cada uno de los warbler cuál era la razón, los chicos, que son todo lo contrario a Blaine accedieron amablemente a responder. _

'_Blaine ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos, cree que lo sabe todo y es muy egoísta en algunas ocasiones' declaro Wesley el más grande de los Warblers_

'_Es cierto, pero no siempre fue así, yo creo que ustedes mismos, el medio, lo notaron de un tiempo para acá Blaine cambio por completo' menciono Thad_

'_Blaine era una persona dulce y tierna con los demás, pero era demasiado confiado, así que cambio un poco eso, daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, era demasiado bueno con los demás y por lo tanto, las personas se aprovechaban de eso, era muy noble, así que decidió corregirse un poco cuando uno de nuestros antiguos representantes, nos dijo a mí, a Nick y a el que declararnos abiertamente gays podía perjudicarnos, así que Blaine lo despidió y decidimos quedarnos con el padre de Duval como representante oficial' Dijo Jeff _

'_Así es, pero siguió siendo el mismo, por supuesto claro, menos tonto, pero cambio por completo hace poco, si soy exacto un par de años, no sabemos la verdadera razón, ya que se volvió frio y distante, ahora solo le interesa el trabajo, ha dejado la diversión y se dedica solo a sentirse grande y superior, pero no lo dejamos, porque sabemos que sufre, somos sus amigos, y nos necesita' concluyo Nick, el mejor amigo de el líder warbler._

_Saquen sus conclusiones. Como todos saben, este encanto de hombre, vivió desde los dieciséis años con Nick, no sabemos con exactitud la razón, pero se llegó al acuerdo de que sus padres habían muerto, en la secundaria siempre llevo un buen promedio, saliendo con un reconocimiento a mejor alumno, el junto con sus amigos decidieron formar su banda y dar pequeñas presentaciones en bares o concursos, todo esto mientras estudiaba Arte escénico y musical en la universidad de Westerville, Ohio, su lugar de nacimiento, la banda alcanzo fama cuando fueron reclutados por un cazatalentos llamado Cooper Anderson que resulto ser hermano del actor, eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos, ya que Cooper, se rumoreaba que no tenía familia. Anderson, gracias a su talento y carisma, junto con los warblers alcanzaron la fama mundialmente, así cumpliendo su sueño de esta en Broadway, en L.A. y ser conocido por todos. Según declaro el artista, ese siempre fue su sueño, y esperaba que sus padre estuvieran orgullosos de él, tal y como dice Duval, Anderson en ese entonces, no tenía aires de grandeza, era un chico casto y dulce, pero se convirtió en el Blaine que todos conocen ahora, grosero tanto con los fans como con el medio y los que trabajan con él, un chico que no duda en salir a fiestas y bares, tomar hasta perder la conciencia y conseguir uno que otro placer nocturno con cualquiera, no se le ha conocido ninguna relación formal, excepto la de el famoso coreógrafo Patrice Price que ayudo a montar el espectáculo de su 3era gira mundial, de origen francés, totalmente irresistible para cualquiera. Ambos hacían una pareja adorable, pero el romance termino, según el actor, por problemas de involucrar el trabajo con lo personal, aunque se rumoreo que era porque uno de los dos le había sido infiel al otro._

_Nuestro querido Blaine Anderson no es tan dulce como lo era, tanto que cuesta creer que alguna vez haya sido así, incluso se han esparcido chismes de que consume drogas y podría hasta ser alcohólico. Pero eso no nos importa ¿cierto? Solo es el placer que causa el tener de que hablar. ¿Sera que Blaine necesita algo de amor en su vida? Y si fuera así, ¿quién sería capaz de tratar con semejante muchacho? En fin todo esto sigue siendo un misterio, su vida es un misterio y lo poco que sabemos son cosas terribles, ¿qué más esconderá Blaine Anderson?_

_Eso ha sido todo, la próxima vez tratare de averiguar más, pero eso sí, no importa que malcriado sea y cuanto dolor de cabeza nos cause, amamos con locura a ese sexy joven que con cada canción nos derrite, aunque unos no lo vean así._

* * *

Kurt termino de leer y rodo los ojos con fastidio, volteo a ver a Santana que estaba en medio de una discusión de quien era más lindo, si Blaine o Wes – Santana. – La latina miro al chico de ojos azules – ¿Que sucede Kurt? – el castaño sonrió y miro a Rachel.

Esta estaba discutiendo con Mercedes sobre el asunto de la droga que había sido mencionada en el artículo. La morena se posiciono aun lado de la chica e comenzó a imitarla, Kurt solo rio mientras la cantante rodaba los ojos - ¿Qué? yo no tengo la culpa de saber tanto de Blaine. – Kurt la miro con fastidio y las demás comenzaron a parlotear sobre quien sabia más de él.

- Chicas ya basta, saben que a Kurt le molesta que solo hablemos de Blaine, lo odia con el alma. – Santana miro a Kurt quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa

- Gracias Santana – le dirigió una media sonrisa a la morena – pero no lo odio simplemente me cae mal, su música es buena, pero prefiero a los demás, nunca podría soportar a alguien como él, ¿no entiendo cómo les puede gustar una persona tan grosera y pedante, que hasta, como dice ahí, puede estar metido en las drogas? – Todas lo miraron con desaprobación y Rachel estaba a punto de reclamar, pero el castaño levanto una mano para que se detuviera – No quiero tener esta discusión de nuevo Rachel, por favor vámonos a el ensayo del Club Glee. –

Todos se pararon y caminaron a la sala del coro, Kurt antes de eso se detuvo a dejar sus libros en su locker, y de la nada sintió como su cuerpo era azotado contra los casilleros bruscamente, ahogo un grito de dolor cuando sintió como el candado se clavaba fuertemente en su espalda, sus lentes cayeron al piso y un líquido frio roció su cara cubriéndolo por completo. Entre el golpe que lo había aturdido, y los escalofríos que el slushie había provocado pudo escuchar la risa de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano – Te gusto eso mariquita. – David Karofsky lo tomo por la chaqueta amarilla patito y volvió a azotarlo fuertemente, Kurt cayó al piso temblando y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar al sentir como de nuevo el candado se clavaba en su piel. La risa de Karofsky resonó por el pasillo – Nos vemos Hummel. –

El jugador y sus compañeros se alejaron dejando a un muy maltratado Kurt en medio del pasillo tratando de encontrar sus lentes y con lágrimas quemando su rostro.

- ¡Kurt! – Rachel y Quinn se aproximaron a donde él estaba tirado y bañado en el líquido morado, la rubio cogió sus lentes y los coloco en el rostro del castaño, ambas lo llevaron al baño para darle una limpieza – aguarden, necesito mis faciales, están en el casillero – Kurt se paró firmemente frente al espejo, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

Cuando termino de cambiarse y quitar el slushie de su rostro y cabello, los tres se dirigieron al salón del coro.

- ¿Por qué llegan tarde? – el Will los miro con extrañeza.

- El idiota de Karofsky le tiro encima un slushie a Kurt. – Rachel apretaba sus puños, Finn se paró de golpe y la tranquilizo llevándola a su asiento – no pasó nada estoy bien, da igual no es la primera vez que me pasa. – el castaño tomo asiento junto a Mercedes quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La lección de esa semana era duetos, Kurt se sentía especialmente deprimido, y prefirió decir que no participaría, su padre había sufrido un ataque hace un par de meses y no había mejorado, ya estaba en casa pero, dado a que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, tanto Carol, Finn y él se encontraban cuidándolo constantemente, por lo tanto estaba agotado y no se sentía con ánimos de opacar a Rachel, quien se paró y, como de costumbre comenzó a dar un discurso para las seccionales.

En eso la srita. Pillsbury entro a la sala y se acerco al oído de Will para susurrarle algo, tenía los ojos más grandes, y una mueca de preocupación, Kurt al verla sintió como su estómago se retorcía "_hay no, por favor que lo que creo que es"_ apretó los ojos con fuerza y trago duro.

- Finn, Kurt, podemos hablar con ustedes un momento, es urgente. – Emma trataba de mantener su voz calmada y serena cuando le hablo a los chicos, el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco, y al pararse sintió como todo se nublo, haciéndolo tambalearse, Finn alcanzo a sostenerlo y el castaño se apoyó en el chico más alto para caminar fuera de la sala

-Ohm, ¿estás bien Kurt? – Kurt asintió, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Emma le sonrió y trato de cuidar sus palabras, Will la miraba con preocupación desde la entrada al salón – Llamo tu madre Finn, dijo que Burt está en el hospital, sufrió una decaída. – Kurt la miro y sintió como se le caía el alma al piso.

- ¿Por qué fue? ¿Qué le paso? Tenemos que ir ahora, vamos Finn. – El chico más grande siguió al castaño dando pasos torpes cuando Will los detuvo – esperen. – el sr. Shue miro a ambos chicos – yo los llevare.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a la recepcionista delante de ellos.

- Burt Hummel ¿en qué habitación se encuentra? – la chica miro a Kurt y le dedico una media sonrisa.

- Esta en la habitación 713. – Kurt asintió y corrieron escaleras arriba, perdería demasiado tiempo esperando el ascensor, Finn lo seguía de cerca con paso dando brincos para igualar la velocidad del castaño.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Carol se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del cubículo que daba a la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos. Cuando vio a los chicos se paró de golpe y les dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

Kurt, resoplo con alivio. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Está bien verdad? –

- Eso creo, no ha salido el doctor, bajo a la cocina y se desmayó de la nada, por suerte tu tío estaba en casa y lo trajimos. – Kurt la miro confundido.

- ¿Tío? – un hombre de unos cuarenta años y de cabello oscuro se acercó – Hola soy Craig Duval, era hermano de Elizabeth tu madre, no te acuerdas de mi Kurt, hace mucho que no nos veíamos. – Kurt miro al hombre y le sonrió con extrañeza.

- Un placer…tío. – El hombre le sonrió con cariño. El doctor Collins salió de la habitación, parándose en medio de la pequeña sala – Kurt hola, tu padre está bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo fue una recaída, pero…

Kurt estaba viendo fijamente al doctor - ¿pero qué?...

- Su estado no ha mejorado, lo siento, no sabemos si mejorara y es probable que empeore con el tiempo, su corazón está débil, hay que tener cuidado. – kurt se sentó en el sillón y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿No hay nada que hacer? – Carol tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y veía de reojo a Finn quien estaba recargado en la pared con la vista perdida.

- Me temo que no lo sé. Hay que esperar a ver qué sucede, mientras tanto debe quedarse aquí. Aunque, probablemente podríamos someterlo a un tratamiento, con la esperanza de que su corazón adquiera fuerza de nuevo. –

Kurt levanto la vista – ¿eso es posible? Entonces hágalo cualquier cosa para que mi padre este bien. –

- Claro pero el costo es elevado, tendrían que dar mensualidades de 1000 dólares, ¿creen poder con eso? – el doctor recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

- Si, si podemos, hágalo en cuanto sea necesario. – Kurt miro a Craig con agradecimiento – Yo mismo pagare la mitad, tu padre estará bien hijo. – Craig le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Kurt y este no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, en verdad. – tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

- No hay de qué. ¿Podemos verlo? – el doctor Collins asintió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Kurt fue el primero en entrar y ver a su padre dormido con una expresión serena en el rostro.

¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar esto?

Hacia un año ya que le habían detectado una extraña enfermedad en el corazón, una especie de cáncer, pero al parecer los médicos habían dicho que era tratable, aunque no presentaba mejoras.

Desde que su madre los había dejado tras morir en aquel accidente cuando el tenía tan solo ocho años todo había cambiado, su padre se había convertido en todo lo que tenía, su ancla, su pilar y si lo perdía, se quedaría solo y vacío. Carol era una buena persona, pero no era su madre y en cuanto a Finn, Kurt lo amaba y el muchacho era demasiado sobreprotector con él.

Luego estaba su vida dura en la secundaria, ser un chico abiertamente gay en Lima, Ohio era muy difícil, no había día que no recibiera un granizado en la cara, o que el idiota de Karofsky no le dejara la espalda llena de moretones.

Kurt a pesar de todo trataba de mantenerse firme y positivo, aunque a veces quería simplemente desaparecer. Pero no, no la haría, el tenía grandes planes, algún día estaría en _Broadway_ y tendría su propia casa de modas en Paris eso sería increíble.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo de no poder conseguir eso, tenía miedo de no poder llegar a ese punto de su vida, era un muchacho inteligente, el primero de su clase, tan inteligente que no tomaba ni matemáticas, ni física, ni francés, quizás era otra de las razones por las que era un perdedor. Tenía un futuro prometedor, pero quizás no llegaría.

Kurt Hummel tenía sus días contados, o eso pensaba, le habían detectado estenosis aortica, una enfermedad cardiaca congénita cuando tenía tan solo diez años, eso había sido más que devastador para Burt, perder a su amada esposa y luego enterarse de que su único hijo no viviría demasiado. Pero Kurt trataba de no pensar en eso, quería disfrutar su vida, y tratar de vivir lo más feliz posible, aunque eso a veces parecía imposible. Cuando tuvo la primera recaída a sus diez años, decidieron implantar una especie de válvula, ya que la enfermedad hacia que la válvula de su corazón se estrechará cada vez más, provocándole dolores en el pecho, vómito y desmayos por falta de aire, ya que la sangre podía llegar a sus pulmones fácilmente si no tenía cuidado, evitaba hacer ejercicio y cualquier esfuerzo , otra razón para que lo maltrataran, pero en si podía vivir una vida normal, y buena dentro de lo que cabía, le garantizaron que la válvula duraría unos cinco años mínimo, y siete máximo y por aquello de los casos diez, desgraciadamente solo fueron cinco, cuando tenía quince le hicieron un trasplante de válvula de emergencia, pero algo salió mal, lo que dejo a su corazón muy débil y por lo tanto sin posibilidad de algún uno trasplante a largo plazo, se consideró la posibilidad de un trasplante de corazón, pero ninguno era compatible, y esa tenía que ser la última opción, ya que no sabían si resistiría la cirugía.

A pesar de lo difícil que era todo, cada uno de los miembros de la familia (a petición de Kurt) hacían como su todo fuera normal, no comentaban nada de que tal vez solo llegaría a los veinte y si tenía suerte un poco, mas, ahora todo lo que importaba era su padre, él no podía perderlo, al no.

* * *

Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos, ya había pasado una semana desde que si padre estaba en el hospital, y esa tarde trataría de conseguir algún tipo de empleo, ya que tenían que comenzar a pagar el tratamiento de su padre, su tío, Craig había dado el primer pago, por lo que a la familia le correspondía el segundo.

Carol había comenzado a planchar y lavar ropa ajena y Finn se hacia cargo lo mas posible del taller, aunque Kurt le ayudaba ya que sabía más de carros que dé el, pero el dinero no alcanzaba, así que tuvo la idea de conseguir un trabajo por sí mismo.

Hizo su facial matutino y se vistió mejor que nunca, quería causar una buena impresión a donde quiera que fuera, se puso un chaleco gris, con una camisa azul claro y unos jeans negros entallados junto con sus botas de diseñador. Le dedico un tiempo especial a su cabello y trato de ponerse los lentes de contacto, pero no lo logro, no tenía práctica, así que decidió dejarse sus gafas y las cambio por unas que combinaran con su atuendo.

Cuando llego a Mckinley, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el neandertal de Karofsky, quien le dedico una de sus miradas llenas de odio y lo inspecciono de arriba abajo.

-Dime, porque tan arreglado homo, ¿iras esta tarde con tu novio? – Kurt sintió como la sangre se le helaba al sentir la respiración del jugador en su cuello – no tengo. Y si así fuera no entiendo porque te importa.

Error.

Karofsky lo tomo por los hombros y lo estrello fuertemente contra los casilleros haciendo que su cerebro se sacudiera fuertemente. – ¡No me importa lo que hagas de tu vida Hummel! No eres más que un afeminado, vuelve hablarme así y te rompo la cara. – Kurt se quedó quieto con la mira fija en el puño del más grande. Escucho un ruido sordo contra su oído que lo sobresalto haciéndolo apretar los ojos con fuerza. El puño de Karofsky estampándose contra el casillero resonó en todo el pasillo. El jugador se alejó riendo y Kurt se deslizo hasta el piso y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

"_tranquilo no te lastimo, no tengas miedo, no se lo demuestres, eres mejor que el levantante"_

Se paró respirando con dificultad con el zumbido del golpe aun en su oído. ¿Qué tenía ese chico en su contra?

Era mejor no averiguarlo.

Subió en su viejo auto y partió hacia _The lima bean_ con suerte ahí conseguiría empleo.

No lo hizo.

El gerente le había dicho que estaban llenos pero que si había vacantes le avisarían de inmediato. Así fue en varias tiendas de ropa y restaurantes, al final del día volvió a casa de mal humor y frustrado.

- Hey, ¿tío te encuentras bien? – Finn veía caricaturas en la sala cuando vio a su hermanastro tirarse en el sillón – no me gusta que me digas así, ni viejo, ni cuate, ni tío. Llámame Kurt o hermanito. ¿De acuerdo? - el castaño estaba irritado y lo menos que quería era que lo llamaran así.

- De afcuefdo, do siefnto, pefo crefi que tamfoco tef gufstafa que fe diferan hefmafito. – Finn comía cereales y hablaba con la boca llena - ¡cielos Finn! Ten la decencia de tragar primero, no me interesa ver como masticas tu comida, asqueroso. – el castaño tapaba con la mano su vista hacia el rostro de Finn quien solo sonrió. – prefiero que me llames así a cualquiera de otros sobrenombres.

- Bien, y porque estas tan irritado, no conseguiste empleo ¿cierto? – Kurt miro a Finn con escepticismo mientras este se llevaba otra cuchara de cereal a la boca. – No, lo hice, pero espero tener más suerte mañana, me voy a dormir, buenas noches. – Kurt se paró del sillón, pero Finn lo detuvo con la boca aun llena de comida.

- ¡Efspeba! – Finn se habló y la jalo tan bruscamente que lo salpico de leche en la cara, Kurt hizo una mueca de asco mientras trataba de mantener la calma, y no golpear a Finn en la entrepierna.

- Eres tan desagradable Frankenteen. - el castaño tomo una servilleta y limpio con cuidado sus anteojos. - ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

- Uh, lo siento. Yo quería decirte que encontré esto, lo dejaron en mi clase de matemáticas unos tipos alzados con pinta de nerds, es de una escuela de matemáticas. – Finn sonreía como cuando veía sus caricaturas matutinas cuando le enseño el volante. – Aja y eso para que me sirve a mi… si no recuerdas soy el más inteligente en esa materia, tan inteligente que no tomo esa clase porque mi nivel está a la altura de los maestro, incluso los supera. – Kurt sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- ¡Exacto! – Finn pego un brinquito en el aire y tomo a Kurt por los hombros. – están ofreciendo empleos, como tutores para alumnos con bajo desempeño, se lo dijeron a los profesores, tu puedes ir a pedir trabajo como tutor de matemáticas, te pagarían bien por hacer lo que mejor sabes, seria excelente Kurt, solo necesitas unas cartas de recomendación que te pueden dar los maestros y llevar tus notas, demostrar que eres superdotado en eso y te darán el empleo enseguida.

Kurt tomo el folleto y lo reviso. – Podría ser buena idea, pero yo no soy maestro Finn, además tengo ensayos con el coro. Tengo una vida aunque no lo creas.

- Lo sé, por eso te programe la cita para el viernes, será estupendo, y solo serán cuatro días a la semana, lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado. – el menor miro al más alto con los ojos como plato. - ¡Finn Hudson! ¡Pedazo de poste! ¡¿Programaste una cita sin mi autorización?! –

- Si, así es, tienes que estar ahí a las diez, yo le diré a los maestros no te preocupes. – el grandote miraba al castaño con una sonrisa enorme. Kurt soltó un resoplido resignado y asintió – de acuerdo, tu ganas, estaré ahí, conseguiré las cartas mañana, buenas noches Finn. –

El ojiazul se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras Finn daba un golpe de triunfo en el aire y se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón a comer, papitas cubierto con la manta. Kurt le sonrió con ternura – Gracias, hermanito – le guiño un ojo antes de subir por las escaleras. Finn le sonrió con la boca llena de nuevo y continúo viendo televisión.

* * *

Nick daba vueltas sin parar por la sala del apartamento con el celular en la mano.

Los warblers lo miraban andar de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación. – Nick, relájate ya llamara. – Jeff se acercó a él y lo tomo por los hombros mientras se sentaba con él en el sillón. Nick le sonrió con amor, y Jeff lo miraba tranquilizadoramente.

- De acuerdo, ¿se van a besar? Para dejarlos a solas. – David los miraba con una sonrisa burlona desde el otro sillón. – ¡Thompson! No digas estupideces, sa. Sabes que Jeff y yo somos amigos y él tiene. Tiene novio. – Nick se había puesto colorado y dejo escapar esto último con algo de amargura, nadie lo noto, excepto David quien era el único, además de Blaine, que sabía que amaba a Jeff con locura. – Bien entiendo, hm tranquilo de acuerdo, Blaine tiene veintidós años, creo que puede cuidarse solo. – todos miraron a David con incredulidad.

- Es Blaine, el chico que cada vez que sale termina en un pelea, y no quisiera ser grosero, pero es algo torpe, y el más infantil de los seis. – el comentario de Wes hizo que los warblers se relajaran un poco haciéndolos reír. – Bueno eso no quita que es un idiota arrogante, además ya hubiera llamado si se estuviera en algún bar o en una pelea. – Thad había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación de izquierda a derecha.

Nick miro a los cuatro con angustia. – Bien ya no puedo hace seis hora que desapareció, saldré a buscarlo.

- Nick por favor tranquilo, te aseguro que está bien ya llamara o vendrá, no es un niño. – Jeff se había parado en la puerta impidiéndole el paso al moreno. – No, no es un niño, pero si un idiota que se va con cualquiera para tener sexo y es mi mejor amigo, si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonare, a un lado Jeff, por favor.

En eso la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando pasar a un muy sonriente Blaine. –Que sucede aquí, ¿están peleando? – Blaine miro a todos confundido, los warbler le regresaron la misma mirada y Nick se aproximó hacia él. – ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste Anderson?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo nos tenías?!

- Aclaro, lo tenías, nosotros le dijimos que era cuestión de tiempo para que llamaras o regresaras.- Wes miraba divertido como Nick sacudía a Blaine por los hombros, mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

¡Hey! Suéltame ¡tranquilo! Cielos, arruinas mi chaqueta. – Blaine se zafo del agarre de Nick y se aliso el Blazer. – ¡A la mierda tu chaqueta! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – el moreno tomo al ojimiel por los hombros y lo sentó en el sillón.

- Fui a ver a mi padre. –

Wes escupió la cerveza y se atraganto al escuchar las palabras del moreno, todos los demás lo miraban con los ojos como plato. – Tu padre. ¿Es una broma cierto? – el rubio miraba con incredulidad a Blaine. El ojimiel se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Así que, si lo hiciste, después de lo que hizo vas y lo busca, para pretender que no pasó nada ¡¿cierto?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota Blaine?! ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?! Que…

- Basta, Nick por favor, sabes porque lo hice y ni tú ni nadie pueden reclamarme, tú has tenido toda la vida a Craig y yo no ¿okay?…solo quería estar cerca de él. – Blaine se encogió de hombros, y agacho la cabeza.

Nick asintió y sonrió con ironía. – Toda tu vida dijiste que no lo querías volver a ver y ahora corriste en cuanto te llama, justo igual que un perro, si es cierto yo tuve a mi padre ¡pero él no me corrió de casa y me dejo a mi suerte! – Blaine se paró de golpe y miro a Nick con amargura. – Es mi padre. – el moreno se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir a su habitación.

- Espera. – Nick lo tomo por el brazo y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y tranquilizador. – Lo siento, cuéntame que paso.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Blaine subió por el ascensor hasta la oficina de su padre, el día anterior lo había llamado inesperadamente pidiéndole que se vieran.

Cuando oyó la voz de su padre por teléfono no pudo evitar sentir una calidez que hacía mucho no sentía en su pecho, anhelaba ver a su padre, poder abrazarlo y contarle sus problemas, igual que a su madre. Nick sabía lo que había pasado, y le había aconsejado al moreno que no apareciera por ahí, ya que podría salir lastimado.

Llamo un par de veces a la puerta del despacho. – Adelante. – Blaine sintió un tirón en el estómago al reconocer la voz de su padre, se oía más dura y ronca. Al entrar se encontró con el hombre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y tenía las manos cruzadas sobre él, aun lado se encontraba Eleonor tan hermosa como siempre, pero los años no habían pasado en vano, se veía más fatigada y acabada, y su padre seguía siendo igual de imponente, pero las ojeras se hacían notar en su rostro cansado y las canas se asomaban por su cabello.

Blaine sintió un golpe en el pecho al detectar la misma mirada fría de años atrás. – Hijo, me alegra tanto verte, mi pequeño. – su madre lo atrapo en un abrazo y lo beso en las mejillas, Blaine no correspondió el gesto, solo se limitó a sonreírle con cariño, aun no olvidaba como ella también le había dado la espalda.

- Eleonor compórtate. – Albert se había parado y estaba mirando a Blaine con algo de ¿desprecio?

Eleonor se alejó del moreno y se situó a un lado de su esposo con la cabeza gacha.

- Te llame porque tengo una oferta que hacerte. – dijo Albert cruzándose de brazos.

"_Excelente, directo al grano, como me gusta"_

El ojimiel asintió. – Y ¿Cuál es esa oferta? Si me conviene tal vez la acepte. – Blaine miraba con la misma frialdad a su padre.

- De acuerdo, como sabrás no tengo herederos para las empresas Anderson, solo tu primo Sebastián, pero no lo considero apto, no aun, y mi única opción, por más que lo odie, eres tú. Mi hijo. – Albert había tomado al moreno por los hombros y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Creí que habías dicho que ya no era tu hijo, por ser homosexual, y tener relaciones con chicos. – Albert se estremeció al escuchar eso.

- Así es, pero no me queda de otra, estaría dispuesto a 'aceptarlo' si tomas el control de las empresas. – Albert hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir 'aceptarlo'.

- Ha si claro, lo supuse, todo por tu conveniencia ¿no? Pues adivina, no lo hare, no te voy a complacer después de que me borraste por completo de tu familia y me dejaste a mi suerte, muchas gracias, pero tengo una vida muy buena sin ustedes. – Blaine se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Blaine hijo espera. – su madre lo detuvo por el brazo. – te queremos de vuelta, tu padre te está dando la oportunidad de que todo vuelva a ser como antes, sé que tu vida es muy exitosa, pero, necesitas a tu familia ¿no?

"_es cierto, los extraño, demasiado"_

El ojimiel se giró y miro a su madre, la morena tenía un brillo en los ojos y le sonreía con amor, el menor sintió como un aire desesperado crecía en su pecho, quería a su familia devuelta, desesperadamente, había tenido tantos ratos difíciles, con Patrice…ese estúpido francés. Quería amor desesperadamente.

Se fundió en un abrazo cálido con su madre y su padre sonreía con triunfo recargado en el escritorio. – de acuerdo lo hare, pero será a mi manera, vendré cuando pueda. – dijo Blaine parándose enfrente de Albert

-Bien, excelente hijo, es una buena decisión, pero tendré que aclarar unas cuantas cosas, no sé si tu tengas algo que ver con…hombres, pero prefiero que eso lo mantengas lo más privado posible. No voy a aceptar eso nunca y lo sabes. – el moreno sintió un impulso de salir de ahí, pero solo asintió. – Muy bien, eso está claro entonces, y segundo, tendrás que dejar un poco toda esa mierda de la música y la actuación, no ahora pero lo harás ¿esta entendido?

"_Abandonar a los warblers…mis amigos, dios ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"_

Blaine asintió con dolor, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero tendría a su familia ¿no? –Excelente y por ultimo te inscribiré en la escuela de matemáticas de Westerville ahí podrás aprender todo lo que tienes que saber para manejar las empresas, matemáticas básicas, calculo, estadística, etcétera, ¿está claro? Mañana mismo te inscribo, tengo influencias ahí, así que será sencillo y te asignaran un profesor particular para que obtengas tu diploma más pronto. – Albert tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin, había logrado que su legado no se perdiera, no podía dejárselo a Smythe, esa rata lo arruinaría, en cuanto a Blaine, en cuanto encontrara a alguien más apto, se desharía de él.

El menor asintió una última vez, y le dedico una sonrisa cálida a su mama, quien lo tenía sujeto del brazo abrazándolo firmemente. – tengo que avisarles a mis amigos, y tendré que mudarme a Westerville ¿verdad? – Albert asintió. – Muy bien entonces me voy. Gracias papa. – el moreno se acercó y abrazo a su padre. El mayor fingió que lo hacía, pero se retiró enseguida y se arregló el saco. – en una semana comienzan tus clases. Te puedes retirar, es un placer tenerte devuelta Devon.

Blaine asintió, abrazo por última vez a su madre, salió del edificio y se dirigió a L.A en su auto. Tenía que hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que haba hecho, aun trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Dirigiría las empresas de su padre, ¿dejaría a los warblers? Eso ya lo vería después, tenía a su familia, y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

_**-Fin de Flash Back-**_

Nick tenía la mandíbula en el piso, y los demás miraban a Blaine sorprendidos.

- Entonces, nos vas a abandonar. – el rubio miro al moreno con tristeza. –No claro que no Jeff, eso es algo que aun tendré que aclarar, no sé qué pasara, pero, creo que ahora una parte de mi vida serán los negocios. – el menor se encogió de hombros.

¡¿Cómo pudiste!? ¡Eso era lo que evitaste años atrás Blaine! Dejar que tu padre te controlara, y ahora así como así aceptas lo que él dice, ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Contesta hobbit! – Nick se había parado de su asiento y fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada.

- ¡Basta! Nick estoy harto ¿okay? Necesito tu apoyo, por favor, es mi familia, hare lo que yo quiera Nick y no puedes impedirlo así que ustedes acepten o no, mañana empaco y me mudo a Westerville. Más tarde hablare con tu padre.

Nick miro a su amigo resignado, - de acuerdo, iré contigo, acaso crees que te libraras de mi tan fácil cariño, tendrás a este warbler cuidando tu trasero y jodiendote todo los días de tu vida.

Blaine sonrió. –prefiero omitir la parte de joderme, eso nunca te lo permitiría. – Nick le metió un coscorrón en la cabeza y el moreno soltó un grito de dolor. – Bien de acuerdo en ese caso vamos todos, cuando nos hicimos amigos prometimos estar en las buenas y en las malas, y así será, nos seguiremos hasta la muerte de acuerdo. – Thad les sonrió a los cinco warbler y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

- ¡Abrazo grupal! – David se lanzó sobre los otros para apretarse entre los seis fuertemente. – ¿cuándo iniciaras tus aburridas clases? – Jeff hizo una mueca de terror al decir esto.

- en una semana. – dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. – ha eso es lo único que lamento de ti.

Blaine rodo los ojos y empujo a Nick y así fue como inicio una gran pelea entre los seis chicos.

Solo faltaba esperar como resultaría todo.

* * *

_**NOTA: Bueno y aquí esta, no me odien por lo de kurt! Enserio lo siento y que les pareció el padre de Blaine? Muahaha y ya vimos a nuestros warblers juntos!, tratare de actualizar pronto…si no tengo tareas lo haré lo prometo Perdonen cualquier error (: y en cuanto a Klaine, ya lo verán en el sig. capitulo. Los amo! Amo a Finn. En fin, espero y este fic les este gustando. Les dejare un pequeño spoiler…**_

_**- ¡¿Qué acaso estas ciego?! – el castoño miraba al ojimiel furioso. – lo siento pero el que lleva lentes aquí eres tú. – el moreno lo miraba sarcásticamente.**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero que nada siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero tuve algunas complicaciones.**

**Entre en depresión, fue ligera, pero en verdad me sentía mal y no tenia inspiración ni para escribir, pero luego en un momento me puse a ver Struck By Lightning y también vi la película de Kate Hudson A Little bit of heaven , y algo llego a mi, fue como una epifania.**

**Me di cuenta de que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre hay una solución. La vida es difícil, pero nunca se sabe cuando termina y por eso hay que disfrutarla, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada pequeño detalle de ella, y por sobre todo vivir llenándote de ilusiones y sueños, porque si no te planteas ninguna meta en la vida, bueno eso no es vivir, hay que darnos un tiempo para soñar, y vivir cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, disfrutando de las cosas mas sencillas. Ya sea desde leyendo un simple fanfic, o estando bien con tus seres queridos o el amor de tu vida, la vida es la cosa mas maravillosa y hermosa que existe, y si, si te puedes deprimir de vez en cuando, pero también aferrarte a las pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz.**

**Bueno lo siento, es mi pensamiento reflexivo xD solo quería compartirlo con ustedes. Bueno sin entretenerlos mas, espero y tomen un poco en cuenta este pequeño pensamiento mio.**

**¡Disfruten! Lamento cualquier error de ortografía pero no tuve tiempo de revisar :S**

* * *

**Cap. 4 "¿Es una broma?"**

_Sus manos recorrían su espalda ferozmente mientras su boca lo llenaba con cada beso, sentía el ir y venir de sus caderas, podía sentir que con cada embestida se aproximaba mas y mas al climax. Su lengua recorria con desesperación su boca y cada rincón de ella, su piel morena estaba perlada por el sudor que lo cubria. Cuando se sentía llegar se aferro a su espalda enterrando las uñas en aquella piel, el castaño quería ver su rostro quería saber quien era aquel moreno que lo volvia loco con cada estocada. Aferro sus manos al cabello negro he intento levantarle la cara para poder mirarlo._

_Todo estaba tan oscuro, y solo distinguio un par de ojos miel, esos ojos que hicieron que se perdiera mientras se venia en el pecho de el…-Te amo…- escucho que susurro en su oído mientras el también se corria en su interior…_

- Kurt... –

- ¡Kurt! –

- ¡Kurt despierta! ¡llegaremos tarde! –

Sintio como unas manos lo sacudían fuertemente, volviéndolo a la realidad de aquel sueño.

- Cielos Finn, ¡mas delicadeza por favor! – aun sentía aquellas manos envolviéndolo. Estaba cubierto de sudor y probablemente también de otra cosa, aquello había sido tan real, y Finn lo había arruinado.

- Fue solo un sueño… – Murmuro para si. – ¿Qué? – Finn lo miraba con aquella mueca de idiota tan común en el.

- ¡Nada! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto Finn! – Kurt estaba rojo y comenzó a lanzarle almohadas al mayor para que saliera. – Tranquilo viejo, apurate o llegaremos tarde. – Finn salio por la puerta y la cerro.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡Largo! – si había algo que molestaba a Kurt era que lo despertaran cuando dormia tan plácidamente, si era necesario, pero no de una forma tan brusca, y mucho menos cuando soñaba con algo tan hermoso.

"_Mierda. Tenia que despertarme justo cuando estaba en lo mejor."_

- Que cosas digo. ¡soy un maldito pervertido! – se paro de un brinco y se metio a la ducha para quitarse el sudor de encima y algo mas.

Se arreglo el cabello, se puso el conjunto, que había escogido con anticipación por la noche y bajo las escaleras.

Finn ya lo esperaba parado junto a la camioneta para ir a la escuela. – ¿No piensas desayunar cariño? – Carol miraba como salía apurado hacia la puerta con su hermanastro. – No Carol, Finn ya me esta esperando y no quiere llegar tarde. Hasta luego– Kurt solto un resoplido y salio por la puerta.

"_si no fuera tan idiota ya habría conseguido su permiso de conducir y no lo tendría que llevar yo, y asi no me levantaría en medio de algo tan hermoso"_

El castaño lanzo una mirada fulminate hacia Finn y este solo le dio una sonrisa de incomodidad. Ambos subieron a la camioneta y arrancaron. Kurt iba tan molesto que ni siquiera tenia delicadeza a la hora de conducir. – Tranquilo tio, nos vas a… - Kurt le lanzo cuchillos con la mirada a Finn.

- Lo siento, Kurt. Solo ve con cuidado, quiero llegar a salvo. – El castaño resoplo y maldijo a Finn por lo bajo mientras conducia un tanto mas tranquilo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el humor de Kurt había mejorado un poco pero no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella mirada amielada y esa voz tan sexy que hacia que se estremeciera cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Se aproximo a los casilleros y saco sus cosas. Oyo algunas risas por detrás de el y giro lentamente, Karofsky se aproximaba por el pasillo rodeado del equipo de futbol, rogo para que no lo notara. Pero había sido un mal dia para el color de su saco fuera rojo. Se volteo y se quedo quieto esperando el golpe, cerro sus ojos y espero a que el gorila lo empujara contra el casillero como solia hacerlo.

Nada ocurrio.

Volteo la mirada y ahí esta Karofsky del otro lado del pasillo conversando, Kurt lo observo, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada? El jugador levanto la vista y se encontró con los orbes azules de Kurt, el ojiazul al instante aparto la suya y comenzó a caminar hacia clase. Podía sentir la mirada de David sobre el. Tan intimidante, tan solo el hecho de saber que lo miraba lo hacia estremecerse de miedo.

Pero no podía demostrarle lo que sentía, debía de ser fuerte.

Sintio un tirón de su chaqueta y se encontró con dos sonrientes chicas. Santana y Mercedes lo voltearon.

- Hola cariño, te buscábamos. - La latina lo sujeto de un brazo y la morena de otro. – Hacia donde vas la clase es por aca. – Mercedes lo jalo mientras soltaba una risita.

- Oh cierto, me confundi, amaneci algo distraído. El idiota de Finn me dio una sacudida muy fuerte y eso me revolvió el cerebro. – Las dos chicas rieron ante el comentario del castaño y caminaron a grandes zancadas jalándolo por el pasillo. – Llegaremos tarde. – aceleraron el paso y entonces se toparon de frente con Karofsky.

"_Genial, justo lo que quería evitar"_

El jugador recorrio con la mirada al menor, y Kurt se estremecio, no era una mirada intimidante, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentirse incomodo. Dave le lanzo un sonrisa malvada y se hizo a un lado recargándose en los casillero mientras ambas chicas jalaban al castaño para continuar su camino. Kurt no pudo evitar voltear la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, el seguía viéndolo, recorriendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si quisiera penetrarlo. Kurt se sintió sucio.

Acaso aquella mirada era como de ¿morbo?

Sacudio la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos ridículos de su cabeza y continuaron caminando.

- Tranquilo lady Hummel, no dejes que ese imbécil te intimide. – Santana había sentido como su amigo se estremecio ante la mirada tan extraña que le dio Karofsky.

- Nosotras te cuidaremos. – Mercedes le dio una mirada traquilizadora.

- Estoy bien. – el ojiazul solto esto con un hilo de voz. Esa mirada lo había perturbado demasiado. Algo planeaba estaba seguro. Debia de mantenerse alerta.

Los tres entraron al aula para tomar sus clases.

* * *

El resto del dia Kurt se olvido por completo de Karofsky y prefirió concentrarse en hablar con los maestros para poder obtener sus cartas de recomendación que le hacían falta para el trabajo en el colegio de matemáticas de Westerville. La mayoría le pregunto el porque, y el no tuvo mas alternativa que contar lo de su padre y decirles que necesitaba el trabajo. Todos aceptaron gustosos hacerlas y firmarlas, ya contaba con cinco carta, solo faltaba la de Figgins, pero no seria problema, prácticamente podría tener el puesto ganado.

Pero también pensaba en otras cosas, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos avellana o el tacto de esa hermosa piel morena, el olor de aquel hombre con el que soño, que lo había llevado al cielo. Maldita sea había sido tan real, con quien había soñado, quien era ese muchacho.

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar.

Estaban sentado en la cafetería cuando Rachel saco su revista que tenia en la portada al "Gran" Blaine Anderson. Kurt fijo su vista de inmediato en el chico de la revista, se la arrebato de inmediato y se puso a observarlo con detenimiento, era el.

Sus ojos, esos ojos eran iguales, la piel a pesar de que no podía sentirla se veía igual, el cabello, si no fuera por el gel que el usaba seguro se verían esos maravillosos risos.

¿Por qué demonios había soñado que Blaine Anderson le hacia el amor de aquella manera tan maravillosa?

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al instante y Rachel le arrebato de vuelta la revista. – ¿Que te pasa? Crei que no te gustaba, además podias haberla pedido. – Kurto no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que decía la cantante. – Oye tierra llamando a Kurt. Has estado tan extraño todo el dia. ¿Qué te pasa?

La latina lo miro con insitencia, ya eran varias veces las que le preguntaba es al castaño. – Estoy bien, es solo que no dormi bien, lo siento Rachel. – un grito los hizo saltar a los cuatro.

Rachel tenia la mandibula en el piso, mientras miraba con adoracion el celular que estaba en sus manos.

Mercedes, Santana, Quinn y Kurt preguntaron a la vez. – ¿¡Que sucede!?

- Blaine Anderson. – Rachel no podía hablar parecía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento. – ¡Blaine Anderson viene a vivir a Ohio! ¡Acaba de twittear que se dirige hacia aca y llega hoy mismo para quedarse!

Comenzo a dar saltos mientras aplaudia, a Kurt le parecio algo como, una foca.

Santana tomo tomo el celular, y las otras dos chicas se acercaron a leer.

_Blaine Anderson (Blanderson)_

_¡Westerville, Ohio alla voy! Es bueno volver a vivir al lugar de mi infancia._

- Wow, a Westerville, ¿Por qué se vendría a este mediocre estado estando tan bien en L.A.? – todas las chicas tenían la mandibula en el piso, santana era la única perpleja. – Quizas sea por el estrés, muchos prefieren las ciudades tranquilas, además el es de aquí, probablemente quiere regresar a donde vivo casi toda su vida. – Quinn se sento en su lugar mientras continuo comiendo.

- Hay que secuestrarlo. – Kurt miro a Rachel con una ceja alzada. – ¿Es enserio? Bien genial. Yo pondré mi sotano y le arreglaremos una bonita recamara, mañana mismo vamos a Westerville y diremos 'Blaine venimos a secuestrarte, viviras con nosotros y seras feliz ¡yay!'

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario tan sarcástico de el castaño. – no era necesario tanto sarcasmo Kurt. Pero podemos ir a Westerville, aquí dice que llega hoy, iremos mañana y con suerte lo veremos. – la chica tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad quería eso.

- No Rachel no es buena idea, mejor la próxima semana que tengo que comprar unas cosas alla. De todos modos al parecer piensa quedarse aquí a vivir, no veo porque apurarse. – Mercedes tenia el celular en la mano mientras mandaba rápidamente un mensaje quietándole importancia al tema.

- De acuerdo pero iremos. – Se oyo un muy aburrido 'claro' departe de todos, Rachel se sento y continuo adorando el Twitt con una sonrisa.

Y pensar que Kurt iria a Westerville la semana que entra por el dichoso trabajo. Que diría Rachel, no podía decirlo porque seguro que se le pegaba como garrapata y necesitaba seriedad en esto.

* * *

El camino a Westerville había sido largo y agotador. Todos iban a punto de morir cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, y los dramas de Blaine durante el vuelo no habían ayudado mucho, había subido de mal humor y asustado por su pánico a las alturas. Y después había puesto su mejor actitud de Diva y Perra que pudo, regresando cada plato que le servían y gritonando a las aeromozas. Todos en el avión lo habían odiado, en algún momento hubo una que susurro que si era un delito arrojarlo de el.

Una limusina se había enargado de recoger a los seis Warblers y llevarlos a algún hotel. Minetras viajaban una asquerosa musica de fondo, según Blaine, sonaba y este venia gritoneando al conductor para que la quitara, nunca había estado mas insoportable.

- ¡Vamos! ¡es enserio! ¡Que acaso no tienes gusto en música! Quita esa mierda o hago que te despidan. – El pobre hombre que venia conduciendo había cambiado la estación mas de quince veces y ninguna le parecía al señor Anderson.

- ¡Blaine! ¡podrias dejar de molestar al pobre hombre! ¡dime que acaso tu no tienes manos o eres inútil! – Nick había llegado a su limite, odiaba que Blaine maltratara asi a los empleados, que tan amablemente ofrecían su servicio, no entendia que si no fuera por ellos n lograríamos muchas cosas.

- Mira si no lo ves, ahí esta un aparato llamado estéreo, pones el puto disco y suena la canción que a ti te complasca ¡idiota! – Nick le avento una carpeta llena de disco a Blaine y le dio directo el la cara, el moreno solo se limito a mostrarle el dedo de en medio y maldecir mientras ponía un disco de Katy Perry.

Nick se desparramo en el asinto dando un bufido de molestia, Jeff que estaba a su lado se le acerco y lo tomo por los hombros comenzando a masajerlos para desestrezar al warbler, de inmediato sintió como una corriente eléctrica envolvió su cuerpo ante el toque del rubio. Demonios ese chico si que sabia como volverlo loco, prefirió alejarse y mumurarle un 'gracias' ya que si seguía con ese lento masaje terminaría relajándolo, pero también alborotaría a un pequeño amigo, y eso no seria bueno, mucho menos con los demás presentes.

- Alli esta mucho mejor. – Blaine sonrio con satisfacción mientras hacia graciosos movimientos al ritmo se 'Last Friday Night'

Todos lo warblers supiraron aliviados, al fin dejaría de joder un poco, incluso el conductor le murmuro un bajo 'te lo agradezco' de alivio a Nick.

_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
_Pictures of last night_  
_Eended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a black top blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Todos miraban divertidos mientras Blaine se acercaba coquetamente a Nick para contentarlo cantándole la canción.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

Muy pronto el warbler cariñosamente abrazo al Moreno y se le unio junto con todos los warblers.

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

Al terminar la estrofa Nick le dio un codazo amistoso a Blaine, y se disponian a seguir con la cancion cuando el timbre de un celular con el tono de Raise Your Glass sonó.

Blaine miro su celular extrañado era un numero de oficina, bajo el volumen de la música y contesto.

- Hey, ¿Quién habla? – era mejor preguntar antes de rebelar que era el podía ser cualquier loca fan, como les decía el, que comenzaría a acosarlo. Odiaba tanto a esas gritonas molestas, pero no tenia mas alternativa, tenia que aceptarlas.

- Blaine, soy yo tu padre. – se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- Oh papa espera. – Blaine coloco el celular en una base y lo conecto al altavoz de la limusiona para no tener que sostenerlo. Todos hicieron silencio mientra el moreno hablaba con el señor Anderson.

- Bien, listo. ¿Qué pasa? – Blaine estaba sonriente y Nick lo miraba con una mueca de desagrado, no era justo, su padre solo lo utilizaría tenia ese presentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada era terco como una mula, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para darle un hombro en el cual desahogarse cuando el tipo le diera el golpe en la cara, como cuando eran adolescentes.

- Bien hijo, ya estas aquí en Westerville supongo, ¿A dónde se dirigen? –

- Ahm bueno teníamos planeado quedarnos en el Hotel Palace Wester. Es el mas lujoso, solo en lo que conseguimos un departamento donde vivir. –

- Uhm ¿Quedarnos? –

- Si asi es vengo con mis amigos, los warblers, decidi que me acompañarían, quieren estar conmigo y somos inseparables, vivíamos todos juntos en L.A. asi que haremos lo mismo aquí. – Blaine sonreía mirando a todos sus amigos.

- Ah un placer chicos. – el tono del hombre era un tanto frio.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron en coro los cinco chicos. – Nos presentamos por aqui señor Anderson, mientra lo conocemos en persona. – Wes siempre era el mas cortes de los seis.

- Soy Wesley Montgomery, un gusto. –

- Soy David Thompson, un placer señor. –

- Yo soy Jeffrey Sterling, que tal. –

- Thadeus Harwood, presente señor Anderson. –

- Un gusto chicos a todos. – el hombre trataba de sonar lo mas amable posible.

- Falta Nick papa, pero creo que no hace falta que te lo presente. – El moreno le lanzo una mirada maliciosa y divertida a Nick, quien capto enseguida y abrió los ojos como plato, para que luego una risita burlona saliera por sus labios.

- Hola señor como le ha ido, supongo que se acuerda de mi ¿no? Nicolas Duval. – El hombre carraspeo por la bocina del teléfono y Blaine tuvo que contener una risita. – El novio de su hijo. – Blaine le tiro un cojin de los que había en el auto a Nick conteniéndose de estallar a risas, movio sus labios sin hacer ruido diciéndole 'Ya basta'

- ¿Q-que? – Nick casi podía ver a Albert rojo de ira.

- ¡Na! Mentira, terminamos hace tiempo, ha. Pero seguimos siendo amigos. – Los warblers miraban sorprendidos a los dos muchachos que solo se lanzaban miradas divertidas, el atrevimiento de Nick era increíble. Ninguno sabia la historia real, que Albert los había encontrado en la cama de Blaine besándose salvajemente el dia que lo corrió de casa, y que le habían dicho que llevaban tiempo saliendo.

- Ah, bien. – el hombre solto un suspiro por el teléfono. – Un gusto a todos. – se oia un tanto confundido y Nick quería estallar en ese instante. – Bien hijo volviendo a lo que estábamos, quiero que vengas a casa. – Nick dejo de retorcerse y miro fijamente a Blaine, a quien se le ensancho una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Enserio? Y vendrían los chicos conmigo ¿verdad? – Blaine en verdaderamente estaba entusiasmado, volver a su casa, excelente.

Albert tardo en contestar – Si, pero solo será en lo que consigo un departamento amplio para ti…y para ellos. –

La sonrisa de Blaine crecio aun mas. –¡Genial! Entonces vamos para alla. –

- Ok, yo no estoy en casa, tu madre y yo vamos para una junta pero te recibiran los empleados. Hasta luego. –

- Gracias, hasta luego papi. –

Blaine termino la llamada y le dio la dirección al conductor.

Los warblers sonreían abiertamente, les gustaba la idea de ir a la casa de Blaine, que según la había descrito el moreno era enorme y tenia muchas habitaciones, estarían bien ahí en lo que conseguían un departamento para los seis o un edificion en donde los tres tuvieran su apartemento.

- Les gusta la idea por lo que veo, se quedaran en mi casa. – Blaine sonreía y pasaba su mirada por sus cinco amigos, pero se detuvo en Nick que tenia una mueca de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Nicky? – el moreno se encogio de hombro y aparto su mirada de la color miel.

- Yo no… - las palabras salieron con un hilo de voz, Blaine se acerco a su amigo y descanso sus manos en los hombros de este. – Lo entiendo, Nick, pero me gustaría que pasaras por lo menos ahí la noche el dia de hoy, imagina revivir nuestra infancia por un rato. –

- Bueno eso estaría bien. Pero no solo esta nuestra feliz infancia ahí, Blaine, también están los peores momentos de tu vida, y sinceramente estar cerca de tu padre después de lo que paso aun me incomoda. – Nick apartaba la mirada de Blaine avergonzado. – No soporto ver al hombre y no querer golpearlo al recordar lo que nos hizo cuando eramos mas chicos, lo que te hizo. – el moreno tenia los puños apretados, y el ojimiel tomo sus manos para relajarlas.

- Lo se, pero solo será una noche ¿okay? – Nick levanto la vsta y Blaine tenia esa mirada de cachorro. Demonios. – Ademas, eso ya paso, se que tu no lo dejas pasar tan a la ligera y lo entiendo, es mas solo una semana ¡Por favor Nicky! – Blaine tenia esa maldita mirada en Nick, sus ojos miel resaltaban mas que nunca.

- De acuerdo. – se rindió Nick. – pero luego me largo a mi propia casa, la que me dejo mi pa', el ahora esta en Lima resolviendo unos asuntos, pero su quieren venir conmigo hay mucho espacio en esa casa, ¿vale? Cuando regrese no habrá problema, desde que murió mama el se fue a vivir a un pequeño departamento cerca de ahí, asi que tenemos la casa para nosotros. – Los warblers asintieron entusiasmados, y Blaine también lo hizo, por ultimo envolvió a Nick en un gran abrazo al que se unieron los demás.

* * *

Todos bajaron y se pusieron detrás de Blaine delante del gran portón de la Residencia Anderson, el moreno llamo el timbre y espero a que la reja se abriera.

- Sabíamos que tu familia había sido importante, pero no tanto. – Blaine soltó una risita y le dio una palmada a Wes.

- Es. – aclaro Blaine con ese aire de arrogancia tan común en él.

Los recibió Linda la empleada que llevaba trabajando años con los Anderson y no puedo evitar darle un gran abrazo a Blaine, quien con algo de incomodidad le respondio.

- Me da tanto gusto Blainey estas tan grande, por dios no puedo creerlo. – La mujer lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Blaine debía admitirlo quería a esa mujer, pero su arrogancia no lo dejaba demostrarlo, al ver la actitud del chico la castaña sa alejo y los dejo pasar.

- Gracias, al fin. A mi también me da gusto, dentro de lo que cabe, claro. – Blaine paso de largo a Linda y ella solo se encogio de hombros, estaba tan cambiado, era todo un hombre, pero no quedaba nada de ese dulce niño que ella cuido durante dieciséis años. Todo era cierto, lo que leia en las revistas, se había dedicado a seguir a su pequeño Blaine desde lejos sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que había logrado, pero al parecer cuando leyó que era arrogante engreído era cierto, se había negado a creer de que alguien tan dulce y humilde como lo era Blaine se convirtiera en alguien tan prepotente, pero al parecer asi era. No eran solo envidias y chismes como crei. Seria cierto lo otro también, que se la pasaba de bar en bar, teniendo sexo y tomando. Tal vez si, le dolia tanto ver a ese chico asi, era como su hijo, era su hijo ella lo sabia, pero era mejor callar.

Cuando ella había quedado embarazada los Anderson le habían arrebatado al pequeño recién nacido, y nunca se supo nada de el casual embarazo de la sra. Anderson, asi que cabia la posibilidad de que lo fuera. Lo había descubierto cuando los confronto, ellos no lo negaron en absoluto, pero dijeron que el estaba mejor con ellos porque, ¿Que le podía ofrecer una simple empleada? Asi que solo pidió seguir trabajando para mantenerse cerca de el, a cambio, por supuesto de mantener la boca cerrada para no lastimar a Blaine.

Cuando lo corrieron, trato de hacer todo lo posible, pero Albert Anderson no la dejo y la amenazo con acabar con Blaine si intentaba algo. Ella nunca le habría echo algo asi, ella lo habría aceptado tal y como era, como gay, como su hijo. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, pero odiaba que estuviera tan frio, tan diferente, y todo por culpa de lo dura que era la vida, pero no podía dejarse envolver asi, tenia que acercarse a el y enseñarle que no todo era tan malo, pero quizá ella no podría, si le dijera que ella era su verdadera madre la odiaría, y con sobrada razón porque no hizo nada al igual que Eleonor cuando lo corrieron. Blaine necesitaba amor desesperadamente, a alguien que se lo diera sin condición, sin importar como fuera, que lo amara con pasión y desesperación y que el le correspondiera de la misma manera, ella le daría amor, lo juraba mientras lo tuviera con ella le daría todo el amor posible.

- Bien, chicos síganme vamos a mi habitación. – los seis chicos subieron hasta la recamara por las largas escalera mientras Linda observaba a su hijo con adoración.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine se quedo admirándola, todo estaba intacto, la habían cerrado con llave según recuerda, pero estaba abierta, limpia y con ese olor a jazmin que recordaba, amaba ese olor.

Se tiro sobre la cama, y los warblers tomaron asiento en los sillones, Nick se acerco y se acurruco junto a Jeff en la cama. – Bien hay que sacar este colchón. – Blaine se paro y jalo de debajo de la cama un colchón tamaño matrimonial. – aquí dormirá alguien y otro en el sillon. Se hace cama asi que no hay de que preocuparse no estará incomodo. Y al lado hay otra recamara que ocuparan los otros tres– Blaine se veía mas vivo que nunca, tomo unas cobijas del closet y se las tiro a los chicos.

- okey pero hay que disfrutar un poco aquí. – Thad ya había tomado su lugar en el colchón del piso y los otros lo miraban divertidos, se estiraba como león perezoso.

- ¿Cuando dijiste que irias a que te asignen tu maestreo de matemáticas y comiences las estúpidas clases? – David miraba a Blaine mientras empujaba a Thad haciéndose lugar el también en el colchón.

- La semana que entra. – Blaine cerro los ojos mientras hablaba en un bozteso, estaba exausto pero aun tenia que cenar, debía comer antes de dormir. Los chicos se quedaron conversando esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. Todo iba bien por ahora.

* * *

Kurt se vistió lo mejor que pudo ese dia, quería causar una buena impresión, demostrar que a pesar de ser joven tenia un intelecto superior y podía tomar las cosas con profesionalismo, sin mencionar que tenia grandes planes para el futuro, si es que llegaba y un gran sentido de la moda.

Se puso un conjunto de la colección de Marc Jacobs lo hacia verse profesional, acompañado de unas botas negras, un sueter y una chaqueta. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado y sus gafas grandes y cuadradas, muchas veces lo acusaban de hipster por usarlas, pero si no lo hacia se rompería el cuello seguramente ya que no veía nada sin ellas, tenia unos seis pares de diferente color para combinar según su atuendo, no era que las quiesiera tan grandes pero asi las recomendaba el medico. La estúpida enfermedad del corazón no solo estropeaba su cuerpo poco a poco, la sangre a veces amenazaba con no llegar a la parte de su cerebro donde se localiza el sentido de la vista, justo en la nuca, asi que le afectaba perdiendo cada vez mas su vista, esperaba que no empeorara, era frustrante.

Tomo el viejo sedan color blanco que le habia pertenecido a su madre, y se dirigio hacia westerville.

Todo iba absolutamente bien, tras unas dos horas de viaje ya iba directo a la facultad. Cuando de repente al dar vuelta en un semáforo vio por el retrovisor como un idiota se pasaba el color rojo.

Su auto dio de lleno contra el de Kurt, justo por un lado. El castaño sintió como se le sacudía el cerebro escucho el rechinar de los frenos y el golpe que hizo cuando impacto contra el auto fue escandaloso, el otro conductor no iba a gran velocidad pero seguro había sufrido una fuerte sacudida, aunque no tanto como Kurt, se le vino el alma cuando vio que se iba a impacta contra el.

Abrio la puerta con dificultad y salio horrorizado para reponerse del golpe.

Entonces vio como el otro conductor salía del carro que lo había chocado al parecer también estaba asustado, y se apresuro a revisar su carro.

- Mi auto… - El muchacho hablo con un hilo de voz. – ¡Mi pobre y hermoso auto! –

Kurt no sabia que decir, el carro era un un Peugeot RCZ 2013, no habia tenido la culpa, además el imbécil era el que se había pasado el alto, y casi no habia sufrido daño el pobre automovil, en cambio el de el.

- ¡Mierda! Mi padre me matara en cuanto salga del hospital ¡el auto de mi madre! – El castaño volteo y fulmino con la mirada al chico que estaba de espaldas a el horrorizado viendo la pequeña abolladora.

-¡TU! ¿¡QUE ACASO ESTAS CIEGO!? – el moreno se volteo lentamente al escuchar como el castaño le gritaba, sus ojos miel se encontraron con los orbes azules del castaño. Y se quedo paralizado, nunca habia visto ojos tan lindos, parecían el mismo cielo, vio el cabello del chico estaba perfectamente peinado y era un poco mas alto que el. De pronto volvió a la realidad y recordó la situación.

- ¿Que? – miro al menor de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, sintió como el enojo se acumulaba en su cerebro, la habia gritado. ¡Ese niño estúpido le habia gritado! ¡A el! ¡Blaine Anderson!

- ¡He dicho! – Kurt dio un paso hacia el moreno

- ¡¿Qué acaso estas ciego!? – el castaño miraba al ojimiel furioso. – Lo siento, pero el que lleva lentes aquí eres tu. – el moreno lo miro sarcásticamente.

- ¡Ha! ¡Muy gracioso! Mira lo que hiciste arruinaste mi auto. – Kurt se sentía hervir de ira, era un mocoso estúpido.

- ¿Cuál auto? Eso… ¿a eso le llamas auto? Por favor es una mugrienta carcacha. – al parecer Blaine estaba muy divertido al ver como el ojimiel pagaba gritos por su estúpido auto.

- ¡Y! carcacha o no era mio y va a tener que pagarlo ¡Imbecil! ¡Me oiste! – Kurt pegaba con su dedo en el pecho de el moreno.

- Wow espera un momento yo pagarte. Estas loco, ahora haste aun lado mocoso que no tengo tiempo me oiste. – Blaine se dispuso a subir a su auto pero Kurt lo detuvo y tiro para que quedara frente a el.

- De aquí no te vas sin responderme, ¡niño engreído y mimado! . – Blaine se solto de su agarre y fulmino con la mirada al castaño.

- ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien soy? - Blaine se cruzo de brazos y trato de intimidar al castaño con una mirada altanera. Pero este ni se molesto.

- No me interese quien seas, por mi puedes ser la reina de Inglaterra y puedes pudrirte, pero me vas a pagar el automovil. – Kurt puso su mejor cara de perra y miro al moreno de la misma manera. Nadie se mete con un Hummel.

- Ah soy nada menos y nada mas que Blaine Anderson cariño, y si yo quiero no te pago nada. –

A Kurt se le seco la boca, con el impacto y el coraje no le dio tiempode reconocer al tipo parado frente a el, era el mismo chico con el que ya habia soñado mas de tres veces y por el que morían sus amigas, tenia la boca seca, pero no de impresión, si no porque el coraje y el odio se acumularon a un mas.

- ¡Como dije! No. Me. Interesa ¡agh! – Kurt dio una vuelta en su lugar y volvió a mirar a Anderson

- ¡Lo único que me faltaba toparme con la persona mas hueca e imbécil del planeta! ¡Por Gaga! ¡Líbrame de los imbéciles! – todo esto lo dijo mas para si, sin importarle la mirada de odio que le daba el ojimiel.

- Oye sabes que, eres un mocoso idiota, soy superior a ti en lo que sea, no te voy a pagar, ¡por mi puedes morirte aquí! – Blaine dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su auto, esta vez el castaño no lo detuvo, lo cual le sorprendio un poco.

- ¡Bien! ¡Escuchame Anderson! – Kurt se acerco a la ventanilla y le dijo con la voz mas calmada posible. – Puedes tener todo el dinero del mundo, quédatelo, no lo necesito, pero te aclaro algo. Nunca vas a ser mejor que yo, nunca, yo no soy ni un arrogante ni un engreído y prefiero mil veces ahogarme en mi vomito que volver a tratar con alguien como tu, no eres mas que una mierda, no eres nada. – Kurt se alejo caminando a su auto, subio y arranco.

Blaine estaba sorprendido, nunca en su vida le habían hablado asi, y mucho menos una persona común, se supone que lo amaban ¿no? Bajo del auto de nuevo trato de despejarse antes de continuar su camino.

- Mocoso insolente. – murmuro y dio una sonora patada al pavimento. –¡Ojala y se pudra! –

Volvio a subir a su auto y maneo hasta el Colegio de matematicas, ya era tarde y tenia que llegar.

* * *

El castaño aun sentía la ira correr por su sangre, el tipo era exactamente como lo imagino, un idiota total.

Llego y estaciono su auto chocado en el estacionamiento del colegio, este era bastante grande, como era que se llamaba, ¿Dalton? Algo asi.

Se dirigio a la entrada y cruzo la gran puerta, la academia era muy lujosa, y según habia investigado tenia dormitorios privados. Inmediatamente pregunto donde estaba la dirección y un tipo robusto, amigable y con bigote lo dirigio, este le lanzo una mirada algo extraña.

- ¿A que vienes tu muchacho? ¿Te inscribiras? – pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa. – Porque si es asi estas en un lugar muy bueno, esta es una academia solo para hombres y bueno, la mejor de matemáticas en todo Ohio.

- Lo se, pero no vengo a inscribirme, vengo a pedir trabajo, como tutor. Ya sabe, que buscan para las clases con menor desempeño. – El hombre le dirigio una curiosa mirada. – ¿Cuantos años tienes? – dijo fascinado. – Unos veintiocho o veinticinco ¿acaso? –

Kurt solto una risita, al parecer el atuendo lo hacia verse horriblemente viejo. – no tengo diecisiete, cumpliré dieciocho en mayo. – el mayor lo miro con una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Y viniste a pedir trabajo como maestro? – se pararon en la puerta de lo que al paracer era el despacho del director. Antes de que kurt respondiera la recepcionista los interrumpio.

- ¿Que se les ofrece Harold? – la chica era de unos treinta años de edad. – ¿Traes a alguien en problemas?

- No Tammy, este chico viene por lo del trabajo de tutor para las clases de promedio bajo. – la chica lo miro de arriba abajo. Kurt ya estaba cansado de que lo barrieran. Tammy solto un pequeño 'Oh' sorprendida.

- Bien los dejo, hasta luego chico, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Kurt.

- No se lo dije, pero soy Kurt Hummel, un placer. – el mayor asintió con una sonrisa – Harol Taller, un placer. – el hombre palmeo la espalda del chico y se retiro aun mirándolo con fascinación, Kurt le dio una sonrisa timida y se volteo con la recepcionista.

- Bien asi que vienes a solicitar el trabajo, entonces déjame tomar tus datos me dejas tu archivo y te pasare con el director. – Kurt asintió y se acerco a la chica.

Cuando le dio sus datos, y su edad, la chica lo miro de la misma manera que Harold lo hizo.

- Bien y ¿dime porque siendo menor de edad vienes por el puesto? – la chica miraba interrogativamente al castaño.

- Bueno, necesito el dinero y además creo que la matemática se me da bien, seria una pena desperdiciarlo. – Kurt tenia puestas esas barreras invisibles, listas para cuando alguien se atreviera a atacarlo, no le gustaba que lo molestaran y podía envolverse en ellas a hablar sin pensar, ser hiriente, nadie excepto su padre, hacia que bajara su guardia, en un mundo donde te molestan por ser quien eres, hay que tener cuidado.

- Pero…

Tammy iba a protestar cuando una figura aparecio al otro lado de la puerta, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de porte elegante, alto y de traje, con el cabello peinado hacia un lado.

- Tammy, hay alguien mas para el puesto de tutor, ninguno de los que ha venido es apto. – el hombre se frotaba el rostro y parecía frustrado.

- Esta este chico William, pero… - el hombre poso su vista en Kurt y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Hazlo pasar. – fue todo lo que dijo y entro de nuevo a la oficina llevándose consigo los documentos del chico.

Kurt sintió su estomago retorcerse, habían llegado los nervios, la chica le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que pasara, el se paro cautelosamente y entro a la oficina, se respiraba muy bien ahí, estaba fresco en las paredes habia alchiveros color negro y repisas de libros, muchos libros, y enfrente estaba el escritorio, el aire entraba libremente por la ventana detrás de esta, Kurt tomo asiento y espero a que el hombre hablara.

- Bien te llamas Kurt Hummel y eres de Lima, Ohio, tienes diecisiete años y según lo que dice aquí en la secundaria en la que estudias, McKinley High School, te privan de las clases de calculo, estadística, aritmética, francés, español, algebra lineal y avanzada, porque tienes un nivel superior incluso al de los maestros, ¿eres superdotado Kurt? – El hombre miro a Kurt dejando de lado su expediente.

- Asi es. – Kurt volvió a subir aquellas barreras y se sintió mas seguro. – Como vera mi nivel es extraordinario, puedo ser mejor incluso que los maestros que usted tiene aquí. – El hombre lo miro con una ceja alzada. Kurt carraspeo, quizás habia exagerado. – Bueno creo que le podría ser de mucha ayuda si me diera una oportunidad, usted me preguntara ¿Por qué un chico de tu edad querria ser maestro? Bueno, necesito mucho el dinero, y me gusta ayudar a las personas, en mi escuela me dicen nerd, pero soy el primero al que acuden tanto maestros como alumnos cuando tienen problemas de matemática, o francés ya que lo hablo con fluidez. No le podría contar las veces que he corregido a los maestros durante su clase. – Kurt le sonrio al hombre, pero trato de verse seguro, mas no arrogante.

El hombre asintió. – Muy bien, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, aquí tienes cinco cartas de recomendación con muy buenos adjetivos calificativos sobre ti, y tres de ellas vienen de maestros con doctorado, excelente, te sere sincero, me agradas, pero me gusta el profesionalismo, y si te doy el trabajo tendrías que lidiar con alguien en especial, este chico requiere atención personalizada, asi lo exigieron, asi que te pagaría mejor, porque tu nivel me gusta para justo eso, para enseñarle a ese muchacho que necesita aprender rápido y con facilidad. – El hombre le sonreía abiertamente a Kurt. – Soy William Renolds, un placer tenerte integrado en mi academia, bienvenido a Dalton Kurt Hummel.

Al castaño se le callo la mandibula al piso, lo habia logrado y fue tan fácil.

"_Gracias cerebro anormal y superdotado!"_

- Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo? – William asintió entusiasmado. –Tienes mucho potencial, te pagare quinientos dólares a la semana, empezando por supuesto, luego si tienes talento y según como vayas te aumentare el sueldo. Ahora sígueme te dare un aula especial, empiezas hoy mismo.

Kurt asintió y se paro de su asiento siguiendo al hombre llegaron aun aula pequeña con un pizarrón y una diez bancas en ella, un gran escritorio, y una silla bastante comoda, aun lado habia archiveros y libreros con todos los libros que le serian útiles.

- Bien aquí, tu me iras diciendo que es lo que necesitas, esta se supone que era el aula de castigo pero bueno tendre que usar otra, esta es tuya y solo tuya. – le entrego las llaves de la habitacion a Kurt.

No lo podía creer, ahora era un maestro conviviría en Dalton con otros maestros se sentía tan grande en este instante, y lo mejor era que tendría el dinero para las terapias de su padre.

- Gracias señor no tiene idea de como le agradezco esto. – Kurt admiraba sus nuevas llaves.

-Llamame Will, y es un honor tenerte Kurt de verdad, le dara prestigio a la academia contar con alguien con tanto potencial como tu. Me voy familiarízate un poco. – en eso entro Tammy con una caja y la coloco en el escritorio. – Estos son tus materiales, acomodalos a tu gusto, tu horario es todos los días a las 5. Aquí te dejo un mapa para que no te pierdas en la academia, y también ofreceras una función como sustituto asi que te pagaría extra por eso. Claro no interferirá con tus actividades extraculiculares, ni los estudios, porque aquí dice que estas en el coro, aquí también hay un coro, pero bueno eso es irrelevante. Sin mas por el momento, me retiro. – EL hombre se dirigio a la puerta dejando a Kurt admirando el aula.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ¿Quién seria ese chico al que le daría clases particulares? Y si esto podía se mas maravilloso.

* * *

Blaine llego de mal humor a Dalton pero trato de pones su mejor cara, ya que William Renolds era un buen amigo de su padre.

Entro en el despacho, Will ya lo esperaba.

- Llegas terriblemente tarde Blaine. – dijo mirando su reloj

- Lo siento Will tuve un accidente y eso me retraso. – Blaine se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

- No importa, me diste tiempo de encontra a tu maestro particular. – Will le sonrio y le palmeo la espalda. – Vamos a que lo conozcas. – Blaine tomo su bolso y siguió a Will.

Llegaron aun aula que estaba cerca de la sala de descanso, el mayor llamo dos veces.

- Adelante. – se escucho una voz un tanto, delicada a través de la puerta y ambos ingresaron, Blaine vio a la figura delante de el era un poco mas alto con el cabellor bien peinado color castaño.

- Bien, el es Kurt Hummel Blaine, Kurt el es Blaine Anderson, el será tu alumno único y especial. – Kurt giro y se encontró con los ojos amielados del moreno de pronto sintió como un odio corria su cuerpo

- ¡Tu! – dijo mirando a Blaine

- ¡Ay no! – Blaine miraba directamente a Kurt, estaba sumergido en esos ojos azules como el cielo.

- es una broma, si eso es Will ¿verdad? Dime que no le enseñare a el. – Kurt sonreía irónicamente mientras se acercaba al mayor.

- No ¿porque lo seria? Te dije que le enseñarías a alguien especial y aquí esta, todo tuyo, espero y hagas un buen trabajo chico, te estoy dando una muy grande oportunidad y dada tu edad única, no la desperdicies, aquí están los datos de Blaine y lo que necesitaras para enseñarle. – William coloco una carpeta bastante gruesa junto con una guía de estudios en el escritorio y salio por la puerta.

Blaine miraba al castaño con arrogancia solo le dedico una sonrisa seductora. – Hola de nuevo, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? – Kurt rodo los ojos y miro al moreno con fastidio

Iba a enseñarle durante mucho tiempo a Blaine Anderson, un idiota total, esperaba que su paciencia se hiciera presente.

* * *

_**Espero y le haya gustado el cap es mas largo que los demás pero muy interesante o eso creo, en fin. A todos los que siguen la historia les agradezco mucho, ¡los amo! Y si lo se Blaine es un idiota !pero eso es lo mejor! Les dejo un spoiler:**_

_**- Admite que te gusto y soy sexy – Kurt lo miro con incredulidad, y pensar que habia soñado que tenia sexo con el. Blaine se acerco peligrosamente –Besame…**_

_**Muahaha ya se soy mala**_

_**Y por aquí dejo este link! El auto de Blaine. ¡Eliminen espacios! :)**_

_**Auto de Blaine: www . autocity UpImages / autocity / galerias / 2010 / 12 / peugeot-rcz-thp-200_.jpg (Agreguen - punto com y diagonal -despues de autocity)**_

_**¡Dejen su reviews! ¡Me encantan sus comentarios y me animan a escribir mas! Nos leemos luego! ;D**_

_**¡Y ahora cada cap dejare esto mi frase favorita!**_

_**"La vida viene a toda velocidad, recorre tu cuerpo y trata de escapar para ser expresada de cualquier manera posible. De alguna manera se parece mucho a...Un rayo." - Struck by lightning.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lo se me van a asesinar y lo merezco, pero pueden hacerlo cuando termine mi historia xD en verdad lo siento :( Estoy en exámenes y bueno es difícil tratar de concentrarse en escribir un buen cap. con tantas cosas encima.**

**Pero aquí esta, y juro por Klaine, Harry Potter, Crisscolfer y los unicornios que actualizare más seguido, ya estoy entrando en vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo. **

**Bueno no los entretengo más.**

**¡A leer! ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "El Jazmín"**

(…)Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? – Kurt rodo los ojos y miro al moreno con fastidio.

De acuerdo. – el castaño tomo asiento en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar el plan de estudios con cuidado. Blaine lo miraba curioso, había chocado con el hace una hora y lo había maldecido y ahora resultaba que iba a ser su profesor de matemáticas. Que locura.

Kurt alzo la vista y vio a Blaine contemplándole. –Amm… acerque esa mesa y la silla para comenzar por favor. – el castaño se sentía incomodo por las miradas del moreno.

-Ok. – Blaine hizo lo que el castaño le ordeno, acerco una mesa pequeña de trabajo junto con la silla y la puso de frente al escritorio. Cuando se sentó se recargo contra sus codos y continuo observando al castaño quien examinaba el expediente de Blaine.

Kurt carraspeo. – Bien, tiene hasta la secundaria, supongo que sabe matemáticas básicas, así que empezaremos con…algebra y un poco de geometría. – Kurt se paro y se aproximo a la caja con libros que le había dejado Will. Blaine observaba cada movimiento del ojiazul. Kurt se agacho para rebuscar entre los libros uno de algebra.

Blaine se atraganto con su saliva al a ver al castaño en esa posición.

"_Wow. Que trasero."_

Era respingón y perfectamente redondeado. Se apretaba perfectamente en ese pantalón entallado y no puedo evitar fijarse en sus piernas, esbeltas y bien formadas, las botas se amoldaban a ellas de manera deliciosa, hacia ejercicio definitivamente. Se le hizo agua la boca de pensar lo que podía hacer con ese trasero y las piernas sobre sus hombros.

De repente sintió que sus pantalones se ajustaban más en su entrepierna. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente y controlarse cuando vio que el castaño se incorporaba.

- Tome. Este le será útil, hoy me dedicare a ver que es lo que sabe así que le hare unas preguntas y…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Blaine interrumpió el castaño y lo miro a los ojos con arrogancia.

- Ohm…Creí que ya te lo había dicho el rector. Pero bueno, al parecer no prestaste atención. Me llamo Kurt Hummel. Ahora dime usted…

- Oh, vamos "¿usted?" ¿Es una broma? No deberíamos de tener algo mas de confianza, serás mi maestro después de todo. _Kurt. _

El castaño sintió un escalofrió al escuchar como el moreno decía su nombre. Con una voz tan profunda y seductora. – Bien como sea. – carraspeo y tomo aire. – puedes decirme como quieras, así estarás cómodo, seré tu profesor así que supongo que debe de haber cierto trato. Ahora…

- Bien, bien. Dime Blaine, cariño. Oye y… ¿cuantos años tienes?

Kurt lo miro confundido. Luego una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro. Blaine Anderson le estaba coqueteando. - ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Blaine. Se paro de su lugar y camino por la habitación observando a Kurt. – No lo se, creo que unos veintiocho o veintisiete años.

-¡Ha! – Kurt soltó una carcajada bastante sonora y Blaine lo miro con enojo. - No le encuentro la gracia.

- Lo siento, es que no puede evitarlo. – Kurt se acerco de nuevo a su escritorio acomodando las hojas regadas. – Creo que definitivamente no me vuelvo a vestir así, volveré a mis conjuntos habituales, parezco un abuelo. Claro, un abuelo fabuloso. – lo dijo mas para si mismo y no se percato de la mirada de confusión que le dirigía Blaine.

El moreno lo examino. – si un conjunto de Marc Jacobs bastante bueno. – Kurt asintió orgulloso al escucharlo. – Si no tienes esa edad ¿Entonces que edad tienes?

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber Anderson? Bien. Tengo diecisiete años.

A Blaine se le callo la mandíbula al piso ¡diecisiete! Un estúpido mocoso de diecisiete años iba a a darle ordenes y a enseñarle. Oh no, eso no.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? – Kurt soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. –No ahora hazme favor de sentarte Anderson, porque quiero terminar de explicarte esto hoy mismo.

- Ha, un chico de diecisiete años viene, choca mi auto, se cree profesor y ahora quiere darme órdenes. Dime ¿tan inteligente te crees?

- Wow…un segundo, primer punto. Tu y tu gran habilidad en la autopista chocó mi auto, y por cierto vas a tener que pagarlo. Segundo, no me creo profesor, ahora lo soy y tuyo y por lo tanto puedo darte órdenes mientras se trate de estudio. Y por ultimo. No me creo inteligente lo soy. Soy tan inteligente que le voy a tener que dar clases a un chico de veintidós años que al parecer tiene de ignorante lo que tiene de mal conductor. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos y miro al castaño con furia.

- Don perfección. Dime ¿también vuelas o algo así? estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a darme ordenes a mi, nadie en el planeta me da ordenes y mucho menos un mocoso nerd como tu. Nadie le da órdenes a Blaine Anderson. – Kurt puso una mano en su cadera y miro a Blaine con burla.

- Y…se supone que yo soy nadie…te equivocas. Te lo repito no me interesa si eres la reina de Inglaterra. Para mi eres un simple chico estúpido, ordinario común y corriente con problemas de superioridad.

- ¿Tu que sabes de mi Hummel? Nada. Y será mejor que no te metas conmigo o te vas a arrepentir.

- Mira como tiemblo Anderson, no te tengo miedo. Ningún idiota me intimida. – Kurt estaba furioso. Quería golpear a Anderson y salir de ahí para luego renunciar, no iba a estar aguantando a un mocoso malcriado. Pero luego recordó a su padre.

Necesitaba el dinero y si parte de su sacrificio era aguantar al estúpido de Blaine. Lo haría.

- No puedo creer que alguien como tu me vaya a dar clases. ¡Por dios! De todas las personas del planeta tuvo que ser un estúpido de diecisiete años.

- Pues adivina. Este estúpido de diecisiete años al parecer es mas maduro que tu y más inteligente. ¡No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser querido por la gente! Por Gaga, ¡¿Rachel Berry este del idiota del que estas enamorada?! – Kurt le hablaba a la nada, si Rachel estuviera aquí ya estaría desmayada. Y por tal idiota.

- ¿Qué?...tienes un problema, sin mencionar que tienes cara de gelfling – Blaine se burlo de Kurt y el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada. – y tu tienes un problema de arrogancia y estupidez. Enserio hay una chica con Down en la secundaria. Y es mas inteligente que tu, sin mencionar que es adorable. Y tú eres una de la persona más desagradable que he conocido. Hobbit. – Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo ante el insulto pero Kurt lo interrumpió– de verdad pobre del tenga que pasar su tiempo contigo. O el que se haya metido o tenido algún tipo de relación, me compadezco de ellos en verdad lo siento. – Kurt hizo una inclinación exagerada hacia Blaine. – ahora su majestad, si me permite quiero continuar con la clase y librarme de ti lo mas pronto posible. – Kurt tomo la caja de materiales y la arrojo contra la mesa con violencia, su paciencia se agotaba.

- De hecho cariño, cada una de las personas, que han pasado por mi cama en verdad lo disfrutan. – Kurt lo miro con asco y Blaine soltó una risita ante la mueca del castaño. – Y debo aclarar que todos son hombres, nunca he estado tan desesperado como para acostarme con una mujer. Créeme siempre regresan por mas, así que si te interesa pues…

Blaine se acerco y le paso una mano a Kurt por la cintura atrayéndolo. El castaño le dio un fuerte empujón y lo alejo. - ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? No me hagas reír. Y si conozco tu fama de puta perfectamente, y no me gustaría ser uno de los tantos que han pasado por tu cama. Seria humillante y no solo por el hecho de que me uses, si no también y principalmente porque eres tu.

- Así que conoces mi fama de puta. ¿Tan al pendiente estas? – Kurt soltó una risita. – Tu arrogancia no tiene límites. No, me interesa un pepino tu vida Anderson, pero desgraciadamente a mis amigas no. Y por otro lado ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría acostarme contigo?

Blaine se arreglo el Blazer del uniforme y se acerco a Kurt. – Además de que soy, bueno. Soy yo y a leguas se nota tu "heterosexualidad". Más bien seria ¿Por qué no querrías hacerlo?

- Dos palabras. Eres. Patético. Y ahora que te conozco mis sospechas están confirmadas, también un idiota total y un cerdo. Excelente imagen.

Blaine le dio una mirada furiosa a Kurt y lo tomo bruscamente por la muñeca. – Escúchame antojitos, me estoy hartando de ti. Sera mejor que le bajes a ese aire de princesa o voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

- Suéltame. – Kurt se zafo del agarre del moreno con fuerza. – ¿Y como lo harás? ¿Llamaras a los habitantes de tu comarca?

- Comarca. Que gracioso niño. Escucha, hagamos esto fácil. Porque ya no quiero estarte aguantando. Pasas por mi cama o desapareces. O ya se, mejor las dos. – el castaño se masajeo la cien con los dedos.

- Dame paciencia. – Murmuro sin que el moreno lo oyera. – eres tan, pero tan idiota. Llegaste tarde a la repartición de sesos de eso no hay duda. Estas totalmente hueco. Lo siento será inútil que trate de enseñarte. – Kurt le dio una palmadita en el hombro al moreno, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aun más.

* * *

Su mueca de enojo cambio por una de satisfacción.

- Admite que te gusto y soy sexy – Kurt lo miro con incredulidad, y pensar que había soñado que tenia sexo con el. Blaine se acerco peligrosamente –Bésame…

-¿Q-que? - Kurt se quedo helado. El moreno estaba a centímetros de sus labios. Se tenso, pero por suerte el moreno no lo noto. -Aleja...

No pudo terminar el moreno lo tomo por la cadera y lo apoyo con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que jadeara de dolor. - Solo un beso. Ambos sabemos que lo quieres Kurtie y...no se después del beso podríamos pasar a hacerlo en tu escritorio ¿No crees?

Kurt respiraba con dificultad. Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca. O uno que quisiera besarlo (Bueno a excepción de Adam, pero no ocurrió nada) Sus labios aun eran vírgenes. Claro si dejaba de lado su beso con Brittany.

No supo de donde saco fuerza, pero alejo al moreno bruscamente. - ¡Aléjate de mi Anderson! No pienso besarte. No pienso entregarte ni un solo rose de mis labios. Eso se lo daré a alguien que lo merezca. No a un asqueroso cerdo, patético, arrogante y altanero idiota como tu.

Blaine lo miro con desprecio. - ¿Tan especial te sientes? ¡Es solo un estúpido beso! ¡Es solo sexo! ¡Por dios!

El castaño se arreglo la ropa y le lanzo una mirada de reproche y algo de timidez. - Me da pena que pienses así Blaine. Pero yo no lo hago, así que te pido por favor que no vuelvas a tratar algo así ¿Ok? - El moreno lo miro burlonamente. - ¿Es enserio? Ni que fuera un primer beso o la primera vez teniendo sexo. Ni siquiera eso es especial. Es tan especial como comprar condones o pasta de dientes.

Kurt tenia agachada la cabeza y se había ruborizado ligeramente al escuchar al ojimiel. - Para mí si lo es. - susurro, Blaine escucho apenas un sonido salir del los labios del castaño. - ¿Que? - Kurt levanto la vista y lo miro con decisión. - Que...Para mí un primer beso o la primera vez tiene que ser lo más especial del mundo. No solo por hacerlo y ya. - Blaine abrió los ojos como palto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Un momento. Tú no has besado a nadie. - No era una pregunta, el moreno lo afirmaba. - Ahora entiendo, todo este drama de la primera vez y que le entregaras tus labios a quien lo merezca. Wow, es lo mas estúpido que he oído. - Kurt se ruborizo furiosamente. - También eso. Nadie te había hablado así antes. Por eso tu facilidad para sonrojarte.

Kurt sintió que la sangre le hervía de ira. - Pues si, no he besado a nadie ¡¿y?! ¡¿Cual es el puto problema?! Yo no pienso ir como una puta a revocarme con cualquiera, a que cualquiera deje su saliva en mis labios. Como tu. ¡No pienso ser una zorra de primera como tu Anderson!

Blaine sintió un pinchazo de rabia en el estomago. _"Estúpido castaño, me las pagara"_

El moreno se abalanzo sobre el ojiazul para tomarlo por los hombros y besarlo, pero Kurt alcanzo a voltear la cara y los labios de Blaine quedaron en su cuello. El moreno comenzó a besarlo atacando esa parte de su cuerpo, lamiendo y pasando sus dientes con ira.

El castaño estaba aterrado. Trato de apartarlo, pero Blaine le tomo las muñecas y las sostuvo contra la pared.

La piel del castaño sabia tan bien, quería marcar esa hermosa piel de porcelana. Tenía un sabor a canela, un tenue olor a café y a gardenias. ¿Porque olía de esa forma? No lo sabía pero estaba perdiendo la razón entre el suave olor y el gusto que dejaba en su boca.

Kurt estaba inmóvil...el moreno lo besaba con pasión en el cuello. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando clavo los dientes en su piel. Por suerte Blaine no lo oyó. Al castaño le temblaban las piernas, nunca antes se había encontrado en tal situación y nunca se lo imagino.

No sabia porque pero los besos de moreno lo hacían temblar y jadear. Quizás se debía a que en sueños ya lo había sentido así, incluso mas cerca. Soltó un ruidoso gemido cuando el moreno le succiono la piel. Sintió a Blaine sonreír contra su cuello y se acerco mas contra el.

El castaño cerró los ojos instintivamente al respirar el suave olor que Blaine desprendía. Olía a jazmín. Kurt se dejo perder en el olor tan maravilloso del moreno. Entonces reacciono.

- Blaine...basta. - jadeo tratando de apartar al moreno de su cuello. Blaine gruño y lo ignoro, se apretó aun mas dando un lengüetazo por toda su extensión. - Blaine, por favor. - Kurt estaba entrando en pánico. Su cuerpo le decía que continuara, pero no conocía al moreno, no quería esto. Se sentía invadido por completo. Soltó un pequeño sollozo de desesperación cuando vio que Blaine no aflojaba su agarre al contrario lo tomo con mas fuerza. Seria capaz de...

- Blaine, te lo suplico. Suéltame... - Las palabras salieron como un sollozo entrecortado y desesperado, una lagrima había resbalado por su mejilla.

Blaine sintió una apuñalada en el estomago al escuchar la voz tan afectada del castaño, el sollozo fue como algo que lo quemo e hizo que se apartara de inmediato.

* * *

Kurt se quedo quieto viendo al moreno mientras temblaba ligeramente. Blaine tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos apretadas fuertemente en su cadera.

Subió la vista lentamente para encontrarse con los orbes azules de Kurt, estaban brillosos y vio la lagrima que había resbalado de su mejilla, aun contenía las lagrimas, su cuerpo estaba tenso y respiraba con dificultad, temblando y su mirada era de algo de incomodidad. Estaba asustado. Y el había provocado eso.

No sabia porque pero se sintió terrible. Kurt parecía apunto de estallar en lagrimas y el era el responsable. No. No quería verlo llorar. - Kurt yo...

Blaine se acerco a el con una disculpa en los labios, pero el castaño se alejo de el y camino hasta su escritorio recogiendo sus cosas. -¿Que haces? Kurt...

- Creo que es bastante obvio lo que hago Blaine, no puedo con esto...suficiente tengo con que me acosen en la secundaria. No quiero venir aquí y sufrir acoso sexual, muchas gracias. Pasare a decirle al rector que te busque otro maestro. - Kurt metía todo en su mochila evitando mirar a Blaine, mientras con mano limpiaba las lágrimas que habían terminado por escapar.

Blaine lo miraba con culpa. _"¿Lo acosan por ser gay? Igual que a mi y a Nick..."_ Un nudo se hizo en su estomago. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que no hacia en años.

El castaño se dirigió a la salida pero, una vez mas, Blaine lo retuvo por la muñeca, tratando de ser más delicado. - No te vayas. ¿Ok? Lo siento... - Susurro, pero Kurt pudo escucharlo. -Creí que hace unos segundos querías deshacerte de mi, no entiendo porque...

- Solo quédate. Si el rector se entera de que esto paso tendré problemas con mi padre. Créeme no lo hago por ti. Y si te echan quiero que sea por que yo lo quise no porque a ti se te dio la gana.- Por un momento Kurt creyó ver algo que era culpa en la mirada del moreno, culpa, ternura, dulzura...pero eso de inmediato desapareció. Blaine volvió a tener esa mirada arrogante y estúpida. _"No podría haber ni una pizca se ternura en el, lo imagine"_

- Bien... - Kurt dudo, pero regreso y puso las cosas en su escritorio de nuevo. Blaine lo siguio y tomo asiento en la mesa frente al escritorio de el castaño. - Toma, lee los temas cuando estés en casa. Y contesta esto. Así podre saber que es lo que sabes. - El castaño le paso un cuestionario de cincuenta preguntas a Blaine y el libro de algebra, el moreno los tomo rosando levemente las manos del ojiazul. Kurt aun temblaba ligeramente y el rose hizo que se estremeciera.

- ¿De verdad tienes diecisiete años? - Kurt miro a Blaine, este hojeaba el libro lentamente. - Si, y aun voy a la secundaria en Lima. - No supo porque había dicho eso, pero sintió la necesidad de contárselo.

Blaine asintió. - Ok. Yo vivo aquí...aunque bueno creo que eso ya lo sabias así que... - Blaine se callo. Estaba siendo idiota, siempre pasaba eso cuando se sentía nervioso, pero ¿Porque se sentía así? Hacia tiempo que nadie lo ponía nervioso, solo quizás Patrice. Frunció el seño al recordarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Blaine alzo la vista y el castaño lo miraba con curiosidad, había hecho gestos raros de seguro. - Si, no es necesario que preguntes. - Kurt asintió molesto arqueando la cejas murmurando un 'Como sea' mientras hacia un gesto con la mano. Si estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía evitarlo.

Blaine siguió observando su libro y leyendo las preguntas en el cuestionario mientras Kurt escribía hábilmente en una carpeta, el sonido de la pluma y las hojas mientras daba vuelta de página era lo único que se escuchaba. Kurt dejo de escribir su reporte de historia y miro de reojo a Blaine, tenia el ceño fruncido y la luz se reflejaba en su cabello lleno de gel, se asomaban unos cuantos rizos rebeldes detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la hoja con sus largas pestañas casi acariciando el papel al tenerlo tan cerca del rostro y tenían una especie de brillo, su boca estaba semiabierta y sus labios se movían conforme leía en silencio. Kurt no podía quitarle la vista de encima, sus labios eran muy suaves y tenía unas cejas graciosas. Viéndolo así no parecía tan odioso, el castaño sonrió del lado. Y capto el olor a jazmín que tenia Blaine.

Le recordó a su madre, siempre usaba perfume con ese olor tan exquisito. Pero luego le vino a la memoria un recuerdo que no sabia que tenia...

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_...Kurt corría de un lado a otro escondiéndose de su padre. Se puso detrás de un árbol esperando no ser visto._

_Su vista contemplo el pequeño lago que se veía a lo lejos, recorrió con los ojos las copas de los arboles y escuchaba el sonido que hacia el viento al rozar con estos, se escuchaban los pájaros y el suave sonido de el agua corriendo del rio hacia el lago._

_- ¡Kurt! hijo... ¿donde estas? - El pequeño se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando una risita al escuchar la voz juguetona de su padre. Salió disparado corriendo en dirección hacia el lago y cuando llego se quedo contemplando lo hermoso que era._

_Amaba ese lugar, hacia tanto que no iban ahí, desde que tenía ocho años, por la muerte de su madre. Solo su madre, su padre y el conocían ese lugar. Lo cual lo hacia aun mas hermoso. Solo de ellos, nadie lo conocía. Todos pasaban del largo aquel lugar porque se encontraba oculto detrás de cientos de arboles frondosos. El y su familia habían decidido cruzar el bosque y su sorpresa fue esta. Un lugar lleno de paz y serenidad. No había mejor lugar que ese. _

_Kurt cruzo los arboles que lo separaban del lago, atrás ya no se escucho la voz de su padre, de seguro lo había ido a buscar al hueco del viejo árbol casi del otro lado donde solía meterse y guardar tesoros. El castaño sonrió. Y se dispuso a acercarse un poco más a la orilla._

_Sintio el viento fresco golpeándole la cara y sonrió mientras sacaba de su cuello el collar de su madre, lo observo unos segundos. Era un pequeño jazmín esculpido en una piedra preciosa, una aguamarina, sus pétalos estaban rodeados de enredaderas de plata delgadas hasta formar un pequeño tallo que aferraba a la cadena también de plata. Kurt lo levanto y lo puso contra el sol haciendo que se dispararan muchos colores atravez de la piedra. Sonrió y lo llevo a su nariz cerrando los ojos. No olía a nada pero se podía detectar el leve perfume de su madre, una mezcla de jazmín y gardenias, olía hermoso. Hacia dos años ya que había muerto y Kurt aun lloraba en las noches, a veces se quedaba mirando la puerta de su habitación, esperando que su madre entrara de nuevo a terminar de leerle tantas historias que habían quedado inconclusas en los libros._

_"Se fuerte Kurt, por tu padre, por mi y por ti...te amo hijo" _

_La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, era lo último que había oído de ella antes de que se fuera para no volver más... _

_El castaño se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió y miro a la dirección que llevaba al viejo árbol hueco, ahí estaban la cenizas de su madre. Mientras la recordara y cumpliera su promesa ella no lo dejaría nunca. Su esencia podía sentirse en el aire, aun recordaba su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa._

_Continuo con los ojos cerrados imaginando por un momento que ella seguía ahí con el poniendo el collar en su pequeño cuello._

_"Este collar es tuyo, era mío y antes de era de tu abuela, mientras lo tengas nadie podrá lastimarte, te dará valor, coraje, te hará sentir feliz, te hará sonreír. Y sobre todo yo te acompañare. Y ahora también tiene tu esencia Kurt, la tuya y la mía. Por ahora tú lo tienes. Pero quien lo tenga. Nunca mas estará solo..."_

_Kurt sonrió apretando los ojos con fuerza, le gustaba tanto oír la voz de su madre..._

_Entonces un sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos asustado y se puso alerta por si era su padre correr a esconderse de nuevo._

_Pero no, definitivamente no era su padre..._

_Hizo silencio y pudo escuchar que los pequeños sollozos provenían de detrás de un árbol grande y frondoso que estaba unos metros mas allá de la orilla del lago._

_Había alguien ahí..._

_Kurt se acerco con cuidado, manteniéndose alerta por si era algún ladrón. O quizás un perrito abandonado._

_Se aproximo lentamente hacia el árbol sin hacer ruido y escucho más claramente. Del otro lado del tronco había alguien que lloraba, estaba gimiendo y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Kurt sintió que su corazón se encogía, sonaba muy triste, nadie merecía estar triste, el ya había pasado por eso._

_Comenzó a rodear el tronco con cautela. _

_Asomo su cabecita con cuidado para que la persona que estaba ahí no se percatara de su presencia. Estaba totalmente inclinado cuando alcanzo a verlo…_

_Era un muchacho, estaba hecho un ovillo y sollozaba con desesperación, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus piernas así que lo único que el castaño puedo ver fue que su cabello era negro y tenia unos bonitos rizos bien formados en su cabeza, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con un dobladillo en la parte de abajor, dejaba ver sus tobillos, no llevaba calcetas con aquellos mocasines rojo claro, traía un suéter arremangado del mismo color y se podía ver el cuellos de su camisa blanca._

_El chico seguía sollozando con su cabeza enterrada…Kurt quería ver su rostro, así que se inclino mas pero con un movimiento torpe sus pequeñas piernas se enredaron y se fue de bruces al suelo cayendo sobre unas hojas secas haciendo un crujido bastante fuerte como para que no lo notara el joven de cabello rizado._

_- ¿Qué? – Kurt se quedo inmóvil tirado en el piso, quizás no lo notaria si no se movía._

_- ¿Estas bien? – Escucho que el chico sorbía por su nariz mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a el. El muchacho se acerco para levantar al pequeño que estaba en el piso y no se movía, quizás le había pasado algo. Trato de tocarlo pero inmediatamente Kurt se giro sobre su espalda y se encontró con los ojos miel del muchacho, estaban algo rojos he hinchados por llorar, al igual que su nariz, su cabello se hallaba alborotado y su suéter algo arrugado por la posición en la que había estado. El niño lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando con dificultad._

_- Estas bien…déjame ayudarte pequeño. – El moreno estiro una mano y se la tendió a Kurt. Le hecho un vistazo a su mano, su piel era morena y bronceada, y su mano mucho mas grande. El castaño no pudo evitar mirar su pequeña mano antes de tomar la del joven. De un solo tirón el ojimiel puso de pie al castaño._

_Lo observo de pies a cabeza y al parecer el pequeño hacia lo mismo con el. El niño tenia unos diez o nueve años de edad, usaba unos pantaloncitos negros pegados a sus piernitas doblados por la parte de abajo, unos converse negros de bota, y usaba una camisa azul claro de mangas largas con un corbatín negro._

_Estaba vestido de una manera muy linda y formal para ser un niño, su cabello esta bien peinado hacia un lado y su piel parecía porcelana, blanca con algunas pecas en los pómulos y la nariz. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, simplemente hermosos._

_El muchacho parecía agradable a la vista, sin mencionar que era lindo y a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban irritados, eran hermosos, el color miel avellana le parecía perfecta. Miro con detenimiento el rostro del chico este l esbozo una sonrisa mostrando una blanca dentadura, definitivamente si llorando era adorable, sonriendo era hermoso. Kurt calculo unos quince o dieciséis años._

_- ¿Te perdiste? ¿Estas solo? – el chico lo miraba sonriendo, Kurt negó con la cabeza. Su voz era linda y profunda._

_- Entonces, como… ¿Qué haces tu solo aquí? – el moreno volvió a sentarse recargado en el árbol mientras tallaba sus ojos con la manga de el suéter tratando de quitar lo irritado de ellos. – Yo…vengo con mi papi, el siempre me trae aquí…yo… - El chico lo miro a los ojos azules. Su voz…era lo mas lindo que había escuchado en su vida, en si el pequeño era hermoso, parecía un ángel un hermoso y único ángel, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara al escuchar la voz del pequeño. Este le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tierna, sus labios eran delgados y unas curvas se formaron a los lados. ¿Cómo podía existir tal belleza? ¿Estaba alucinando? Llevaba llorando casi tres horas seguidas probablemente si._

_- Yo iba a preguntarte eso a ti… - El moreno volvió a la realidad y sonrió cautivado por la firmeza en la voz del pequeño. - ¿Qué?_

_- Si…nadie conoce aquí mas que mi papi y yo, ¿Tu que haces aquí? – Kurt se puso delante del chico con las manitas en la cadera._

_El chico lo miro curioso. – Bueno yo quería relajarme y encontré este lugar. Es muy lindo, siento si invadí tu propiedad o la de tu padre…_

_Kurt negó. El chico asintió y agacho la cabeza de nuevo, tallando su nariz y sus ojos que seguían aguados por las lágrimas. El castaño se sintió mal._

_El chico estaba triste. Se reflejaba una profunda tristeza en su mirada miel. Kurt sintió que le dolía de alguna manera. Quería verlo sonreír como hace unos minutos lo hacia, nadie debía de estar triste. Kurt se acerco a el y tomo su rostro con las pequeñas manitas. El chico se sorprendió y miro al castaño a sus ojos azules y hermosos. Definitivamente era un ángel._

_- ¿Por qué llorabas? – Kurt lo miro de lado con tristeza en la voz. - ¿Estas triste? Estar triste es malo, aunque mi mama decía que podías estarlo. Pero luego debías ser fuerte y tener coraje._

_El moreno tomo las manitas del pequeño y las sostuvo entres las suyas. De pronto se sintió bien, se sintió en paz. Una calidez recorrió su cuerpo como hacia mucho no lo sentía. Apretó mas la manos del castaño, por alguna razón no quería soltar a ese pequeño angelito, el sentir sus cálidas manitas le había provocado mucha tranquilidad y armonía. – Yo…tengo un problema con mi papa…el bueno, le estoy ocultando algo por miedo a que no me quiera más si se lo digo._

_Kurt se sorprendió, pero si los papas siempre quieren mucho a sus hijos aunque no estén, como su mama lo quería a el, como su papa lo quiere, los papas quieren incondicionalmente ¿No?_

_- Hiciste algo malo, porque supongo que solo te castigara. Pero no creo que deje de quererte sea lo que sea. Mi mami dijo que los papas aceptan a sus hijos sin importar como sean, o si hacen algo malo los regañan pero eso no significa que los dejen de querer. _

_Kurt se acerco mas al moreno casi rozando su nariz. – Deberías decírselo, no debes de ocultarle nada a tu papa, yo no lo hago, ni lo hacia con mi mami. Ya veras que te seguirá queriendo. Aunque no estén los papas siguen queriendo. Mi mami se fue hace mucho, no se a donde, se murió. Pero ella me dijo que no importe donde este no me dejaría de querer._

_El moreno sintió su pecho oprimirse, ese angelito había perdido a su mama y aun así ahí estaba dándole ánimos a pesar de su corta edad. Ahí estaba firme y sonriéndole diciéndole que fuera fuerte y tuviera coraje._

_- Gracias, eres muy inteligente…sin mencionar que tus ojos son muy lindos. – El moreno apretó un poco más las manos de Kurt, ya no quería soltarlo, ese niño le provocaba sonrisas, paz…felicidad interna. _

_El castaño le sonrió. – Los tuyo también son bonitos, pero seguro se verían mejor sin lágrimas. Kurt estiro una manita y el paso por el rostro del mayor quitando una lágrima que estaba apunto de resbalar. – Ya no estés triste. Tu papa te quiere y siempre lo hará igual que el mío. _

_El ojimiel asintió. – Gracias de nuevo angelito. – Kurt se ruborizo, le había dicho ángel._

_Agacho su cabeza para esconder sus mejillas rojas. Definitivamente ese muchacho era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida, tenia ojitos de cachorro. Y una sonrisa linda. Era mejor sonriendo que llorando._

_Kurt puso la mano en el collar del jazmín, la otra aun la sostenía el moreno que no dejaba de mirarle. Kurt miro al chico y este sonreía sus ojos brillaban mientras el sol se reflejaba en estos resaltando el color miel. El castaño decidió que nunca más quería ver llorar a ese chico._

_Se soltó de la otra mano y jalo con fuerza el collar para desprenderlo de su cuello. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre._

_El moreno miraba a Kurt fascinado, aunque se sintió vacío cuando este se soltó de su agarre para quitar el collar a de su cuello, sus ojos azules examinaron el collar para luego levantarlo y ponerlo contra el sol. Una gama de colores los cubrió a ambos. Y el mayor sonrió al escuchar la risa hermosa del niño._

_Kurt estiro sus manos y puso el collar delante del moreno. – Toma. –_

_El mayor abrió los ojos como plato. - ¿Qué?_

_- Te lo doy, ahora es tuyo. – Kurt se acerco y coloco con cuidado del collar alrededor del cuello del moreno. – Ya esta. – El Castaño se alejo para contemplar como se le veía._

_El mayor levanto el collar y observo el jazmín tallado en la aguamarina. – Ángel no puedo aceptarlo, esto es muy caro. –_

_Kurt negó. – Yo quiero que lo tengas tú. Mi mami me lo dio para que no me sintiera triste, para que me diera valor y coraje. Tú lo necesitas ahora con tu papa. – Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas. Ese niño si que era un ángel._

_- Mientras lo traigas puesto nadie podrá lastimarte, te daré valor y coraje, te hará sentir feliz y te hará sonreír, lo cual es bueno porque tu sonrisa es linda. Oh si y también mi mami te acompañara ahí. Y yo también, no importa donde estemos estaremos contigo. – El mayor se quedo sin palabras un niño cinco años menor que el le estaba dando el valor para enfrentar a su padre. Las lágrimas rodaron por su cara y Kurt volvió a limpiarlas con sus manos. – Te lo di para que no lloraras…_

_El pequeño se oía decepcionado. El moreno negó. – No, yo, son lágrimas de felicidad ángel. Muchas gracias. – El ojimiel no lo evito y abrazo al pequeño pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Se sintió tranquilo, se sintió feliz. Kurt se ruborizo, y tembló ligeramente, pero luego correspondió el abrazo con calidez. El chico lo hacia sentirse con se sentía con su padre, como lo había hecho sentir tantas veces su mama, tranquilo, feliz, seguro._

_- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Debemos irnos ya sal de tu escondite pequeño! – Kurt bufo y se separo del moreno. – Lo siento cachorrito debo irme, mi papa me regañara. Recuerda habla con tu papa y no vuelvas a llorar, mi collar te ayudara mucho. – El castaño no supo de donde pero saco el valor para cercarse y plantar un beso en la mejilla del moreno. El mayor se estremeció y sonrió ampliamente. -¿Cachorrito? ¿Porque cachorrito, ángel?_

_- Tienes ojitos de cachorro. Adiós hasta luego, recuerda ten valor y coraje. – Kurt se alejo corriendo a donde su padre lo esperaba. Mientras corría no dejo de mirar un y otra vez atrás. El muchacho se estaba levantando y ya se iba. Kurt vio como se alejaba perdiendo se entre los arboles._

_- Hey chico. ¿Dónde te metiste? Eres bueno ocultándote. Vámonos a casa otro día volvemos. – Kurt asintió entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de ver a su cachorro de nuevo. Burt le revolvió el pelo el castaño se quejo haciendo que su padre riera…_

_No lo volvió a ver, pero siempre tuvo muy presentes esos ojos miel y esa sonrisa deslumbrante…lleno de amor y ternura._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

* * *

- Hey… - Podía escuchar que la voz de su cachorrito le hablaba de Nuevo

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Hey tu! ¿Acaso estas sordo? – Blaine lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- Lo siento estaba en otro lado. – Kurt sacudió la cabeza, hacia mucho que no se acordaba de eso, ni siquiera recordaba que ese recuerdo existía, Algo ilógico.

-Ya me di cuenta, llevas cerca de 10 minutos o mas sonriendo como idiota. – Kurt bufo y rodo los ojos. - ¿Para que me hablabas, Blaine?

- Oh cierto, quería preguntarte que si tengo que contestar esto a fuerzas… - Blaine se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del castaño. – Lógicamente si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque solo se me unas cinco preguntas, las demás no tengo idea de que hablen. – Kurt rodo los ojos mirando al moreno. Iba a abrir la boca pero el timbre de salida sonó, para la cena. Debía de retirarse ya.

- Mira trata de contestar lo mas que puedas ¿Ok? – Kurt guardo todo y salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave junto con Blaine.

Ambos caminaron al estacionamiento y Kurt subió a su auto golpeado, Blaine lo miraba desde el otro lado, el castaño estaba en un intento inútil de arrancar el pequeño coche.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Blaine se asomo por la ventana y miro con cierta burla al menor.

Kurt dudo. –Vas a tener que pagarme por esto.

-Si así es, pero mientras yo te llevo a casa, ¿te parece? – Kurt resoplo, y lo pensó unos segundos antes de resignarse y bajar del auto, tenia que llegar a casa de una forma u otra.

Siguió a Blaine hasta su Peugeot y subieron. – Cuidado por favor la tapicería es nueva. – Kurt rodo y se masajeo las cienes. – Por favor solo conduce y no hables quiero llegar a mi casa pronto.

- No te puedo prometer eso cariño. – Blaine arranco el auto para dirigirse a Lima.

* * *

**Ok…sinceramente este capitulo es crucial en la historia, espero y le haya gustado.**

**Bien los amo, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y los que dejan sus reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

**AHORA SI ACTUALIZARE PRONTO LO JURO**

**Vale sin mas por el momento los dejo ;D**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

**"La vida viene a toda velocidad, recorre tu cuerpo y trata de escapar para ser expresada de cualquier manera posible. De alguna manera se parece mucho a...Un rayo." - Struck by lightning.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, no cumplo lo que prometo, pero hay feria en mi ciudad y deje de un lado mis responsabilidades como escritora, soy una fatal persona. Lo siento mucho.**_

_**En fin…me da gusto que les este gustando la historia, soy dramática y mucho así que abra mucho drama en esta historia xd Pero también estoy tratando de que quede romántica y tierna. Recuerden que soy nueva escribiendo, pero algún día tendré mi novela y se las dedicare a todos ustedes que me motivan a seguir:'3**_

_**Ok ok ya :3 Continuemos para ver que pasa con nuestro Klaine xD Se abran dado cuenta de la tensión sexual… okno **_

_**Ok sin mas…**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

**Capitulo 6 "Charlas y mas charlas"**

* * *

El silencio en el carro continuo por unos veinte minutos mas después de haber discutido de como Blaine compensaría a Kurt por haber destrozado su auto. Blaine había ofrecido sexo y Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que burlarse, lo que había molestado al moreno estallando así una batalla de insultos.

El castaño estaba frustrado y recargado contra la ventana del auto evitando todo contacto visual con el ojimiel, que aun bufaba cada 30 segundos (Kurt había comenzado a contar después del quinto bufido) y se removía incomodo en el asiento.

Por un momento Kurt pensó que no hablarían más, lo cual era música para sus oídos. Dedico ese tiempo de cómodo silencio para recordar los dulces ojos de su cachorro.

¿Por qué había olvidado un recuerdo tan hermoso como ese? O si, quizás se debía a que dos días después del encuentro con aquel lindo chico lo habían internado de emergencia en el hospital para tratar la enfermedad de su corazón, impidiéndole encontrarse de nuevo con el.

Se llevo una mano al lado izquierdo masajeándose con una mueca, últimamente le daban pequeños pinchazos y eso era horrible, ya que por lo general los pinchazos acompañaban a intensos dolores y vómitos, pero no ocurría, así que no sabia que esperar después. Una tonta sonrisa apareció de repente al recordar el olor del muchacho, pero por alguna extraña razón miro de reojo a Blaine.

Tenia el seño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca, sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante. El tenía aquel olor a jazmín, Kurt cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma del moreno, tratando de recordar las palabras de su cachorrito. Se recargo contra la ventana, tratando de no dormirse, ya que Blaine seguía siendo un extraño y dado lo que había sucedido hace unas horas en el aula de Dalton era mejor no confiarse.

* * *

Blaine miraba fijamente el camino, aun tenia en la cabeza la mirada de miedo que le había dado Kurt hacia unas horas. Era absurdo, se preocupaba demasiado por la opinión que ese chico tuviera de el.

Sacudió la cabeza para que su enojo por los insultos que le había dado Kurt hacia unos instantes y la imagen de sus lindos ojos azules desapareciera. Lo miro de reojo, el castaño tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado contra la ventanilla, también tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Blaine lo observo detenidamente, sus labios eran delicados y su piel blanca, si que parecía porcelana. Sus pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. No lo iba a negar, ese chico era hermoso, quizás era una de las razones por las que lo quería en su cama, por eso y por su actitud altanera y rebelde. Nadie nunca lo había tratado como el lo hacia.

La luz de la luna recién comenzaba a aparecer y se reflejo en moldeando con detalle cada uno de sus rasgos. Las líneas de expresión en las comisuras de sus labios, su nariz respingada, su piel parecía suave y tersa. Era como un ángel.

_En verdad parece un ángel._

Blaine lo examino, sin percatarse de que aun iba conduciendo, el pequeño hecho de que Kurt pareciera un ángel a la luz de la luna hizo que un recuerdo le cayera como balde de agua fría.

_¿Un ángel? Se parece mucho a…_

De golpe volvió a la realidad por el sonido de un clac son y un coche esquivándolo. Aun conducía, enderezo el volante de golpe para no salirse del camino y el automóvil dio un tirón brusco sacando a Kurt de su nube de paz.

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Eres una amenaza tras el volante, Anderson! – Blaine miro a Kurt, este tenia el cabello desacomodado ya que debido al jalón se había rosado contra el respaldo del asiento. El moreno soltó una risita al verlo. – Lo siento, princesa. Iba pensando a donde puedo ir esta noche. – Kurt lo miro con la boca abierta. – No me interesa si lo único que pasa por tu cabeza es sexo y diversión, quiero llegar vivo a mi casa.

- ¿Quien dice que te llevare a casa?

El castaño ahogo un gritito y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿A que te refieres? Si estas planeando algo, te juro que me aviento por…

- No seas tonto, Kurt. Escuche que hay un bar llamado _Scandals_ a las afueras de Lima. Si tú quisieras acompañarme yo…

- ¿Yo? – Kurt miro a Blaine serio. - ¿Acompañarte? – Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. - ¿A ti? Nunca en la vida.

- Lo supuse, seguro tampoco nunca has ido a un bar, dado que tus labios son vírgenes. – El moreno soltó una risita y se removió en el asiento.

- Claro que no… - Kurt lo pensó mejor, decirle al moreno que si había besado pero solo a una chica no era una buena idea, dada la facilidad que tenia este para burlarse de el. - Quiero decir, si he ido a un bar antes.

- No me digas… ¿Con quien? – el castaño abrió la boca para contestar algo como 'No es asunto tuyo' pero Blaine lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. – Si dices algo como 'No es asunto tuyo' Voy a dar por que estas mintiendo.

Kurt bufo. – Fui con un chico.

Blaine abrió los ojos como plato. –Creí que había dicho que nunca habías estado con uno, por favor dijiste que nunca has besado a alguien.

- Y es cierto. Te repito, no soy una puta que se besa y anda de un lado para otro con cualquiera como tu, Blaine. – el moreno lo volvió a mirar con disgusto. – Hmm, y yo te repito, cada uno de los que han estado conmigo lo disfrutan bastante.

- Cerdo. – Blaine sonrió y Kurt lo miro con arrogancia. – Y bien princesa, continúa.

- Bien, el chico. Ay por gaga no se ni porque te estoy diciendo esto. Ese chico se llama Adam, es un año mayor que yo, me invito a ese lugar, yo acepte. No fue difícil ya que el hombre que pide las identificaciones esta mas ciego…

- ¿Qué tu? Entonces fue pan comido. – el castaño entrecerró los ojos y acomodo sus gafas. – Como sea, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.

- ¿Era tu novio? – Kurt tuvo la ligera impresión de que el moreno se tenso en el volante, pero lo ignoro. Sonrió ante la idea de Adam y el como novios y Blaine lo miro extrañado. – No, nunca lo fuimos, salíamos, pero éramos solo amigos, el único chico gay aparte de mí en Mckinley y posiblemente en Lima. – Suspiro.

Blaine se sintió incomodo por alguna razón que no pudo explicar. - ¿Y sigue siendo tu amigo, o cuando le confesaste tu amor huyo? – una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro de Blaine. – porque por lo que me dices nunca te hizo caso. –

Kurt miro a Blaine sorprendido y algo dolido. - ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que yo sentía algo por el? –

- Es más que obvio hadita, esa estúpida sonrisa no se forma solo porque te invito a un bar. – Blaine apretó los dientes mientras hablaba. El castaño si que sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Podrías ahorrarte tus insultos _Bilbo_. Y si tienes razón, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Adam, y lo sigo estando. El es una de las personas más dulces y comprensivas que jamás he conocido. Algo con lo que tu no estas familiarizado. – Ahora Kurt tenía aquella sonrisa burlona. – Y antes de que me vuelvas a decir que huyo de mi o que nunca me tomo en cuenta, bueno te equivocas. El tuvo que volver a Inglaterra y si, es ingles, así que no se dio nada, pero estoy completamente seguro de que sentía lo mismo.

Blaine resoplo con fastidio. – Eso es absurdo y como si la comprensión y la dulzura fueran importantes. Algún día te darás cuenta de que ha nadie le importa realmente eso, todos terminan pisoteándote aunque seas la persona mas buena que existe. Mientras tanto puedes seguir con esa mentalidad y en tu nube de sueños. Tienes diecisiete años al fin y al cabo. En unos años más te darás cuenta de que esa mierda del amor y la bondad no son más que pura mierda.

Kurt frunció el seño. El moreno pronunciaba con odio a cada palabra que decía, como era posible que tanto desprecio existiera en una solo persona, Blaine estaba tenso en el volante y miraba fijamente la carretera.

- ¿Que te paso para que hables de esa manera?

Blaine dio una vuelta brusca y se estaciono en una gasolinera. – Un es de tu incumbencia, Hummel. – Abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Kurt se quedo en silencio procesando lo que Blaine le acababa de decir.

_Desconfiado, Blaine no era así, eso decía el articulo sobre el._

* * *

El sonido de Blaine entrando en el auto de nuevo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Parecía furioso. Arranco el auto y siguió con su camino, un silencio realmente incomodo los cubrió por varios segundos antes de que Kurt hablara.

- Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido. – Blaine miro al castaño con extrañeza y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es cierto. Escucha, Blaine. No se que te haya sucedido y tienes razón no es mi asunto, pero sea lo que sea tienes que tener en claro esto: Puedes dejar de creer en muchas cosas, en dios, en las personas, en ti mismo, pero en el amor, _nunca_. Es la base de todo, la base para volver a _confiar_ en que las cosas irán bien no importa que tan mal estén, a creer en la bondad, en que hay personas que merecen la pena, a tener fe y esperanza. – Kurt miraba con seguridad a Blaine, no sabía de donde había salido eso, pero quería transmitirle un poco de la _paz_ que lo había invadido en ese instante.

Blaine se relajo y se encogió de hombros. – No lo se, sigue sonando tonto… y es que son demasiadas cosas, Kurt. No entenderías.

- Podría intentarlo.

Blaine lo miro. – Estoy seguro de eso, pero ahora no. Probablemente algún día lo sabrás.

Kurt sonrió y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a Blaine. Estuvieron en un extraño y cómodo silencio por varios minutos más. – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es la cosa más grande y maravillosa, mientras dura. – Kurt hizo una mueca, ahora tenía una pista.

- Y dime que hay de ti, cuando estábamos en clase dijiste que te acosaban. ¿Eso no te pone molesto con el mundo?

- No. – Kurt miro hacia adelante observando las luces que indicaban que habían llegado a Lima. – No me importa, si hay veces que quiero echar todo por la borda y volver a encerrarme en el closet. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor si no salía, solamente seguirían arrojándome slushies o tirándome en el basurero y no tendría tantos moretones en la espalda de eso no hay duda, tampoco tendría que estarme escondiéndome de este neandertal, ni temblaría cuando viera las chaquetas del equipo de futbol americano. – Blaine se sintió mal e hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse por lo que pasaba Kurt. – Pero luego me miro en el espejo y me digo, así es como eres y no importa cuanta mierda te arrojen, tu eres mejor que ellos tan solo porque tienes el valor de ser tu mismo. Y algún día trabajaran para ti.

Blaine rio ante el comentario del castaño y lo miro unos instantes, sus ojos estaban iluminados por las luces de la carretera y se veían brillantes. – No hay nada más admirable que ser tu mismo.

Kurt lo miro y asintió lentamente sonriendo, no podía creer que de pronto se entendieran tan bien. – Exacto.

El moreno le sonrió. – Sabes, probablemente las revistas, los artículos y todos los medios tengan razón sobre mi y soy una puta que solo busca diversión y triunfar…oh si y tampoco tengo alma. – Kurt rio bajito y miro a Blaine. – Pero entiendo por lo que pasas. Cuando iba a la secundaria me molestaban, aunque eso todo mundo lo sabe, pero no tienen idea de como es en verdad. Nick, Jeff y yo éramos los únicos chicos gay, y bueno eso era horrendo para los demás. Un día nos cansamos y los confrontamos. Todo salió horrible, nos terminaron golpeando entre todos los del equipo de futbol americano, yo fui el más herido, termine en un hospital. Después regresamos con la cabeza en alto y quizás demostrar que ni rompiéndonos cada uno de los huesos podían hacer que cambiáramos contribuyo a que el acoso disminuyera. – Kurt lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cuántos en verdad sabían esto? Sintió una especie de exclusividad y un momento de intimidad con Blaine al escucharlo. – El punto es que quizás debas hacer lo mismo, Kurt. A lo que te oí decir solo es uno, puedes encararlo, aquí no hay peligro de que te golpeen entre diez o mas. Hazlo y haber que resulta.

Kurt asintió. – Sabes, muchos chicos te ven como una inspiración, Blaine.

El moreno miro a Kurt con sorpresa. - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque es cierto, lo hacen, si no fueras tan idiota y cerdo, quizás solo quizás yo seria uno de ellos. Lo que haces, esto de tratar mal a los fans, al medio, a tus empleados, los decepciona, el saber que probablemente estés metido en drogas y que todas las noches sales en busca de alguien para pasar el rato da una mala imagen de ti.

Blaine se volvió a tensar y Kurt se sintió mal, sabia que todo lo que habían logrado se había derrumbado en segundos. – Crees que no lo se. Lo se perfectamente, Kurt. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, no importa lo que hagas nunca tendrás contenta a la gente, así que da lo mismo si eres un alcohólico o el mayor donante a la caridad, siempre tendrán algo que decir de ti, siempre terminaran criticándote. ¿Por qué preocuparse?

Kurt bufo con exasperación. – Tu mismo lo has dicho ¿no? Soy un idiota, pero aun así la gente me ama. Estoy muy bien así.

El moreno miro a Kurt una última vez. – No tienes porque preocuparte.

- Yo preocuparme, no lo creo. – Blaine soltó una carcajada. – ¿Ahora quien es el idiota, arrogante? – Kurt se ruborizo. – Sabes iba a decirte que me gustaría conocer a tu amiga, solo para hacerte un favor, pero ya nop.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Por qué querrias conocer a Rachel Berry?

- No lo se, nunca he estado con una chica, me gusta experimentar.

- Eres un cerdo.

- Y esta es como la quita ocasión que me dices así.

- Es lo que eres, Anderson.

- Ok, lo soy. Pero admite que soy un cerdo bastante sexy. – Blaine hizo un gesto con las cejas mirando a Kurt.

- Nop. No lo eres, además tus cejas son extrañas. – Una risita salió de la boca de Blaine. – Eso es lo mas sexy de mi.

- Si eso y tu estatura.

- Hey, yo ya no te he insultado, princesa. – el castaño acomodo sus gafas y alzo la vista. – Ok, estamos a mano. Y soy una princesa con mucha clase. – Blaine le sonrió antes de volver a poner su vista en el camino.

No hablaron más, solo hasta que Kurt dio sus indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Cuando el auto freno, Kurt bajo de inmediato murmurando un 'Gracias', Blaine solo asintió.

- Nos vemos mañana, Kurt. –

- Ohm, no será hasta pasado, por ahí en la carpeta vienen los horarios, tonto.

- Oh, de acuerdo, lo siento. – Kurt sacudió la cabeza negativamente. – Y no creas que te salvas, quiero mi auto pagado por favor.

Blaine bufo. – De acuerdo, yo te pago el mecánico y las refacciones. – Kurt negó. – No es necesario, solo las refacciones, yo lo puedo arreglar. – Blaine lo miro confundido. – Mi padre tiene un taller, así que cuando mandes mañana a la grúa por mi carro llévalo ahí. Y si, es una orden. –

Kurt anoto la dirección en un papel y se le entrego a Blaine quien la cogió de mala gana. – Te detesto.

- No me importa. Tienes que pagar. Hasta luego, Anderson. – Kurt se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. – Hasta luego princesa.

- ¡No me llames princesa! ¡Hobbit! – Una ultima risa departe de Blaine se escucho antes de que arrancara el Peugeot. El castaño hizo un puchero y entro dispuesto a ignorar las preguntas de Finn.

Solo quería tomar un baño y procesar lo que había pasado el día de hoy, reflexionar con la almohada.

* * *

Blaine Anderson era su alumno ahora.

El Blaine Anderson de las revistas, el idiota que sus amigas amaban.

Sonrió al recordar la conversación en el auto, no creyó que en algún momento pudieran llevarse tan bien. Aunque eso no dejaba que era un total imbécil, iba a ser duro su trabajo con ese chico.

Recordó su olor, Jazmín.

* * *

Inmediatamente se reincorporo y corrió para abrir uno de los cajones de su tocador y sacar una cajita blanca de porcelana. La abrió y una melodía inundo la habitación, esa misma melodía era la que usaba su madre para arrullarlo a la hora de dormir, la dejo sonar un momento para después buscar en el fondo, saco con cuidado un pañuelo de seda color perla, con encajes grises, tenia grabadas una _A, _una _D y _una _B._

Se lo llevo a la nariz para aspirar el dulce olor a Jazmín. Su cachorrito lo había dejado debajo de aquel árbol, sabia que era de el debido a que tenia el mismo olor, las letras supuso que eran sus iniciales. Había guardado ese pañuelo después de tanto tiempo, aun mantenía la esperanza de algún día volver al chico que le había robado el corazón cuando tan solo tenia diez años, al chico con ojos hermosos y sonrisa perfecta, a su primer amor.

* * *

Blaine llego a su casa con ojos cansados y con muchas ganas de tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el mediodía.

Hacia mucho que no utilizaba su cerebro, claro en cosas como las matemáticas. Entro con cuidado a la casa sin hacer ruido por si aun había alguien dormido.

- Blaine, llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme cariño. –

- ¡Mierda! – Blaine brinco y giro del susto, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Linda. – Demonios son mas de las once, ¿que haces despierta? Me metiste un gran susto.

- Lo siento cariño, no pretendía asustarte. – Linda agacho la cara ante la mirada molesta de Blaine.

- Como sea, ¿Mis padres están despiertos? – Linda negó con la cabeza. – Tu madre si, pero tu padre esta encerrado en su despacho desde en la tarde que llego de la oficina.

Blaine soltó una risita sarcástica. – no me sorprende, igual que siempre. Iré a verlo.

- Espera, prepare tu platillo favorito para la cena, no...

- Ahora no, quizás mañana, gracias de todos modos. – Blaine dejo a la mujer en la sala y golpeo dos veces en la puerta. De pronto una sensación familiar lo invadió, hace años atrás había hecho lo mismo y todo había salido mal. Solo que ya no era mas un adolescente de quince años.

- Adelante. – Blaine entro con decisión y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta, su padre levanto la vista y le miro serio. – Veo que llegaste. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por aquí, por allá. No importa realmente.

El mayo trato de ignorar que quizá Blaine había estado con un chico cualquiera- Bien. Y dime… ¿como te fue en tu primera clase?

Blaine se miro las uñas y contesto sin ganas. – Bien supongo, mi profesor tiene diecisiete años.

Albert lo miro y se paro. - ¿Diecisiete? Es una broma, Devon.

- No, no lo es y me gustaría más si me dices Blaine, estoy más acostumbrado a eso. – El mayor negó. – No entiendo como…hable con Will dijo que tu profesor era un genio, que estaba bien capacitado para enseñarte, ¿como puede tener diecisiete años?

- Bueno de eso no hay duda, nunca nadie me había hablado como el lo hizo. – Sonrió ante los recuerdos de la tarde. – Me refiero a que si parece capacitado, me gusta, así que por mi esta bien. Solo quería decirte eso, con permiso, hasta mañana papá.

- Eso no quita que mañana hablare con Will y también quiero conocer a ese chico. – Blaine se detuvo al salir por la puerta.

- No creo eso necesario, yo me encargo de verdad, si no me sirve le pediré a Will que me lo cambie de inmediato. – Blaine miro a su padre tratando de conservar su mirada más segura y seria. Albert dudo. – De acuerdo, pero de todos modos hablare con Will.

Blaine asintió y sonrió. Lo que menos quería era que su padre conociera a Kurt, porque seguro lo odiaría al enterarse de que era gay y haría que lo despidieran, lo cual no le convenía a el si quería que el castaño pasara por su cama. Lo sabia sonaba cruel después de la charla tan cercana que habían tenido horas atrás, pero que podía hacer, era algo vital ¿Cierto?

* * *

Blaine entro a su habitación, Nick estaba en el sofá dormido y Jeff en el colchón del piso, la mano de Nick colgaba y rozaba la del rubio delicadamente.

Blaine les sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ¿cuando admitirían que moría el uno por el otro?

Se acerco a su mesa de noche y saco una caja de madera, de ella saco una bolsita azul de seda. Desato el nudo de esta y deslizo en su mano con cuidado lo que había dentro.

Un dije, era una aguamarina, en ella estaba tallado un jazmín que tenia enredaderas de plata sujetas a la cadena. El moreno sonrió, hacia mucho que no admiraba el dije, por alguna razón mientras conducía de regreso a Westerville los recuerdos de ese día lo habían invadido.

Los ojos azules y hermosos de aquel niño que lo había dejado son aliento con su belleza, nunca había visto nada igual.

De pronto la imagen de Kurt a la luz de la luna lo lleno.

Probablemente, eso era lo segundo mas hermoso que había visto, pero aquel niño que sin saber nada le había obsequiado aquel collar para darle _coraje_.

Sonaba tonto, pero se aferro casi toda su vida a las palabras que ese pequeño le había dado, aunque luego las olvido cuando conoció a Patrice, de alguna manera el rubio había llenado el vacío que había dejado su familia y el pequeño niño. Se enamoro perdidamente, un error fatal.

Se recostó en la cama para admirar el jazmín, ¿que habría sido del pequeño?

Después de ese encuentro regreso varias veces mas a aquel lugar tan hermoso, con la esperanza de volver a verlo y preguntarle su nombre, pero no apareció de nuevo, fue todos los días durante tres meses, hasta que hizo a la idea de que quizás lo había imaginado todo, pero eso no explicaba que el jazmín existiera, al final dejo su pañuelo debajo del árbol donde se habían conocido con la esperanza de que el destino trabajara, quizás el pequeño lo encontraría y así el también tendría algo suyo.

Blaine sonrió y miro las letras que estaban talladas en la piedra, _E. Siempre_. Nunca supo que significaban, pero daba igual, era de su ángel lo único que importaba, ese niño de alguna manera se había metido muy dentro de el, casi se había convertido en una obsesión, pero era agradable creer que las palabras de ese niño eran ciertas y que toda su vida lo había estado acompañando y nunca lo dejaría, era lindo creer que un ángel, un verdadero ángel lo cuidaba, el pequeño lo recordaría a el. Bueno, si así era el destino se encargaría de reencontrarlos.

Daria lo que fuera por volverlo a ver, por volver a ver esos ojos azules hasta perderse, por sentir como su corazón estalla en su pecho al sentir sus labios rosando de nuevo en su mejilla.

Nick decía que era estúpido creer que se había enamorado de un niño de diez años que quizá había sido un producto de su imaginación, pero Blaine lo ignoraba, solo el sabia lo que ese niño le había hecho sentir, y estaba seguro de que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo, y cuando fuera así no lo dejaría ir nunca mas.

* * *

Kurt entro corriendo a la sala del coro, se le había hecho bastante tarde ya que Sue le había detenido en el pasillo y le había ofrecido unirse al equipo.

A Kurt le pareció extraño, ¿Por qué el? Sue dijo que necesitaba a alguien que no se preocupara por lo que tenían las porristas detrás y así se concentrara, el castaño se negó debido a que no podía hacer esfuerzos físicos por su corazón y la válvula, pero se negó a explicarlo cuando estaba por retirarse Sue lo detuvo y le dijo que sabia de su problema, así que no le pondría mucho esfuerzo físico, mas que nada era por que estaba planeando adornar las presentaciones un poco mas y su voz seria de gran ayuda, al final accedió.

Así es Kurt Hummel ahora era un cheerio.

Cuando entro todos lo miraron. – Lo siento, señor Shue, pero la profesora Sylvester me detuvo y me arrastro a su oficina. – Will asintió y le indico que tomara asiento.

Kurt se sentó entre Santana y mercedes. – Dime labios de chica, así que ya eres parte del equipo de porristas. – Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a lanzarle preguntas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? – Finn lo miro más confundido que de costumbre y el castaño mira molesto a la latina.

- Desde hace unos minutos, lo que me lleva a ¿Tu como sabias?

- La coach me dijo que pensaba integrarte y que si no accedías debía convencerte. – los murmullos recorrieron la sala del coro.

- ¡Bien chicos, suficiente! Comencemos, no se queda poco tiempo para las seccionales, no podemos distraernos, felicidades, Kurt. –

La clase transcurrió normalmente, con Rachel parloteando, Finn asintiendo y estando de acuerdo en todo lo que decía y con Santana y Mercedes haciendo comentarios sarcásticos para molestarla. Kurt no se sentía con ánimo de eso, de alguna manera tenia en la mente a Blaine.

¿Debería decirles a sus amigas sobre el?

_- Si probablemente debas hacerlo, son tus amigas, si les pides que guardes el secreto lo harán._

_Pero que tal a Rachel, ¿debería contarle a ella?_

_- No creo que debas hacerlo, se lanzara sobre ti como garrapata, esta loca por el chico, a su debido tiempo, Hummel._

Últimamente se hacia común tener conversaciones con su conciencia y era algo agradable y aterrador, pero lo reconfortaba.

Cuando termino la practica del coro, arrastro a Santana y a Mercedes lejos de los demás. – Tengo que decirles algo importante.

Mercedes lo miro con preocupación. - ¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Este bien todo?

- ¿Qué sucede, Kurt?

- No es nada grave, bueno, no lo se.

- Solo habla, porcelana. Nos asustas. – Santana se recargo contra los casilleros y lo miro seria. – Ok

Kurt se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso, en ese momento no le interesaba si se le desacomodaba. – Bien, escuchen. Deben prometer que no le dirán nada a nadie, ¿Ok?

Ambas asintieron y levantaron el meñique, - Sabes que puede confiar en nosotras, cariño. – Kurt le sonrió a mercedes.

- Bien, ayer, ¿recuerdan que les mencione que iría a conseguir empleo a la academia Dalton, como tutor?

Ambas asintieron escuchando atentas. – No me digas que… ¿Lo conseguiste?

Kurt miro a la latina sonriendo. – Así es, fue asombroso. Nunca creí que me resultara tan fácil. – Mercedes se acerco y lo abrazo. – Eso es lo que te mereces, así podrás con el tratamiento de tu padre. – El castaño hizo una mueca, como si doliera, había olvidado ese asunto con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

- _Eres un mal hijo_

_¡Shhh! Es que recuerdas que ayer nuestro cerebro tuvo que soportar a Anderson y ser invadido por recuerdos hermosos. Ahora solo me concentrare en mi padre, lo juro._

Un chasquido por departe de la latina lo saco de su auto regaño. – Lo siento. –

- Bien, eso era todo. No es gran cosa, Kurt. Eres superdotado, eso es grandioso. No entiendo porque no quieres que le digamos a nadie. – Kurt se rasco la nuca con frustración.

- Ese no es el problema, Santana. Acérquense. – el castaño las llevo aun lugar lejos de los estudiantes pasando por el pasillo. – El problema, es que me dieron un alumno exclusivo.

- Porque seria un problema, alumno exclusivo quiere decir que te pagaran mas, ¿no?

Kurt asintió a mercedes. – Entonces…no veo el problema, Lady Hummel.

- ¿Podrían dejarme terminar? – Kurt empezaba a frustrarse demasiado. – De acuerdo, cariño no te alteres, no hablaremos. Santana, mantén el pico cerrado.

El castaño suspiro. – Bien, también… ¿recuerdan el tweet de Blaine Anderson? En el que puso que venia a Westerville a vivir. – Ambas asintieron y Santana hablo para reclamar pero Kurt la interrumpió. – Se lo que dirás…que no tiene nada que ver, pero te equivocas. Tiene mucho que ver. – Kurt disminuyo su voz y las chicas se acercaron más. – El alumno que me asignaron para enseñarle, es nada menos y nada mas que el. Blaine Anderson. – Mercedes ahogo un grito y miro con los ojos como plato a la latina quien lo miraba con incredulidad. – Na…

- Te juro que es cierto, Santana, ayer chocamos cuando iba camino a Westerville, un encuentro bastante desagradable y bueno…

* * *

Kurt paso cerca de media hora explicando los detalles, desde el momento en que se gritonearon en el salón (Omitió la parte de Blaine atacando su cuello) hasta cuando se ofreció a llevarlo y lo dejo en la puerta de su casa.

La cara de las chicas después de la historia era prácticamente con la mandíbula en el piso.

- Entonces. Blaine Anderson, el chico lindo de las revistas, ¿ahora es tu alumno? ¿Le enseñaras matemáticas a una estrella mundial? – Kurt asintió lentamente. Mercedes dio un brinquito y lo abrazo. – Dios, tienes tanta suerte. En verdad si Rachel se enterara ella…

- No le puedo decir. Quiero esperar un poco mas, en primera no se si lograre soportar a Blaine, ya que por lo que les he dicho habrán notado que es desagradable. Prefiero esperar para contárselo. – Kurt se masajeo el cuello y se recargo en el casillero, la escuela estaba casi vacía.

* * *

Los tres salieron y las chicas no dejaron de hacerle preguntas. – Un momento, Hummel. Si te das cuenta de que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Blaine es reconocido en todo el mundo, tiene a cientos de reporteros y periodistas detrás de el. Te aseguro que más tarde aparecerá la noticia de que va a la academia Dalton. También que al parecer si tiene padres, será todo un escandalo, Kurt. No podrás esconderlo porque tarde o temprano se revelara que tú eres quien le enseña y todo el mundo se enterara. Y esto es sin metáforas, cuando digo todo el mundo, es todo el mundo

Un nudo se formo en el estomago del castaño _todo el mundo._ – Lo se, Santana. Pero yo no quiero decir nada, dejare que la bomba explote por si sola, mientras tanto, tratare de alejarme de eso y me concentrare en que el tipo consiga su diploma.

* * *

Nick se removía incomodo en el sillón, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso ante el hombre. – Tranquilo chico, parece que estas en prisión o algo así. –

Nick le sonrió a Burt. – Lo siento, es que, bueno esto es nuevo. Hace apenas un mes no sabía que tenía un primo y tio.

- Siento mucho no habértelo dicho hijo, pero bueno la relación entre Elizabeth y yo decayó mucho cuando murieron tus abuelos, luego cuando ella falleció perdí contacto con Burt y por lo tanto también con Kurt. – Su padre lo miraba tranquilo desde el sillón pequeño. – Bueno pero eso no importa ya. Lo importante es que, aunque Elizabeth ya no este, vamos a ser una familia de nuevo. ¿No? – Padre e hijo asintieron a Burt que estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina.

Carol salió de la cocina con una charola con galletas y te. – Aquí tienen. Me da gusto conocerte al fin, Nicolás. – el moreno le sonrió. – Gracias, señora, a mi también me da gusto conocerla, mi papá me había hablado de ambos, prefiero que me diga solo Nick.

- Así será, bien en lo que llega mi hijo, podríamos discutir el asunto de la fama de tu muchacho, Craig. ¿Nos perjudicara en algo?

Craig asintió serio. – Tal vez si Nick y Kurt comienzan a convivir como primos, también Finn, será algo conocido y también quizás se arme un escandalo por una o dos semanas, pero hemos pasado por esto, sabremos manejarlo Burt. – Nick miro con nerviosismo y timidez a Burt. – No tienes porque preocuparte…tío. Amm Kurt estará bien.

- Ya lo creo, es solo que es algo tímido, le costara hacerse a la idea del primo famoso y reconocido mundialmente. Son mencionar que pertenece a la banda que sus amigos idolatran y que a el no le agrada mucho.

Nick trago duro, a Kurt no le gustaban ni el ni sus amigos. Craig soltó una risita al ver a su hijo tan nervioso. – Nicolás, no creo que te vaya a odiar por eso.

- ¿Y que tal si lo hace? No me gustaría llevar una mala relación con el. Y pu-puede que…

- Vamos Nick, ¿acaso tienes cinco años? Has cantado enfrente de millones de personas y te dan nervios conocer a tus primos.

Nick rodo los ojos. – Solo a uno de hecho, Finn es adorable. – Un 'gracias' se escucho desde la cocina donde Finn engullía sus galletas especiales. Todos rieron bajito. Nick suspiro y paso la mano por su cara. – Es que bueno, que, que si no le gusto y me insulta o me golpea o algo así.

- ¿Es enserio? Kurt es cinco años menor, Nicolás.

- Pe-pero Burt dijo que era intimidante y, sin ofender Burt, no quiero tener que lidiar con una copia de Blaine, con el original es suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas. – Burt rio y Craig negó con la cabeza. – En eso te equivocas, Kurt es totalmente opuesto a Blaine, si a veces es duro y tiene esa ligera manía de levantar escudos y comportarse mal, si es que estas por decir algo desagradable, también es muy orgulloso de si mismo y puede que sea arrogante y nada modesto pero es noble y una de las personas mas amables y compasivas que he conocido. Es comprensivo y dulce. Kurt esta dispuesto a muchas cosas y a ayudar aunque la persona no lo merezca. Eso lo saco de…

- Lo saco de su madre, Elizabeth. Ella era exactamente igual a el. – Nick le sonrió con cariño a Burt.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un cansado Kurt. – Perdón por llegar tarde pa' Finn si te dijo que ahora estoy en las animadoras ¿Verdad? Me quede a entrenar. Oh, lo siento no creí que tuviéramos visitas. – Kurt dejo caer su morral en el sofá vacío y se acerco a su padre, saludando con la mano a Craig. – Hola tío, Craig. – Burt miro a su hijo. – No, no lo menciono. – Ahora un 'Lo siento, lo olvide' salió de la cocina. - ¡Gracias, Finn! – Se oyó un puchero y Kurt sonrió.

-¿Como esta eso? Kurt sabes que no puede hacer esfuerzos físicos, iré a hablar con la entrenadora.

- No, no lo hagas esta bien, no me pondrá a hacer cosas dura, quiere que vaya con el medico para que me haga una lista de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, en verdad me quería dentro. No tienes por que preocuparte, papá. – Burt asintió. – Bien, eso espero pero ya sabes, Kurt, cualquier…

- Cualquier, malestar o síntoma que tenga, te aviso para correr como locos al medico. Creo que esta claro. – Kurt le sonrió a su padre. – Bien, ¿Y que es esto? ¿Alguien murió?

- No digas tonterías, Kurt.

- Bueno la ultima vez que hubo algo así, fue para tu sabes, dar la noticia…del accidente de mama. – Burt palmeo la espalda de su hijo y Nick sintió su corazón encogerse, sabia lo que era, su mama había muerto también hacia poco. – Solo queríamos que conocieras a la familia completa. El es Nick, mi hijo y tu primo Kurt.

Nick se paro del sillón y se acerco a Kurt extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. – Ho-hola, soy Nick

El castaño lo examino de pies a cabeza y luego estrecho la de Nick. – Hola, un placer conocerte. Ahora que, ¿un medio-hermano?

Nick se tenso. – Amm, ¿Qué?

- No importa, así que este es mi primo. – Kurt le sonrió a su tío y luego al moreno. – Me pareces conocido, te he visto antes.

Nick suspiro y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. – Bueno, digamos que soy el Nicolás Duval del grupo _The Warblers._

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó al piso. Wow, eso no lo esperaba.

- Enserio… - Kurt miro a Nick y este le dio una sonrisa tímida. – Ahora veo, ¿porque no me dijeron que tenía un primo famoso? Podría haberme preparado, esto es. Wow, y-yo.

- Tranquilo porque no te sientas y te explicamos un poco las cosas.

* * *

Kurt tomo asiento junto a Nick, quien ya estaba mas tranquilo. Después de una larga charla que se extendió hasta la hora de la cena, Kurt decidió preguntarlo importante. – Y bien eso quiere decir que conoces a Blaine, pero que digo eso es obvio son amigos. –

- Mejores amigos, aunque sea un idiota total.

- Bueno en eso si estamos de acuerdo. – Nick soltó una risita y miro con cariño a Kurt. -¿Por qué no van arriba? Así se conocen más. – Kurt asintió e hizo una seña para que Nick lo siguiera.

Entraron en silencio. – Bueno. – Kurt cerró la puerta y luego se sentó al borde de la cama y Nick en la pequeña mecedora que tenia el castaño en su cuarto. – Entonces, hola. – Kurt rio. – Hola, Nick

- Esto es raro, pero bueno tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos. – Kurt asintió y sonrió. – Eso creo, esto es increíble un primo súper estrella mundial. – Nick rio bajito. – Prefiero que eso sea dejado de lado, no quiero que tomemos en cuenta esa parte de mi vida en nuestra relación de primos, amigos, familia.

- Me parece perfecto, pero cuando se enteren en la escuela, será un caos.

- Ya lo creo, pero no debes preocuparte, ya se lo dijimos a tu papa, la bomba estallara, pero será por una o dos semanas, lo reporteros comenzaron a seguirnos, ya deben haber empezado a averiguar porque estamos aquí y ya deben saber que Blaine estudia en Dalton y que si tiene padres. Creo que les preocupara más eso que el saber de mi primo perdido. Así que no te asustes.

- Yo nunca me asusto.

- Es bueno saber eso.

* * *

**¿Alguien más se conmovió con la charla del auto? Yo lo hice xD y eso que yo lo escribí. La frase que le dice Kurt a Blaine sobre el amor la saque de Moulin Rouge, aunque si hay algún fan se debió de haber dado cuenta de eso. **

**Ok una vez mas siento la tardanza xc Ya no tengo excusa, actualizare lo mas pronto que mi imaginación y mi tiempo me deje. **

**Sin más los dejo, espero y les haya gustado el cap.**

**El fic de Catch me, I'm falling, lo actualizare pasado mañana. :)**

**Bien ¡Nos leemos luego!**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritos, también a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un pequeño review, todo eso me ayuda a poder seguir con la historia…y a los que les esta gustando bueno, eso me alegra, así no fracaso como escritora xD**_

_**Sin mas…**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7. 'Problemas'**

Nick y Kurt se pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando de cosas triviales, como obras de teatro, música y como era la vida de Nick con respecto a los Warblers y la fama que tenía.

- Entonces… ¿Te gusta mucho Broadway?

El castaño miro sonriente a Nick. – Así, es. Es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, es eso o ser un gran diseñador. Podría ser ambos. Aunque, bueno…no se si tenga el tiempo. – Nick lo miro curioso, el castaño se había quedado mirando a un punto indefinido como si estuviera aclarando sus ideas, tenía el seño fruncido y el moreno pudo notar como sus pupilas se hacían más grandes oscureciendo sus ojos. De pronto volvió a la realidad y sus ojos tomaron aquel azul brillante y hermoso, sonrió de vuelta.

- Entonces, me escuchabas…sabes la mayoría no lo hace solo me dejan hablar. – el moreno rio.

-Bueno, soy la excepción. Eso me hace sentir bien de alguna manera.

Kurt rio y se sentó aun lado de Nick en la cama. – Y dime, ¿ya tienes algún plan para la universidad?

- Totalmente, llevo viendo eso prácticamente desde hace unos años, pensaba en Julliard, pero me informe y no cuenta con teatro musical, así que mi única opción es NYADA. – El moreno le dio una gran sonrisa y a Kurt por alguna razón se le seco la boca y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir despacio.

- Conozco esa Academia, la considere cuando estaba en la preparatoria y de hecho lo sigo haciendo. –

-¿Por qué?

- bueno nunca tuve la oportunidad y me gustaría estudiar arte dramático ahí.

- No. – Kurt se giro para mirar de frente a Nick. – Me refiero a, porque si ya eres famoso, toda una estrella mundial y ya has estado hasta en Broadway… ¿Por qué querrías hacer una carrera?

-Bueno, ese es mi sueño y espero cumplirlo. Nunca esta de más tener un certificado, así no quedas como un hueco. – Kurt rio y miro con fascinación al moreno atento a sus palabras.

Este sonrió de vuelta y por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules que lo miraban con expectación. Carraspeo nervioso por una razón que ni el sabia. – Sabes, Wes tiene una carrera en Psicología, la estudio mientras estaba en la banda y de hecho es de mucha ayuda, es como el pilar y el consejero de todos, se queja todo el tiempo de que el y yo somos como los padres de los chicos. – Kurt sonrió de lado y no pudo evitar pensar en Blaine, ¿acaso el tenia también planes aun?

- Sabes… incluso Blaine tiene un titulo. – Parece que alguien leyó sus pensamientos. – El pequeñín tiene un titulo en Arte dramático y musical. Lo obtuvo en Julliard no dudaron en dárselo junto con una beca, estudio durante las giras y cuando pasábamos por Nueva York, fue todo un lujo para el.

- Quizás por eso es así de idiota y malcriado. – Kurt dijo sin pensar, Nick ni siquiera sabía que el ojimiel era su alumno. ¿Debería decírselo? Creyó que lo interrogaría, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada.

- No tienes idea, por eso y más. – Nick negaba sonriendo.

- Pero, ¿Qué no es tu mejor amigo? – Otra risa salió de los labios del moreno.

- Lo es, el mejor amigo del mundo, pero se aceptar que es un idiota engreído y amargado.

Kurt sonrió. – ¿Entonces tu y Wes son los responsables?

Nick asintió. – El más que yo. Por lo general yo puedo ser muy blando a la hora de reprender a los chicos, pero el no. – rio y luego continuo hablando. – el y yo somos los que los sacan de problemas, Jeff es el neutral, a veces puede ser igual a un niño y otras se enoja como un anciano. El es el dulce del grupo. – Kurt pudo notar como los ojos de Nick brillaron ante la mención del rubio. – David y Thad. Son los infantiles, traviesos y los que destrozan los camerinos y los cuartos de hotel. Un fue tanto el desorden que el hotel puso una orden de restricción en nuestra contra. - Kurt alzo las cejas incrédulo.

Nick pasó una mano por su cabello sonriendo con algo de frustración. – La piscina termino en los pasillos. – El castaño soltó una carcajada y Nick sonrió al escuchar su risa. – Te juro que no se como fue que lo hicieron, pero ahí estaba. Ellos nos meten en problemas a todos y son unos holgazanes, Thad es mas inteligente que David quien al parecer a veces tiene lagunas mentales, yo que se, pero siempre me pregunto si los separaron al nacer.

Kurt negó sonriendo y no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Y Blaine?

Nick se acomodo en la cama mirando a Kurt. – Bueno, el es un amargado. Y suele meterse en muchos problemas, quiere divertirse en los bares y yo soy el que termina arrastrándolo a casa. No lo se, llevo años de ser su amigo, y cada vez se me hizo mas difícil comprenderlo, es bastante complicado. He tenido una vida dura sabes…

Nick se detuvo y bajo la vista arrepentido, estaba hablando de más. – No te preocupes, Nick. Lo que hablemos sobre los chicos no saldrá de aquí. – Nick lo miro y tomo su mano apretándola.

- me preocupo por el, demasiado. No solía ser así, era una extraña mezcla de diversión y adorabilidad, era como un niño a veces, y ahora ya no, parece un viejo de cuarenta que lo único que le interesa es el sexo y el dinero. Pero otras veces no, y enserio me confunde, Blaine es la persona mas complicada que jamás he conocido. Si algún día encuentra a alguien que logre entenderlo a esa persona le hare un altar. Lo juro.

Kurt bajo la cabeza recordando la charla que habían tenido en el auto. – ¿Que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto inconscientemente.

Nick no pareció notarlo, solo se paso una vez mas la mano por el cabello frustrado. – No lo se, de un tiempo para acá solo cambio y ya. No se si tuvo algo que ver con su rompimiento con el francés o por su padre o no lo se. Blaine pasó por mucho, lo corrieron cuando tenía dieciséis años y fue a vivir conmigo, su familia prácticamente lo dio por muerto, y tan solo por ser gay, después se dio cuenta de que la gente no es muy amable aunque tú lo seas. Esa fue la segunda decepción, se volvió mas desconfiado y luego llego Patrice. Blaine prácticamente volvió a la vida, ese chico se convirtió en su mundo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado. Pero un día se acabo, terminaron, nunca nos dijo la razón, pero cambio incluso antes de terminar con el, eso es todo. El Blaine que alguna vez fue se esfumo y ahora es un viejo gruñón.

El castaño sintió algo de culpa, quizás había sido algo duro con el moreno, solo quizás.

- Bueno, la vida puede darte muchos golpes, pero no puedes dejar de ser tu mismo o dejar de pelear.

- Eso es cierto, Kurt. – Nick miro a Kurt quien tenia la vista en el piso, como analizando las cosas. – Digo, es que eso es lo peor que dejes de tener fe. Yo nunca la perdí, incluso cuando murió mi madre seguía firme y ahora con lo de mi padre mas que nunca y a pesar de que probablemente no tenga yo mucho tiempo, no me amargo, trato de ser positivo.

Nick trago duro y miro a Kurt con los ojos abiertos como plato. ¿Poco tiempo? ¿A que se refería?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu papa?

El castaño se encogió de hombros y suspiro. – Un tipo de cáncer en el corazón. Es raro, por lo general se da en niños o ancianos. Pero tenemos la esperanza de que con el tratamiento desaparezca, aun estamos a tiempo. – Kurt sonrió tristemente.

El moreno solo asintió. – ¿Y tu? Escuche que no debías hacer esfuerzo físico. Eso dijo tu padre… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Su voz tembló y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

Kurt solo sonrió y se cruzo de piernas mirando hacia arriba, había una cortina de varias cadenas colgando del techo, el había hecho todo eso, eran cadenas de piedras unas hechas con hilo y otras de lata, algunos pájaros de papel colgaban de ellas, era entretenido crear arte con cosas que eran inservibles para los demás. Resoplo y se recostó mirando aun las pequeñas piedras que brillaban. El moreno hizo lo mismo esperando la respuesta de Kurt que parecía demasiado relajado, estaba sonriendo, como si no importara realmente, como si de lo que se tratara fuera algún juego.

- Yo también tengo un problema en el corazón. Es congénito, así nací, pero lo detectaron hasta que cumplí diez años, estábamos en el parque y fue un paro, caí desmallado. Se llama Estenosis Aortica. La válvula principal de mi corazón no funciona bien y se va estrechando cada vez mas, lo único que hace que funcione es una especie de globo que ayuda a bombear la sangre y evita que se estreche más. – Kurt estiro la mano para jugar con una hilera de piedras y Nick lo miraba con tristeza.

- El problema es que esa pequeña válvula que ayuda a que funcione solo garantizan que sirva por cinco años con suerte más, entonces se tiene que estar cambiando y la operación es riesgosa. – Kurt se llevo una mano a su pecho tocando como si pudiera sentir la válvula dentro de el. – Me dio un ataque muy fuerte a los quince años lo cual me daño mas, entonces me cambiaron la válvula, pero esta es permanente, debido al daño sufrido no pueden volver a remplazarla, entonces cuando deje de funcionar, solo será eso. La arteria de mi corazón se estrechara y bueno, creo que sabemos el final. – Kurt dejo escapar una risita. - consideraron un trasplante de corazón, pero no hay muchos donantes sin mencionar que es riesgoso.

Nick estiro su mano y tomo la del castaño apretándola con fuerza. – Yo…Kurt… - Su voz se oía quebrada y temblorosa. Kurt lo miro y le sonrió. – No importa, aun tengo mucho porque vivir y ten por seguro que no lo desperdiciare, tengo que llegar a Broadway antes que Berry. – Nick soltó una carcajada y Kurt hizo lo mismo. Ambos olvidaron el tema y se quedaron conversando de cosas diferentes hasta altas horas de la noche.

Kurt cayo dormido cerca de las tres de la madrugada y Nick un poco después, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando una mano de Kurt cayo sobre el abrazándolo por la cintura. ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Por qué la necesidad de tener que estar mirando a su primo? ¿Por qué era que no podía dejar de pensar en la manera que sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban?

Ahora si que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nick no pudo sentirse lo mas incomodo posible, amanecer abrazado de tu primo no era algo común, pero Kurt pareció sentirse cómodo con eso, claro el no era el que había quedado tan deslumbrado con su primo.

Cuando al fin partieron de la casa de los Hudmel, el moreno se sentía culpable y con un nudo en el estomago, como era posible que ahora tuviera una especie de _crush_ con su primo y como no tenerla si era encantador.

- Has estado muy serio, Nick. ¿Algo que tengas que decirme? – Su padre sonó serio sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, llevaban cerca de una hora viajando y Nick no había abierto la boca.

- Nada. – Nick se mordía el labio nervioso.

- Escucha, se lo que te traes, hijo. Te conozco demasiado bien. – Nick se tenso, tenia que decirle, quizás le ayudaría ¿No?

- Lo siento. – Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, Nick. Y mucho menos cuando son tan importantes y graves, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no piensan en las consecuencias de esto? Tú y Blaine tienen que entender que primero deben avisarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión apresurada, luego solo arrastran a los otros con ustedes.

El moreno abrió los ojos y miro al mayor confundido. - ¿Qué?

- Ya me escuchaste, Nick. Cuando lleguemos a casa de Blaine, hablare con los seis sobre este asunto que me ocultaron, no soy estúpido.

- ¿De que me hablas?

- Por favor, Nicolás. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, porque no me dijeron que Blaine así como así se decidió a venir acá para estudiar y hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre, dime ¿Qué mosca le pico?

Nick se llevo las manos a la cara. Con que era solo eso. Bien, ya hablaría con su padre sobre Kurt después.

- Es que hubieras visto a Blaine, se veía feliz papa y bueno no queríamos dejarlo.

- pero no lo entiendo, se supone que desde niño quiso alejarse de lo que tuviera que ver con el control de esa compañía y lo hizo porque ahora vuelve dispuesto a hacer lo que su padre le diga así como así.

- Papa, entiéndelo, ha sufrido mucho. Necesita a su familia.

El padre de Nick se tallo el rostro frustrado. – Entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es porque no fue capaz de decírmelo antes de venir, me tengo que enterar por las revistas que ustedes seis decidieron volver a Westerville, ¿no pudieron ni siquiera consultarlo conmigo? Soy su manager y representante, por lo menos podrían haber avisado.

- Lo se, pero todo fue precipitado.

-Mira, no importa ya, de todos modos esto ya esta hecho y los medios no tardaran en enterarse y hacer preguntas, iremos a casa de Blaine y hablare con el y su padre. Y en lo que respecta a Kurt creo que también ya deben saberlo así que matare dos pájaros de un tiro.

Nick se tenso cuando escucho el nombre de Kurt.

- Dime y, ¿como la pasaron? ¿Te agrado?

- Eh, si, por supuesto. – _"demasiado diría yo"_

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo bien? Cielos, preguntas demasiado, pareces un niño pequeño, solo preguntas, preguntas, ¡Dios estoy mareado!

Craig miro a su hijo con una sonrisa. – De verdad, Nick si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora, aunque de todos modos me lo dirás.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Si yo quiero no te lo digo y fin del asunto.

- Ok, primero, con eso acabas de confirmar que algo te pasa y segundo, ¿recuerdas cuando robaste los chocolates de tu madre y te los comiste?

Nick se cruzo de brazos. – No…

- Bueno te lo recordare, te pregunto por ellos y dijiste que había sido Blaine, a los minutos regresaste llorando y pidiendo disculpas por mentir y echarle la culpa a Blaine…

- tenia seis años, era un niño, mentir se me hacia difícil.

- No, Nick. Tenias dieciséis años y no creo que a esa edad…

- Ok, ya ¿Tu punto es…?

- No puedes mentirme, porque uno, volverás a llorar y confesaras. Y segundo te conozco y se cuando mientes.

Nick bufo.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor no me juzgues ni me grites.

Craig frunció el seño y Nick se sonrojo mientras se llevaba las piernas contra su pecho y enterraba su rostro en estas.

- Kurt es increíble. – Craig sonrió.

-¿Pero…?

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo y es que el y su voz y sus ojos y su pelo y su manera de hablar y su dulzura. No pude contenerme y luego su manera de tomar las cosas tan positivamente simplemente no pude contra eso. – Nick hablaba rápidamente si levantar el rostro de entre sus piernas. – Y se que estoy mal porque es mi primo y es una locura, pero rayos es tan lindo y…

- Haber… tranquilo chico, sufrirás un colapso, solo dilo. – El mayor miraba divertido a su hijo, sabia hacia donde iba todo esto y le causaba una gracia inmensa, solo quería escucharlo de Nick.

- CreoqueKurtmegustayahoranosequehacerymesientocomol apeorpersonadelmundo. – Craig soltó una carcajada y Nick lo miro confundido. -¿De que te ríes? Esto no tiene gracia, es horrible. ¡No puedo sentirme así por mi propio primo!

- Es que de hecho eso es exactamente lo que pensé en cuanto lo viste, sabia que esto pasaría y de alguna manera es gracioso.

- No es cierto, soy un cerdo.

- Claro que no, no te culpo, Kurt es una persona única e increíble. Me enojaría si no te agradara.

- No entiendo… ¿me alientas para que tenga algo con mi primo? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? – Nick chillo sonrojado.

- Claro que no, soy de la clase de padre que entiende las tonterías de su hijo. No creo que esto sea para siempre, simplemente estas deslumbrado, ya veras que se pasara rápido. Me preocuparía si supiera que no es así, además creí que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Nick se sonrojo furiosamente. – N-no se de que hablas… - dijo apenas en un susurro.

- Yo creo que si… Jeff es bastante lindo.

El moreno suspiro y se tallo la cara. - ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que es Jeffrey? – Trato de sonar seguro, pero por la mirada de su padre no resulto.

Este solo le dio una sonrisa más amplia. – Porque cada vez que lo mencionas o escuchas su nombre sonríes como idiota y te sonrojas.

- ¡Hey! Yo no sonrió como idiota. – Dijo Nick sonrojado y sonriendo.

- Lo estas haciendo justo ahora.

Nick resoplo y volvió a enterrar su rostro. – De todos modos tiene novio, nunca se ha fijado en mi y nunca lo hará.

- Deberías decírselo.

- ¡Tiene novio! ¿Qué solo escuchas las partes descabelladas de lo que te digo? No puedo llegar y decirle, 'Hey, Jeff. ¿Sabes que? ¡TE AMO! ¡Te amo con locura! ¡Y siempre lo he hecho! Solo que al parecer todo lo que hago por demostrártelo ha pasado desapercibido por ti, porque tienes al idiota de tu novio y el es… perfecto…' – Nick se encogió de hombros y ahogo un sollozo.

- Tranquilo, se que es difícil, pero estoy seguro que ese muchacho siente lo mismo. No te rindas. Todo estará bien, hijo. – Craig palmeo el hombro de su hijo quien contenía las lagrimas. – Y si quieres llorar ¡Hazlo! No por eso eres cobarde, es de valientes llorar, demostrar como se sienten ¿Ok?

Nick sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por su rostro. – Duele bastante. – Dijo con voz temblorosa y entrecortada. Craig solo asintió sobando su espalda sin despegar la vista del camino. – gracias, papá.

- Hey eres mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no te apoyara?

- Uno como el de Blaine, quizás. – Nick se limpio con las mangas y se recargo en el asiento.

Craig soltó una risita. – Va a ser duro hablar con el hombre. – Nick asintió mordiendo su labio.

- Sabes, creo que debe de estar alarmado si ya están ahí los paparazzi haciendo preguntas. Igual que Blaine.

- Lo estará, de eso no tengas la menor duda.

* * *

Dicho y hecho.

Cuando se aproximaban a la residencia Anderson pudieron ver como se encontraba rodeada de varias camionetas con estampados de distintos programas de televisión, los reportero rodeaban la entrada de la casa mientras el portero los veía asustado.

Craig se aproximo con el auto a la entrada apartando a los reporteros, cuando estos se percataron de quien era comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

- ¿Es cierto que se quedaran aquí indefinidamente?

- ¿Entonces Blaine si tiene padres?

- ¿Usted tiene mas familia aquí en Ohio?

- ¿Nos revelaran porque nos ocultaron todo esto?

Nick miraba todo atento, nunca había visto tanta multitud junta, se podían oír los gritos de los fans, y la cámaras de los fotógrafos lanzando luces a todas partes y el sin mar de preguntas y voces hablando a la vez.

Una vez que el carro estuvo dentro, se volvió a cerrar la puerta para evitar el paso a cualquiera. El padre de Nick bajo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al portero y a la mucama para después acercarse y dar una ligera explicación a los medios quienes no dejaban de preguntar.

- ¡Escuchen, señoras y señores! ¡En un momento más! Solo aguarden.

Lo entretuvieron un poco mas, mientras tanto Nick corrió hacia la casa y entro hecho un huracán buscando a los chicos. Todos estaban sentados en la sala de descanso con caras largas, parecía un funeral y el peor de todos era Blaine, estaba hundido en el sillón con la cara enterrada en el cojín que estaba entre sus piernas.

Todos voltearon hacia el cuando se percataron de su presencia. – Nick, llegaste. – Jeff se acerco a el y lo arrastro hacia adentro.

- Hey. – Su respiración estaba agitada y miraba a todos. – Que les sucede, ¿Por qué no llamaron?

Blaine levanto su cara de entre los cojines y lo miro, parecía estresado y confundido, ni siquiera traía gel en el cabello y usaba tan solo una remera gris y un pants negro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Se paro y lo sacudió con fuerza. – ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas, Duval?!

- ¡Hey! Cielos, Blaine. Fui con mi familia.

- ¡¿Familia?! ¡Esto es más importante! No tengo idea de que hacer ni de que les voy a decir. ¡Dios! – se hundió de nuevo en el sillón suspirando. – Te necesitaba. Y a Wes, el también acaba de llegar, ustedes son mi razón, no puedo hacer esto solo, necesitaba a mis voces maduras y racionales. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde esta?

- aquí estoy, Blaine. – Craig ingreso a la sala junto con Albert quien tenía el seño fruncido y con algo de preocupación. – Bien, creo que debería de estarles gritando a los seis por no haberme avisado de algo tan grande. ¿Qué acaso no pensaron en la consecuencias, chicos?

Los seis agacharon la cabeza, pero Blaine se reincorporo. – No importa eso ya, Craig. ¿Qué haremos?

- Tú eres el que menos contento me tiene, Blaine. Todo esto es tú culpa. Si muy puesto para venir hasta acá y cuando todo se complica los demás tienen que salvarte.

Blaine bufo. – Por favor, ¿si? Ahórrate tus reclamos para al rato, necesitamos darle una explicación.

- Bien. – Craig le apunto amenazadoramente con el dedo. – Lo hare, pero es por los chicos, porque siempre de alguna manera los terminas arrastrando contigo, solo por ellos ya hable con la prensa y les dije que tu y tu padre habían tenido problemas. No pienso llevármelos a ellos solo por tu culpa.

El ojimiel miraba a Craig sin moverse conservando su expresión dura y fría. – Me tome el tiempo de relatar una pequeña historia sobre tu y tu familia y sobre la mía, porque al parecer también ya estaban enterados.

Albert se movió aun lado de Craig. - ¿Qué les dijiste? – Su voz tembló como si temiera que les hubiera hablado con la verdad. El padre de Nick lo miro fríamente. – Chicos, salgan de aquí. – Todos se movieron y caminaron hacia las escaleras. – Tu no, Blaine.

El chico se giro lentamente con las manos en su cintura. – Bien. – Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Craig hablo. – De acuerdo. Solo quiero que sepan que si no dije la verdad sobre el porque de que Blaine no viviera contigo, Albert, fue porque quiero evitar escándalos contra el y los chicos. La gente tiene mucho odio y si se enteran de las razones homofóbicas detrás de todo, pueden tratar de herirlos.

- ¿Qué les dijiste? – Murmuro, Blaine viéndose pequeño e indefenso en el sillón ante los hombres.

- Les dije que tú te habías ido por cuenta propia, porque querías realizarte y que tu padre te lo impedía, pero que hace poco se resolvieron las cosas y decidiste que una carrera más intelectual seria buena para ti y ahora por eso estudias.

Albert asintió. – Y ¿eso es todo? ¿Así de simple?

- Para tu suerte si. – Dijo Craig en seco. – Blaine. – El aludido levanto la cara. – Supongo que sabes que de ahora en adelante serás seguido a donde sea y la casa estará constantemente rodeada

Blaine asintió. – Si, muchos fans jodiendome día y noche.

- Querías ser famoso. Es tu peso con el que lidiar y más te vale que no se repita una escena como la del bar.

Blaine rodo los ojos. – La estúpida casi me tira.

- Y tú la aventaste, tuviste que pedir una disculpa pública, Blaine. Por favor solo contrólate.

Este asintió de nuevo. – Bien. ¿Puedo irme? – Craig asintió y Blaine desapareció en la puerta, Nick lo esperaba del otro lado, había escuchado todo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quería ver que te decían, ¿aun quieres hacer esto? Blaine, esto me da muy mala espina. ¿Por qué de pronto tu padre se comportaría amoroso y comprensivo?

- Por favor, no empieces, Nick. – Blaine subió con el Warblers detrás de el. – No quiero discutir.

- ¡Es que no entiendes! ¡¿Como puedes volver así como así a hacer lo que el tipo que te corrió siendo un adolescente te diga como si nada?!

- ¡Son mi decisiones, Nick! ¡No te metas!

- Si claro, si lo hago es porque me preocupo. No puedes hacer esto.

- Pues ¿adivina? Ya lo hice. Y deja de meterte en la relación mía y de mi padre. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar que quizá esta arrepentido y quiere recuperarme?

- ¡Porque no es posible! ¡Te golpeo y luego te corrió! ¡¿Que clase de padre hace eso?! ¡Después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir viene y hasta lo encubres de los medios!

Los demás miraban la escena incomodos. – Chicos, paren ya. No hay porque pelear de acuerdo. – Wes los miro serio a ambos.

- ¡Ya basta! No entiendo, no te afecta. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- Eres mi mejor amigo, mierda. Ese hombre te lastimo y te dejo solo.

- Cállate, Nick.

- ¡Te abandono cuando mas lo necesitabas!

- ¡Que pares!

- ¡La gente debe de saber lo que es capaz de hacer!

Blaine se acerco a el con paso desafiante. – ¡He dicho que ya basta!

- ¡NO! ¡NO BASTA, BLAINE! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA TE HIZO AUN LADO CUANDO MAS LO NECESITABAS!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE!

- ¡PUES LO HARAS! – Blaine dio un paso hacia Nick pero este ni se movió, ambos temblaban de ira. - ¡ESE MALDITO LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES LASTIMARTE MAS!

- ¡BASTA!

- ¡NO TE QUIERE, BLAINE! ¡NO LO HACE Y NUNCA LO HIZO! ¡TE DEJO A TU SUERTE Y TE ABANDONO COMO UN PERRO CUANDO LO UNICO QUE-

Un golpe dio de lleno en su quijada.

Nick se quedo mirando a Blaine con los ojos abiertos como plato. Este temblaba de ira, en cuestión de segundos uno se abalanzo sobre el otro tirando puñetazos, patadas. Rasguñando y maldiciendo.

Wes y David corrieron sobre Blaine, quien tenía a Nick en el piso. - ¡TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA BOCA! – Un puñetazo dio en la mandíbula de Nick y le corto el labio.

- ¡BASTA, BLAINE! – La voz de Jeff lo hizo reaccionar y se detuvo incorporándose con la ayuda de Wes y David.

Jeff y Thad corrieron a levantar a Nick quien sangraba. Una vez que los dos estaban de pie, se miraron. Blaine parecía asustado e incrédulo de sus acciones, en cambio Nick se tocaba el labio sangrante mirando a Blaine lleno de dolor y confundido.

- De verdad no entiendo, Blaine…

- Nick yo… - El menor se acerco a su amigo con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento. – Lo sien-

- No importa, tienes razón, no debo de meterme. Pero cuando salgas herido aquí estaré como aquella vez hace siete años. – Nick se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con tristeza en la mirada, mientras el rubio y Thad lo seguían por detrás.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá y enterró su cara entre sus manos. Wes intento acercarse a Blaine pero este lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. – Necesito estar solo, por favor…

David asintió y tomo a Wes saliendo de la recamara.

* * *

-Solo te digo esto, Anderson. Si te atreves a lastimar a Blaine o a causarle algún tipo de dolor ya sea emocional o físico. Te vas a arrepentir.

- Tus amenazas no me asustan, Duval. Blaine es mi hijo y por lo tanto hace lo que ordene.

- Y ten por seguro que lo hará, ese niño te adora a pesar de la mierda que eres. Y no te amenazo, te estoy avisando.

Craig salió de la mansión dando un portazo. Miro a su hijo quien lo esperaba sentado en la parte de atrás al subir al auto. - ¿No te quedaras con Blaine?

Nick negó. – El esta bien solo, quiero ir a casa. – Craig asintió sin preguntar nada.

Un golpe lo detuvo antes de arrancar, bajo la ventanilla para ver a un sonriente Jeff.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Digo si me da permiso, Craig y si tú quieres, Nick. – El moreno miro a su padre quien sonrió y le asintió a Jeff. – No hay problema, ¿verdad Nick?

Nick negó torpemente y le abrió la puerta. El rubio subió una maleta y luego se sentó al lado de Nick. – Gracias. – Sonrió y le ido una mirada tranquilizadora mientras sostenía su mano.

El moreno sintió aquella calidez que el rubio le proporcionaba y le dio un ligero apretón sin dejar de mirarlo. Su padre carraspeo. – Bien, vámonos. – Ambos se soltaron sonrojados y apartaron la mirada. Nick solo sonrió de lado, por lo menos había algo bueno.

* * *

El viaje hasta Dalton esta vez no fue tan largo, con el radio recién instalado en la camioneta, Kurt pudo disfrutar se la música mientras conducía, solo rogaba porque ningún otro idiota se le atravesara.

Sonrió al recordar a _aquel_ idiota. Por alguna razón se encontraba emocionado por verle.

Sacudió la cabeza. _Vamos, Kurt. Es solo Blaine, no tiene nada de especial_

_Claro que no, solo que es increíblemente sexy ¿No?_

Regaño una vez mas a su cabeza mientras se acercaba al edificio. Al llegar pudo notar varias camionetas rodeando el lugar eran reporteros y demás.

- Probablemente están aquí por Blaine.

Estaciono y bajo con su bolso firmemente agarrado por le hombro.

Afuera de las puertas de la academia había un sinfín de reporteros esperando obtener algo de información, incluso le preguntaban a los guardias si había alguna noticia de Blaine Anderson.

¿Desde cuando había guardias en Dalton?

Se acerco decididamente para entrar abriéndose paso entre la multitud de fans y reporteros, pero un guardia lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces chico? No puedes pasar, así que apártate.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido. – Disculpe, pero yo trabajo aquí, así que el que debe de apartarse es usted. – El castaño continuo pero el guardia lo tomo por la cintura para alejarlo. – ¡Hey! ¡Suélteme, gorila! ¡Este conjunto de una colección muy valiosa de Alexander McQueen! ¡Lo arruinaras!

Kurt pataleaba pero el guardia lo tenia sujeto por las piernas fuertemente, después de luchar tanto como ultimo recurso para liberase lo único que le quedo hacer fue morder el hombro del guardia con fuerza.

- ¡Ay! ¡Estúpido mocoso!

Arrojo a Kurt contra el suelo para que lo soltara y este cayó raspándose las palmas. Jadeo de dolor al sentir como estas se cortaban contra el pavimento. El guardia se masajeaba el lugar de la mordedura y lo miraba con ira. – Ven aquí. – Lo tomo por los brazos y lo jaloneo bruscamente. – Vuelve a hacer eso, marica y te daré tu merecido. Te voy a…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué esta pasando?

Kurt miro hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos como plato, ahí estaba parado Will mirando como el guardia lo tenia pepenado del brazo con fuerza. - ¿Will…?

- ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

El guardia soltó de nuevo a Kurt arrojándolo al suelo. El castaño gimió de dolor. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Will se aproximo al castaño y lo paro. – Entra, Kurt.

Kurt no se movió quería ver como reprendían a aquel hombre. Lo miro con la ceja alzada y aquel gesto de arrogancia tan característico de el. – Este chico trabaja aquí, y será mejor que antes de echar a alguien de esa manera me informes o hare que te largues. – El hombre solo asintió y Kurt sonrió ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte del robusto guardia.

- Adelante, Kurt y lo siento. Yo me quedare aquí, pero luego veremos lo del asunto de…de el ¿ok?

Kurt asintió y entro, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al guardia que había regresado a su lugar en la puerta.

Recorrió los pasillos en silencio preguntándose si Blaine lo estaría esperando en el salón de clases, ya con su uniforme de Dalton. ¿Cómo luciría con el?

Kurt sonrió y comenzó a tararear una alegre canción cuando una melodía proveniente de un cuarto lo detuvo.

Era una melodía suave de piano, nunca había escuchado algo así, decidió seguir la música hasta llegar al salón donde (Según le había informado Will) se daban las practicas del coro. Se asomo por el rabillo de la puerta y lo vio.

Ahí sentado en el banquillo del piano con las manos circulando hábilmente por las teclas se encontraba, Blaine.

Parecía terriblemente triste, no traía su uniforme de Dalton si no un traje negro con camisa azul marino y una corbata violeta, a Kurt le pareció agradable la combinación de colores aunque muy serio para su gusto. La melodía inundaba sus oídos y de alguna manera al verlo ahí sentado tocando el piano como si su vida dependiera de eso y al recordar la conversación con su primo, le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago, sintió pena por Blaine Anderson.

La melodía continuo unos minutos mas y Kurt no dejaba de observar como su facciones cambiaban junto con la música, era algo hermoso, se podía sentir el amor que Blaine le daba a lo que hacia, el castaño sonrió observando mas detenidamente sus facciones, en verdad parecía muy triste.

Entonces canto.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

La canción era suave, no elevaba mucho la voz pero tampoco la bajaba, era como si estuviera cantando para alguien o algo en su mente.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know _

Su voz se hiso mas fuerte, como si le dolieran las palabras que salían de sus labios, como si cada estrofa le quemara.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

La canción termino con unas cuantas notas al aire. Blaine se quedo quieto y respirando con dificultad, como si le doliera algo enormemente, el castaño sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de decirle que no estuviera triste que fuera lo que fuera que le causara dolor todo estaría bien, de alguna forma quería tomar su dolor y llevárselo. El tener esas sensaciones le recordó al chico del lago, aquel moreno de ojos avellana que lo había cautivado. Se acerco mas recargándose contra la puerta y se apoyo en sus manos pensando en si entrar o no.

Al apoyarse en sus manos sintió una punzada de dolor en estas que lo hizo jadear, las observo tenían pequeños cortes y sangraban un poco, maldijo al guardia por eso. Pero no solo fue eso lo que lo hizo jadear, un incomodo ardor se acumulo en su pecho.

Se llevo una mano a este y trato de regular su respiración, se hacia cada vez mas intenso, y lo ahogaba, entro en pánico ¿Y si sufría un infarto ahí? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Y su padre? Solo lograría preocuparlo más.

El dolor se hizo mas intenso haciéndolo gemir, entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? – Kurt dio un gritito ahogado, se giro y se encontró con Blaine mirándolo con extrañeza y frialdad. - ¿me oíste?

Kurt se volvió a llevar la mano a su pecho respirando con dificultad, el dolor seguía ahí pero en menor cantidad. – si… - jadeo

- ¿Seguro? Estas muy pálido.

Blaine llevo una mano a su frente y el bajo hasta su mejilla, el castaño solo se ruborizo y abrió los ojos.

El moreno soltó una risita. – es gracioso que te sonrojes por cosas tan simples. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

El dolor disminuyo. – Yo estaba buscándote, y… te escuche, eso fue increíble, Blaine.

Blaine se tenso. – Gracias, supongo. – Miro las manos en su pecho. – ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto bruscamente.

Kurt las aparto y las bajo detrás de su espalda. – Nada. Vamos al salón para comenzar a la clase. – El castaño camino pero Blaine lo detuvo de la muñeca y observo su mano.

- Estas lastimado, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Kurt se soltó de su agarre.

- Nada, me caí allá afuera. – No sonó muy convincente porque Blaine lo siguió mirando fríamente.

- Eres malo mintiendo. Déjame ver la otra. – Blaine tomo sus dos manos y observo sus palmas con el seño fruncido, Kurt no se opuso, solo lo observo con mas fascinación de la que debería.

- Al igual que tu. – Blaine solo negó.

- Vamos al salón ahí hay un botiquín, podemos hacer algo. - Lo jalo y se dirigieron al salón en silencio, por alguna razón no soltó su mano.

Cuando llegaron dejaron las cosas sobre el escritorio y Blaine se aproximo con el botiquín que había estado en la pared, saco las cosas y comenzó a limpiarlo y desinfectar con cuidado. Kurt no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, se veían fríos y apagados, pero aun así hermosos, podría haberse perdido por horas en ellos.

Blaine termino y lo miro, Kurt de nuevo se sonrojo y aparto la vista mirando sus manos. – ¿Vas a decirme como te lastimaste?

- El idiota del guardia trato de sacarme y me arrojo al piso, supongo que me corte contra el pavimento.

Blaine frunció el seño. - ¿Por qué?

- creyó que era un fan tratando de colarme, pero yo le mordí cuando me cargo. – Kurt rio

Blaine negó con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Lo mordiste? ¿Qué clase de salvaje eres?

- La clase de salvaje que no deja que arruinen su ropa, si algo le sucedía a este conjunto, Alexander se hubiera retorcido en su tumba.

Blaine rio y Kurt sintió que su pecho se llenaba por alguna razón, su sonrisa le recordó al cachorrito e hizo que se estremeciera.

- Bien. – dijo un tono de voz mas agudo. - ¿Comenzamos?

Blaine bufo y esa mirada arrogante y estúpida volvió. - ¿Por qué?

- Eh…no se… ¿será porque así debe de ser? o ¿quizás porque para eso me pagan? – dijo Kurt mirándolo sarcásticamente.

Blaine se sentó en el banco haciendo un puchero. – Te odio.

- No, me amas. – Kurt rio. – Tienes suerte, hoy veremos lo que no supiste responder del examen que te di el otro día.

Blaine lo miro y abrió los ojos. – Pero te dije que no sabía nada de eso.

- Bueno, entonces será un día laaaargooo.

Blaine enterró su cara y murmuro algo que Kurt no entendió pero lo hizo sonreír, de cierta forma se sentía bien estar así con el. Entre peleas y silencios cómodos.

* * *

_**He aquí otro capitulo.**_

_**La canción es Somewhere Only We Know, el tema principal de este fic y bueno, yo use la versión de glee obviamente. Aquí esta un cover en piano que puede ayudar a su imaginación, Blaine toca un poco de la canción sin cantar so…here is: watch?v=iH1WN7WQNqI**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado, en el otro fanfic que hago aclare que este solo lo actualizaría los fines de semana, bueno hoy no es fin de semana pero ya están informados. **_

_**Para los que tengan dudas o cualquier cosa, mi twitter es TanCcK ;D solo digan que son mis lectores y pidan follow back. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea cualquier duda y si quieren hasta pequeños spoilers tanto de este fic como del de Catch me, i'm falling.**_

_**Eso es todo ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta es la parte donde todos me maldicen xc**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a todos los que siguen la historia y les esta gustando.**_

_**Algo tarde para actualizar, pero me puse grave, y tuve que ir al hospital y el resto es historia. También entre en depresión ¬¬ Como sea, aquí esta el cap. Nunca me olvidare de ustedes ;D**_

_**Una cosa mas, tal vez unos crean que la relación de Kurt y Blaine va algo despacio, pero no se preocupen las cosas en esta capitulo se vuelven mas tensas. Además ¿Que seria Klaine sin algo de coqueteo? Y aparte, me gusta que todas esas emociones que comienzan a florecer se acumulen poco a poco para cuando al fin salgan, simplemente estallen como una bomba nuclear :p O yo así lo veo x3 Pero para que no se aburran las cosas avanzaran en este capitulo. **_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 'Verdades'**_

El silencio en el salón fue quebrado cuando el moreno soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Kurt, quien leía algo de la última edición de Vogue, rodo los ojos y lo miro.

- ¿Ahora que?

Blaine tenía la cara contra el escritorio, levanto el rostro y lo miro molesto. – ¡No entiendo un carajo de esto!

- Por dios, Blaine, es fácil, solo intenta memorizarlo un poco. – Kurt se acerco a el y Blaine se incorporo por completo.

- Pues a mi no me lo parece, esto es inútil.

- Si sigues con esa actitud menos vas a aprender.

- ¡Pues tal vez no quiera aprender!

- ¡Entonces que haces aquí!

- ¡No lo se, y cada vez me arrepiento mas! ¡Mierda no puedo!

- ¡Si puedes, Blaine! Si estas aquí, por lo menos has un esfuerzo.

- No puedo, Kurt. – Su voz sonó suplicante, lo miro poniendo ojos de cachorro y Kurt solo bufo.

Tomo su mano y lo miro. – Puedes hacerlo. Te lo explicare una vez más ¿De acuerdo?

Se tomaron mas de una hora tratando de que Blaine entendiera por completo en que se basaba el álgebra y cuales eran sus funciones, junto con las principales raíces.

- Ok, me rindo por hoy. Esto es muy complicado, mí cerebro no da más por hoy, Kurt. Por favor. – Volvió a mirarlo suplicante.

- Tomate unos minutos, seguiremos con algo de matemática básica para relajarte un poco.

- Sabes, si fueras de verdad el maestro de toda una clase, te odiarían. Y si yo estuviera en esa clase seria el principal en hacerlo.

-Y probablemente también serias el idiota que se sienta hasta atrás para molestar a sus compañeros, el que tiene el promedio mínimo en clase, y al primero que sacan del salón.

- Y también seria el más popular. – Blaine lo miro con arrogancia. – Como sea, llamare a Thad, hoy quiero divertirme. – El moreno saco su celular y marco rápidamente.

- Hey, aquí no puedes usar tu celular ¿Qué no puedes esperar a salir?

Blaine lo ignoro mientras esperaba a que contestara Thad.

_- ¿Bueno? ¿Blaine?_

- ¡Hey, Thad! Amigo, solo te llamaba para decirte que les digas a los chicos que vengan a buscarme aquí a Dalton. Encontré un bar de primera a la afueras de Westerville, podríamos pasarlo bien ahí.

_- Mhmm, eh, yo les digo. ¿Blaine?_

- ¿Qué pasa Thad? Te escuchas raro ¡¿Le paso algo a Nick?!

Kurt se levanto al oír el nombre de su primo y se acerco para ver si podía escuchar la conversación del moreno.

_- No, no. No es nada de eso, es solo que… David hizo algo… no muy bonito ¿De casualidad no has recibido llamadas en los últimos 10 minutos?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Llamadas? No… ¿por…? ¿Qué hicieron, Thadeus?

Kurt se relajo. – Blaine dame el celular, tenemos que continuar con la clase.

Blaine lo miro de reojo y lo ignoro. – Dime que fue lo que hizo ese pequeño idiota.

_- Oh, Blaine. Trate de detenerlo, pero estaba enojado y dijo que seria una especie de venganza por haber golpeado a Nick y…_

- ¡Yo no golpee a Nick! – Blaine se detuvo analizando las cosas. – bueno solo fue un golpe y aparte el comenzó.

Kurt volvió a acercarse ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Blaine y Nick habían peleado? Si fue así ¿Por qué?

- Blaine, dame ese teléfono, no puedo dejar que sigas hablando, cualquier asunto lo puedes atender luego.

El moreno volvió su atención un segundo hacia el castaño, irritado. - ¡Podrías callarte un segundo, Kurt! ¡Esto es más importante que una estúpida clase de matemáticas inútil!

A Kurt se le retorcieron las entrañas. - ¡Dame el puto celular, Anderson!

Blaine lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato.

_- ¿Blaine? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Qué fue eso?_

- Dame un minuto, Thad. – Blaine bajo el celular de su oído y miro con furia a Kurt. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Lo que oíste, imbécil! ¡Dame el puto celular o no respondo!

Blaine entrecerró los ojos y regreso el celular a su oído. – Continua, Thad. – el moreno reto al castaño con la mirada, le sonreía con cinismo.

- _De acuerdo, es que David…el… salió con la prensa y el… le dio tu numero de celular a todos, Blaine, también el de Nick._

Blaine por un segundo salió de la realidad y volvió a ignorar a Kurt, su mirada se volvió alarmada.

-¿QUE? ¿ES IMBECIL O QUE? – Blaine despego su oído y miro un segundo el celular que vibraba.

_15 llamadas entrantes._

- ¿Qué mierda…? ¡THADEUS TENGO QUINCE PUTAS LLAMADAS! ¡QUINCE! ¡Y EN MENOS DE DIEZ MINUTOS!

_- Lo siento amigo, lo intente detener. Debo colgar, Wes lo encontró… ¡Wes espera! No… ¡Mierda! ¡Baja ese bate…! Debo… ¡Wes, Detente! Colgar… ¡David deja el florero! Estos se van a matar… ¡No no me toques a mi! ¡Aléjate, Thompson! ¡WES…! Lo siento… Blaine… ¡ESPERA, DAVID! ¡MIERDA!_

Thad termino la llamada mientras de fondo se escuchaba algo romperse.

Blaine estaba pálido. – ¡Estos idiotas destruirán mi casa!

El celular no dejaba de sonar y Blaine trato de llamar a Nick, marco el numero y se lo llevo al oído, en eso sintió como se lo arrebatan de las manos.

- ¿Qué…?

Kurt tomo el celular y se alejo con el, sentía su cara arder de coraje. – Te lo advertí, ahora no te lo voy a dar.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Dámelo, Kurt!

- ¡No! ¡Ahora toma asiento y de ahí no te mueves hasta que terminemos la lección de hoy!

- ¡Que me lo des, Hummel! ¡Yo tampoco responderé!

- No te tengo miedo. – Blaine lo fulmino y se abalanzo sobre el para quitarle el celular.

Kurt corrió por la sala. – No te atrevas a tocarme.

- No, lo hare si me lo devuelves.

- ¡No te lo devolveré hasta que haya terminado la clase, Blaine!

* * *

Blaine persiguió a Kurt por toda el aula. Paso cerca de 10 minutos tratando de tomar al castaño pero no lo logro.

- Eres lento, Anderson, ahora siéntate.

Blaine estaba recargado contra la pared, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba con la cara roja de enojo.

Kurt se burlo y se acerco a el. – Sera mejor que…

No pudo terminar.

Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo apretó contra el. Kurt se sonrojo como nunca en su vida. - ¡Suéltame, idiota!

- Dame el celular o no te suelto.

- No te lo voy a dar.

-Entonces me puedo quedar así bastante tiempo. No tienes la suficiente fuerza, princesa.

El moreno lo apretó mas contra el y Kurt jadeo incomodo.

- ¿Te gusta? Puedo volver a hacerlo. – una vez mas el moreno lo apretó contra el, bajo una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja del castaño y lo acerco aun mas si era posible.

- ¡Que me sueltes, animal! - Kurt subió su rodilla bruscamente y dio en la entrepierna de Blaine, este ahogo un grito de dolor y soltó al castaño. Apoyo sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón jadeando ante el dolor, y la semi erección que el cuerpo de Kurt había provocado.

- Mocoso, idiota…

- Tú eres el idiota. – Kurt soltó una risita al ver a Blaine retorcerse aun recargado contra la pared, ahogo un grito cuando Blaine lo miro con ojos enojados, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa traviesa. El moreno una vez más se abalanzo sobre el castaño.

Kurt ante el repentino ataque se hizo para atrás dando contra el escritorio, rápidamente se subió a este de rodillas alzando el celular por encima de su cabeza.

- Hey, eso no es justo. – Blaine se acerco a el con un sonrisa.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan pequeño. – El moreno rodo los ojos y lo miro sonriendo tranquilamente.

Kurt sonreía también con arrogancia manteniendo el celular arriba y Blaine estaba apoyado en el escritorio con un brazo a cada lado de este. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos.

- Dame mi celular, Kurt.

- No te lo daré, Blaine. – El castaño se llevo el aparato detrás de la espalda sin dejar de mirar al moreno quien aun tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Cuándo se había tornado divertido todo este asunto?

- Por favor, necesito llamar a Nick y cambiar mi número o no dejaran de llamar. – Blaine suplico con la mirada y Kurt trago duro ante esos ojos de cachorro.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? ¡Detente, Hummel!_

- No ¿Por qué peleaste con Nick? – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. La expresión de Blaine cambio de divertida a confundida y molesta.

- ¿Por qué te importa?

- Bueno tu dijiste que lo golpeaste, no se es mera curiosidad supongo. – Kurt se bajo lentamente del escritorio y miro a Blaine con algo de pena. Este se paso la mano por el cabello frustrado.

- No tiene por que importante ¿Ok? – Kurt abrió los ojos y asintió algo dolido.

- Bien, entonces…bien ¿Podrías sentarte para continuar? – dijo con frialdad.

Blaine frunció el seño. – ¡Dame mi celular primero!

- ¡No te lo daré! Y te voy a pedir un favor, Blaine. A mi no me grites, no soy ninguno de tus estúpidos empleados, ni tu fan, ni tu amigo. Aquí yo vengo a enseñarte y si esto. – Apunto al celular entre sus manos. – Es una distracción, me temo que te lo daré luego.

El moreno parpadeo varias veces antes de responder con enojo. - ¿Quién te crees? ¡No eres más que un ingenuo mocoso de diecisiete estúpidos años que piensa que porque tiene mucho conocimiento en una estúpida materia puede controlarme!

- ¡Y tu no eres mas que un maldito amargado que piensa que por su posición tiene derecho a tratar a los demás como basura! ¿Pero adivina que, Blaine? ¡La basura aquí eres tú!

- Y solo porque tu me lo dices lo creeré ¿No?

- No. Porque hasta tú mismo sabes que es verdad. ¿Qué clase de persona es la que ofende, juzga y maltrata a los demás? A esa clase de personas lo único que les va a faltar es amor. El poco o el mucho apoyo que tengas de la gente, Blaine, se ira perdiendo con esa actitud tan egoísta.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada de mí!

- ¡Pues para conocerte tan poco me he dado cuenta que lo único que tu inspiras es desprecio y odio!

Blaine apretó sus puños. De alguna manera su subconsciente le decía que todo era cierto. Cada palabra formulada por el ojiazul era verdad pero ¿Cómo poder dar cariño cuando la mayor parte de tu vida te privaron de el?

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tu no tienes idea de como es mi vida, Kurt!

- ¡Por mas mala que sea! ¡Eso no te da derecho a odiar a los demás!

- ¡¿Para que apreciarlos?! ¡Ellos no te aprecian a ti!

- ¡Por dios, Blaine! ¡Eres tan cabeza dura! ¡¿Cuando entenderás que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor?! ¿Cuándo te detendrás a pensar en los demás un poco…

Varias cosas sucedieron simultáneamente.

El sonido del celular estrellándose contra el piso. El aire escapando de sus pulmones. Un dolor agudo en el pecho y debajo del tórax.

Sintió como de pronto todo se torno borroso y se cuerpo se tambaleo hacia atrás apunto de golpear fuertemente contra el piso de no ser por unas manos que lo detuvieron tomándolo fuertemente por la cintura.

- ¡Kurt! – El moreno vio como Kurt se desestabilizo en su lugar, la mirada del castaño se torno fuera de su lugar y casi cae al suelo.

Blaine lo detuvo por la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, se quedaron quietos unos segundos antes de que viniera un gemido de dolor por parte del castaño.

El moreno se aparto y lo miro, estaba mas pálido y tenia un brazo apretado en la pare baja de su pecho.

Todo le daba vueltas, veía luces y se sentía fuera de si. Una punzada de dolor le llego haciéndolo gemir y apretarse contra el cuerpo que lo sostenía mientras con un brazo se envolvía a si mismo.

- Kurt… - dijo Blaine en su oído suavemente. - ¿Estas bien?

El castaño regreso un poco a la realidad, su vista estaba aun borrosa, se aparto lo suficiente para mirar a Blaine a los ojos. – Si… - siseo.

Se aparto con cuidado del moreno, pero este lo siguió sosteniendo por el brazo. Camino un poco antes de salirse de balance de nuevo.

- Hey, cuidado. – Blaine lo volvió a sostener con delicadeza por los hombros. - ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

Kurt lo volvió a mirar ahora con un poco mas de enfoque en su vista, las palabras de Blaine le retumbaban en el cerebro y los oídos. Cuando entendió la proposición del moreno negó bruscamente.

- No… estoy bien, Blaine.

- Esto no es estar bien. – Kurt volvió a alejarse con cuidado de Blaine, pero este no le soltó, lo mantenía agarrado del brazo firmemente.

- No es…

Sintió un tirón y una punzada mayor de dolor recorrerle el pecho, jadeo y se detuvo contra el escritorio gimiendo.

- Kurt… - Blaine se acerco a el y le froto la espalda. – Podemos ir rápido, solo…

Kurt se alejo bruscamente de el para salir corriendo por la puerta del salón.

* * *

Se dirigió al baño, sentía los espasmos prolongarse de su pecho a todas las demás partes del cuerpo, sus entrañas se revolvían provocándole nauseas, se abrazaba a si mismo mientras trataba de llegar con dificultad al baño.

Aventó la puerta de un golpe y se encerró en uno de los cubículos descargándose. Conforme el vomito se hacia presente, tenia la sensación en el pecho quemándole, era como si le estuvieran enterrando un fierro en el pecho y atravesara su estomago. Cuando estuvo vacío se quedo recargado contra el escusado apretándose fuertemente el pecho y el vientre, las lagrimas se acumularon en su rostro.

Hacia tanto que no le sucedía eso, por lo general era porque la válvula se había descolocado o sacudido de mas, tal vez era porque se había alterado demasiado. Se aferro con fuerza deteniéndose en las paredes del cubículo para ponerse de pie.

Tenia que estar bien, el no podía pasar por esto ahora, solo necesitaba los medicamentos y el dolor pararía.

Al menos no había salido nada mal. Si el pequeño globo en su pecho hubiera sufrido una irregularidad ya estaría tirado en el piso como la última vez, había tenido que permanecer en el hospital sin mencionar que había pasado por un doloroso procedimiento para estabilizar la maldita válvula.

* * *

Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría violentamente.

- ¡Kurt! – Escucho los pasos rápidos y Blaine abrió la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba de pie tratando de regular su respiración, también eso era un problema, se le dificultaba respirar y en más de una ocasión había estado en riesgo de ahogarse.

El moreno lo tomo por la cintura sacándolo con cuidado, lo aproximo al lavamanos y abrió la llave para el.

- Gracias… - Susurro el castaño con dificultad. Tomo un poco de agua para enjaguarse la boca y mojar un poco su rostro.

- Kurt, tengo que llevarte al medico, esto no esta bien.

- Estoy bien, Blaine no es nada solo necesito…

Otra punzada le recorrió el pecho, gimió y se llevo una mano haciendo presión, como si de alguna manera pudiera parar con masajearse.

- No estas bien, Kurt. Estas pálido. – Blaine le tomo el rostro y le quito los lentes con cuidado dejándolos en el tocador. – Mírame.

Kurt aun respiraba con dificultad, pero ya no estaba seguro si era por el dolor.

Blaine se perdió en esos ojos azules, el castaño estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos se veían apagados y llenos de dolor, no como hacia unos minutos mientras jugaban en el aula.

Kurt le tomo las manos y las aparto con cuidado, el dolor en su pecho seguía ahí, pero había conseguido ignorarlo por unos segundos.

- Estoy bien…

Los ojos de Kurt se veían aun mas hermosos sin estar protegidos con el cristal de la gafas. Miro sus labios, estaban rosados y los tenía ligeramente separados. Parecían tan suaves, podía sentir su aliento rozándole y sus manos aun sobre las suyas, estas temblaban y estaban algo frías. El moreno las apretó para transmitirle algo de calor, no dejo de mirarlo.

Kurt trago duro ante las acciones de Blaine, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Blaine junto sus manos y las froto entre las suyas transmitiéndole calidez. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo cerrar los ojos por varios segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el moreno estaba un poco mas cerca de el.

Ese ligero gesto en el rostro del castaño le dio el valor para acercarse a el, para acercar sus labios.

Solo un rose, eso era todo lo que quería. Quería sentir que tan suaves eran y si eran cálidos como lo parecían. Kurt se inclino un poco, sintiéndose atraído como un imán hacia Blaine.

Sus alientos rozaron sobre los labios del otro, Kurt sintió como el dolor se iba.

* * *

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a Will.

- Kurt… ¿Qué esta pasando?

Los chicos se alejaron bruscamente y Will les dio una mirada confundida.

- Nada. – Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo tomo por la cintura. El castaño se sonrojo.

- Yo… me sentí mal de pronto, vine a descargarme aquí. – Kurt tomo sus lentes y los coloco en su rostro de nuevo. – Blaine me ayudaba, porque…

- Porque parecía que fuera a desmayarse, le dije que podía llevarlo al medico.

Will los miraba con algo de desconfianza. – Kurt, si eso es así, eres libre de irte. No quiero que vaya a pasar a mayores, debes atenderte.

- Debió ser algo que comí, solo eso. Pero si no le importa creo que tomare su palabra. El mayor asintió haciéndose aun lado en la entrada.

Kurt camino hacia la puerta despegándose de Blaine con cuidado. – Ok ¿Puedes conducir o quieres que pida un carro para que te lleven?

- Yo te puedo llevar. – intervino Blaine acercándose de nuevo y tomándolo de un brazo que paso por su cuello para que Kurt se apoyara en el.

Kurt asintió agradecido. – Gracias, Blaine, pero yo puedo irme solo.

Blaine, asintió algo decepcionado ¿Por qué demonios se sintió de esa forma?

- Ok, entonces vamos por tus cosas.

Kurt asintió y salió del baño junto con Blaine, quien no lo soltó. Will los siguió por detrás hasta que estuvieron en el salón. El castaño guardo sus cosas y nuevamente fue acompañado por los dos hombres a su auto.

- ¿Seguro que puedes, Kurt? – el castaño le asintió a Will despacio. – Si, no es la primera vez que conduzco enfermo. – Trato de darle una media sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal y no puedes conducir mas, puedes llamar y alguien te recogerá, de eso yo me encargo.

- Lo hare. Gracias, Will.

El hombre se alejo hacia la entrada y se quedo parando observando a los dos chicos.

Kurt miro a Blaine con intensidad. – Gracias. En verdad, yo no creo que tu…

- No importa…da igual, no fue gran cosa. Como sea, cuídate.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al edificio para entrar de nuevo con Will.

Kurt negó ante la contestación del moreno y sonrió levemente. Blaine tenía el poder de arruinar todo con su actitud. Nick tenía razón, el moreno si que era complicado, unas veces era dulce y de un momento a otro podía ser la persona más odiosa del mundo.

Antes de conducir saco un par de pastillas de su bolso y la ingirió con mucha agua.

Respiro profundamente masajeándose el pecho para luego arrancar el auto y dirigirse a casa. No le diría a nadie y esperaba no tener más síntomas.

* * *

Blaine entro en el aula y suspiro. Recogió los pedazos de su celular para meterlos junto con todas sus cosas en el bolso y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿No prefieres quedarte a que alguien mas te de clases? – Dijo Will mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

- No. – Blaine se encamino a la salida. – Se supone que debo reunirme con mi padre en media hora.

Will asintió. – ¿Por eso el traje y todo el asunto?

Blaine le dio una media sonrisa. – Sep. Es incomodo.

Will rio y salieron juntos hasta el estacionamiento, por suerte estaba libre de cámaras o algo mas.

- Bien, nos vemos, Blaine. Cuídate. – Blaine tomo la mano de Will despidiéndose. – Y, fue muy bueno el gesto que tuviste hacia Kurt.

Blaine asintió encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que no quería tener que arrastrar un cuerpo por Dalton.

Will negó sonriendo. – Con ese traje te debería decir que te pareces a tu padre, pero por alguna razón me recuerdas más a Everett, tu tío.

Blaine sonrió, hacia mucho que no escuchaba de su tío, no tenia idea que había sido de el. Según su padre decidió irse a Alemania y no volver debido a un problema muy fuerte entre ellos y sus abuelos. Había embarazado a una empleada y sus abuelos lo enviaron lejos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Blaine nunca entendió realmente, cuando le pregunto a su padre que había pasado con su 'primo' le respondió que simplemente había fallecido durante el parto y no que no se supo mas de la chica.

Logro verlo en un par de ocasiones, siempre fue comprensivo con el, a pesar de que su tío trataba con un niño de ocho años siempre le aconsejaba para cosas futuras, cuando su padre lo corrió considero la posibilidad de buscarlo, pero nunca dio con el.

- Debo de sentirme alagado entonces. – Will asintió. – bien, gracias, Will. Debo irme o mi padre me va a castrar. Hasta luego.

Blaine subió en su Peugeot y condujo hasta las empresas Anderson.

* * *

- ¿A que horas dijiste que tenia que llegar ese hijo tuyo, Albert?

El hombre se acerco al escritorio de Albert y se recargo.

- Hace veinte minutos. Cuando venga se las vera conmigo.

- Eres duro con tu mocoso, Albert. – El hombre rio y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mirándolo.

- Por favor, Steven. Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo con tus hijos.

- Bueno, mis hijos… no están, como se dice… mal de la cabeza. – Steve soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Albert se tensaba en en su escritorio.

- No digas idioteces, por una vez mantén tu lengua detrás de tus dientes.

- Es la verdad, mi hijo no salió un afeminado. – Se paro y dio una vuelta por el despacho mientras Albert lo fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Es el que vendrá cierto?

- Si, su nombre es Blaine.

- Hasta tiene nombre afeminado.

Albert se paro y también camino por la habitación. – lo se, pero su madre insistió en ponerle así.

- ¿Eleonor? ¿O la empleada esa?

- Ambas. Mi esposa creyó que si nos íbamos a hacer cargo de Blaine quitándoselo a la mujer, por lo menos podíamos complacerla en eso.

- El no lo sabe ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto que no, y no creo necesario que deba enterarse.

- Claro que no, si ese fuera el caso todo esto no se podría lograr.

Albert sonrió a su amigo y compañero de casi toda la vida. – Por supuesto que no.

Steven lo miro expectante. – Puede explicarme todo el asunto de nuevo, solo para estar seguro de que todo esta en orden.

Albert tomo asiento en su escritorio y le indico al otro hombre que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Por donde quieres que comience?

- ¿Primero explícame porque Blaine y no Cooper quien si es tu hijo biológico?

- Cooper es listo y Blaine debido al trato que le he dado y que de alguna manera de un día para otro piensa que estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo, es ingenuo y hará lo que le diga con solo chasquear los dedos.

- Igual que un perro. – Steven sonrió con satisfacción. – Ojala mis hijos fueran tan fáciles de controlar.

- Por lo menos no tienes que liderar con maricas.

- Me compadezco de ti. – Albert bufo.

- Continuo. Llame a Blaine porque quiero que se encargue de las empresas, debido a que yo estoy viejo mi contrato como director, ya que así lo exigieron las empresas exteriores, esta por terminar y tiene que pasar directamente a un Anderson, si no pasara a ser de los Smythe, que son los segundos inversionistas mas importantes, todo esto, pasaría a manos de esas ratas…

- Lo cual no podemos permitir. – Steven se acomodo en su silla. – Continua.

- En pocas palabras, yo ya no tengo poder alguno, necesito ganarme a Blaine, que maneje un tiempo esto, y luego cuando se fastidie lo hare firmar unos papeles, en los que todo esto quedara a tu nombre, Steven, mas bien al de tu hijo, Héctor.

- Eso me parece perfecto, de hecho es mi parte favorita del plan ¿Pero que pasara cuando tu hijo se entere?

- No es mi hijo. – Albert miro fríamente a Steven.

- Como sea, sabes que te puede demandar por estafa y toda esa mierda legal, porque aunque firme las empresas seguirían siendo de el, a menos que muriera o enfermara de gravedad, así que si planeas matar a tu hijo yo…

Steven hizo silencio y analizo sus palabras. Albert sonreía complacidamente mirando a su amigo con malicia y satisfacción.

- Creo que ya entiendes todo.

- Ya lo veo.

- Blaine no es nada más que un imbécil al igual que su padre. Son tan estúpidos que piensan que por que la gente es buena con ellos unos minutos los será toda la vida. Es lo único que le agradezco a mi hermano, que su hijo saliera igual de imbécil que el.

- ¿Qué pasara con Everett? ¿Acaso el no…?

- Everett cedió todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho a los Smythe, el idiota se lo entrego todo al hijo del matrimonio, Sebastián.

- ¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?

- Cuando mis padres decidieron enviarlo lejos para evitar que se quedara con la tipa esta que se embarazo de el, le dieron el dinero a cambio. El por supuesto lo acepto, pero tenia planeada dejárselo a Blaine y a su madre. Cuando se entero de que su hijo había 'Muerto' bueno no tuvo a quien darle un patrimonio, ya que le dijimos que la chica había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero porque a los Smythe? Más especifico ¿Por qué a su hijo?

- Veras, Everett siempre se llevo bien con los idiotas de los Smythe, tu sabes se identificaba con ellos, son igual de ingenuos que el. Sebastián no es hijo del matrimonio, eso todo mundo lo sabe, ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos, recogieron a Sebastián una noche. Según lo que contaron la madre biológica del chico estaba muy enferma y estaban en viviendo en un centro comunitario, no tenían dinero. Fueron a donar algo de dinero para el centro y ahí conocieron a la mujer, el chico tenía tres años solamente. Cuando esta murió los Smythe se quedaron con el chico y lo acogieron como su hijo.

- Me da asco tanta bondad, ¿Por qué recogería yo un sucio vagabundo, hijo de quien sabe que clase de personas?

- Los Smythe tienen mierda en la cabeza, Steve. Justo igual que Everett, cuando este se entero de la obra de los Smythe, comenzó a visitar al chico, se encariño, entonces al no saber que hacer con el dinero y no tener un hijo para heredar, se lo dejo al mocoso.

- Tu hermano es un imbécil, ¿prefirió darle todo su dinero a un sucio vagabundo que quedárselo? Eso es estar mal de la cabeza.

- Si, por suerte no he tenido que verlo en diez años.

- ¿Conoce a Blaine?

- Si, pero no sabe que…

El teléfono sonó.

Albert estiro la meno y le contesto a su asistente. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Su hijo esta aquí, señor Anderson.

- Que pase.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio hasta ver como la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un sonriente y elegante Blaine.

La sonrisa de Blaine decayó y se convirtió en una mueca incomoda y de disgusto al ver a Steve. Los hombres se pusieron de pie y Albert camino hasta Blaine y lo tomo por detrás poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

- Hijo, este es Steven ¿Lo recuerdas? Es mi amigo de toda la vida.

Blaine lo observo de pies a cabeza, ese hombre que siempre había hecho comentarios reprobatorios acerca de Blaine. No había cambiado nada, sus ojos verdes seguían siendo igual de fríos, su cabello castaño tenía ahora canas, pero igual que siempre desde que Blaine recuerda, peinado hacia atrás, su piel pálida que siempre parecía tan fría como su personalidad.

- Hola, Blainey. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto que no te veía, hace…

- Siete años… - Termino Blaine con frialdad. – Estoy mejor que nunca, gracias por tu interés, Steven. – Blaine le sonrió hipócritamente y recibió una sonrisa igual por parte del mayor.

- Steven, como sabes es socio y bueno trataremos muchas cosas con el y todo eso. Hoy iniciaremos el recorrido por la empresa, para explicarte lo básico, hijo ¿Te parece?

Blaine asintió en silencio preguntándose por milésima vez que rayos hacia ahí.

- De acuerdo, los dejare un momento y ahora regreso para comenzar.

El moreno rodo los ojos y observo como su padre salía por la puerta dejándolo solo con el castaño.

El hombre se paseo por la habitación examinando a Blaine de pies a cabeza con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Blaine sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían de coraje, pero no podía hacer nada, así que solo se limito a mirarlo de la misma manera.

- Veo que si has cambiado un poco ¿Cómo te ha sentado tu nueva vida? Debes ser muy feliz, tan famoso… - Steven lo miro y sonrió. – Con tantas chicas a tu pies.

Blaine también sonrió. – Así es, millones. Pero únicamente me interesan los chicos. Así que puedes decirle a Héctor que estoy disponible cuando quiera. – Blaine sonrió perversamente y se recargo contra uno de los libreros de la oficina.

- Me temo que mi hijo no es un marica como tu, Blaine. – Steven miro a Blaine con disculpa fingida.

- ¿Estas seguro? Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi yo tenia quince y el dieciocho, no dejaba de mirarme y comerme con los ojos. – Steve apretó los puños. – Solo infórmale. Tal vez lo considere, claro, cuando quiera caer bajo.

Steven dio un paso hacia el moreno con ira. – No te atrevas hablar así de mi hijo, afeminado de mierda.

Blaine sonrió y susurro lentamente. – Y tú deja de meterte en mi vida. No te preocupes, nunca me follaria a tu hijo, es muy poco para mi.

El castaño estuvo a punto de tomar a Blaine, pero en eso entro Albert y Blaine aprovecho la oportunidad.

- Además, Steve. Tengo novio, su nombre es Nick y lo amo. No me interesa ninguna de tus amistades ahora. Gracias

Albert miro confundido a ambos. – ¿De que hablan?

Blaine fingió asombro. – ¡Papa, ahí estas! No te vi llegar. Steven me preguntaba sobre mi vida y le contaba sobre Nick. – Steven fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada, este solo sonreía complacido.

- Oh, creí que dijiste que terminaron.

- No, sabes el volver a la casa nos unió mas, tu sabes recordar tantas cosas juntos. Nuestra infancia, el primer beso.

Albert se estremeció. Blaine sabia lo que la mención de Nick provocaba en su padre, de alguna manera se divertía viendo sus reacciones. La diversión se esfumo cuando recordó su pelea con el moreno.

Su padre carraspeo. – Eh, será mejor que vayamos antes de que sea mas tarde.

Blaine le dio una última sonrisa burlona a Steven antes de salir detrás de su padre.

* * *

Kurt llego a su casa con una cara cansada, mientras conducía el dolor había persistido en su pecho, se tuvo que detener mas de una vez a tomar aire y evitar un accidente.

Cuando entro por la puerta su padre lo interrogo inmediatamente, el castaño solo lo evadió diciendo que había sido un día duro. Subió a su recamara y se dio un baño, para cuando se tiro en su cama el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Se acurruco contra las almohadas y abrió la caja de música de su madre deleitándose con el sonido, tenia el pañuelo en sus manos y se lo llevo a la nariz, aquel olor a jazmín persistía en el pañuelo a pesar del tiempo.

Sus pensamientos viajaron de su lindo cachorrito hasta las miradas que había compartido con Blaine. Era tan complicado, quizás Kurt era muy duro con el. La próxima vez trataría de comprenderlo. Si lo hacia Nick le construiría su altar.

Kurt sonrió y cerró los ojos, si todo eso no estuviera nublado por los intensos dolores que acompañaron esos momentos, Kurt pensaría que fue casi perfecto.

* * *

_El castaño caminaba por entre los arboles, se dirigía al lago, hacia tanto que no se encontraba en ese lugar, quería tomar todo lo que pudiera de el en ese momento._

_Camino por un tiempo prolongado hasta que logro cruzar por completo y se encontró con la hermosa vista que le proporcionaba aquel lugar, acelero su paso y se sentó a la orilla del lago, observando como el sol, mas haya de este, se comenzaba a ocultar lentamente. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del viento entre los arboles, el olor a tierra húmeda y a pasto mojado, el olor a jazmín…_

_Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giro._

_Ahí estaba a lo lejos._

_El se encontraba de espaldas, estaba sentado en la orilla de una de las partes altas del lugar. Era una especie de inclinación, como una colina, recordó que ahí solían sentarse los tres a hablar por horas, el y su madre a veces solían observar como su padre se arrojaba al lago desde ahí._

_Kurt se paro y camino hasta donde se encontraba el, subió el tramo inclinado y se paro detrás de el. Usaba la misma ropa del día que lo vio por primera vez, sus rizos se movían con el viento, el tarareaba una suave melodía y Kurt siento que podía morir ahí._

_Kurt tomo aire. – Creí que no te volvería a ver. _

_El joven dejo de cantar y se paro lentamente aun de espaldas. – Yo creí lo mismo._

_El castaño sintió sus piernas temblar, su voz era lo mas hermoso que había oído, le algo parecía familiar._

_- Pues aquí me tienes. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, necesito saber tu nombre._

_El chico rio bajito y se llevo una mano pasándola por su cabello lleno de rulos. Kurt creyó haber visto ese gesto en alguien más. – Creí que con 'Cachorrito' bastaba. Yo con decirte ángel… creo que es suficiente para describirte, Kurt._

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre…?_

_El chico se giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Kurt, mostraba esa gran sonrisa y sus ojos avellana estaban iluminados, su silueta era alumbrada por los rayos de sol que se ocultaban, el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír._

_Kurt creyó que Blaine no podía verse más hermoso que ahora._

_- Blaine… - El castaño estaba sin palabras. Después de todo, era Blaine._

_El moreno se acerco a el y le tomo las manos y las puso contra su pecho. – Lamento no habértelo dicho._

_Kurt sonrió y llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Blaine, acaricio su mejilla con cuidado y baja trazando pequeños círculos hasta su cuello. El ojimiel cerró los ojos ante el contacto de las manos suaves de Kurt._

_Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios besando cada uno de los nudillos de esta. Dio un paso mas cerca y levanto sus manos quitando las gafas del rostro de Kurt y arrojándolas a un lado. Paso sus dedos por su frente bajándolos suavemente, delineando la forma de su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, trazo suaves movimientos por su labio inferior separándolos un poco. Se acerco a su oído y canto suavemente._

_- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

_Kurt sonrió dejándose envolver por su maravillosa voz, tan cálida, tan suave. _

_Se deslizo acariciando con su nariz desde su oído hasta sus mejillas. Ambos apoyaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse. – No tienes idea de cuanto había esperado esto._

_El aliento cálido de Blaine dio contra sus labios enviándole descargas a través del cuerpo. El moreno rozo un par de veces sus narices antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la comisura de su boca. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar._

_Sus labios se rosaron unos minutos, saboreando el aliento del otro, antes de fundirse en un cálido beso lleno de anhelo y pasión…_

_- Kurt…_

- Kurt, despierta.

El castaño abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su primo a centímetros, ahogo un grito y se sobresalto cayendo de la cama.

- Mierda…

- ¡Kurt! ¿Estas bien? – El moreno corrió al otro lado de la cama y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Si, es…es solo que soñaba y tú, bueno… ¡Tú me interrumpiste! – Sintió algo de desprecio hacia Nick por haber interrumpido un sueño tan hermoso ¿Por qué siempre despertaba cuando las cosas se ponían buenas?

Su enojo desapareció al verlo totalmente sonrojado. ¿Por qué…?

Kurt cayó a la cuenta de que solo estaba usando un par de boxer negros ceñidos al cuerpo. Tomo la colcha de su cama y se cubrió con ella completamente rojo.

- Lo siento. – el moreno reacciono y se dio media vuelta para salir.

- no espera, no te preocupes. – Kurt soltó una risita nerviosa. Espérame aquí iré a ponerme algo. – Saco rápidamente unos jeans cualesquiera y una playera. Se metió al baño enredado en el edredón. – ¡Un segundo!

Nick se sentó al borde de la cama y se llevo las manos a la cara. – Dios, Nick ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

* * *

Kurt salió unos minutos después, vestido con una remera negra, unos jeans deslavados y unos converse sucios.

- ¿Vamos abajo? – Nick sonrió asintiendo y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

- No puedo creer que estés vestido así, Kurt.

El castaño sonrió. – Esto me lo pongo cuando hago tareas domesticas, así no se arruina mi otra ropa de diseñador.

- Ya veo.

Había risas en la sala, Carol, Burt, Finn, Craig y un chico de cabello rubio se encontraban conversando animadamente.

- Veo que lograste despertarlo y vivir para contarlo, Nick. – Dijo Burt viendo la cara malhumorada de Kurt.

- No fue difícil. – Kurt empujo levemente a su primo.

- Buenos días a ti también papa. Hola tío Craig y hola eh…

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. – El rubio se paro y le extendió la mano a Kurt. – Soy Jeff Sterling. Estoy también en los Warblers.

- Un placer. – Kurt sonrió. – Entonces tú eres, Jeff. – el castaño alzo una ceja examinando al rubio y mirando de reojo a su primo que tenia la mirada clavada en el rubio.

_Nada mal, Duval_

- Ah, este. – Nick carraspeo. – Jeff esta viviendo conmigo. – Kurt asintió sonriendo con picardía a su primo. El rubio volvió a tomar asiento y Kurt le lanzo una mirada interrogatorio a Nick, quien la capto enseguida y solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado.

Los tres chicos se pasaron la mañana hablando animadamente.

- ¿Chicos porque no salen a dar un paseo? – sugirió su tío desde el sillón donde el y Burt miraban el futbol.

- Podríamos ir al centro comercial. – Sugirió Jeff.

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos aplaudiendo. - ¡Perfecto! Nos divertiremos mucho, además debo de empezar a comprar bufandas, el invierno se acerca y no estaría mal preparar mi guardarropa.

- Kurt, apenas entraremos en otoño. – El moreno miro divertido el entusiasmo de su primo.

- ¡No importa! ¡No voy a andar con ropa de verano en otoño! Y tampoco usare de la temporada pasada, es una gran oportunidad, solo denme unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa.

Kurt subió dando saltitos las escaleras y Nick y Jeff solo lo observaron riendo.

- será mejor que se sienten. – Burt hizo espacio en el sillón. – Tardara más de una hora.

Los chicos sonrieron y se sentaron a mirar la televisión.

- Créanme, es peor que una mujer.

* * *

**_Y así concluye otro capitulo. _**

**_¡Por Potter! Tienen derecho a odiarme tanto, son las 4:00 a.m. de un miércoles y apenas me digne a subir el capitulo :( Lo siento tanto._**

**_Es que el hospital, el medico, todo me traía loca, y para colmo estaba corta de inspiración xd Como sea…la próxima vez dejen sus mensajes de odio._**

**_Creo que es todo ¡Mas tarde capitulo de Catch me I'm Falling! ;D_**

**_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado_**

**_¡Nos leemos luego!_**

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola, después de 20 años! Tienen el derecho de estar molestos, más de un mes sin actualizar, no es para menos.**_

_**Como saben tengo tan solo 15 años y estoy estudiando, mi rendimiento académico dio un bajón tremendo, no podía descuidarlo más y estuve con exámenes encima, más proyectos y cientos de trabajos. Gracias a Merlín ya me gradué de la secundaria, y no tan mal como esperaba. También estuve preparándome para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria, el cual ya presente y del que aun espero resultados y ruego por haber sido aceptada xd Afortunadamente ya paso y tengo algún tiempo libre…mismo que dedicare para ponerme al corriente y no defraudarlos más. **_

_**Vale, esos son mis motivos, pero al fin acá esta. Además mi otro fic se dio por concluido, y ahora me dedicare de lleno a este, antes de subir otra historia que tengo en mente.**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión, sin más...**_

_**¡No los molesto!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 '¿Qué esta pasando?'**_

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y aun estaban en el centro comercial.

Kurt iba y venia de un lado a otro y arrastrándolos de tienda en tienda, comprando, viendo, probándose cualquier clase de ropa. Llevaban más de seis bolsas llenas solo con ropa que pertenecía al castaño.

Después de exhaustas horas de recorrer las tiendas, Kurt se apiado de ambos chicos y se sentaron en una pequeña banca junto a una fuente a tomar un helado.

- De verdad, Kurt ¿Haces esto siempre que vienes aquí? – El rubio lo miro divertido mientras Kurt hacia todo lo posible por acabar su helado para seguir recorriendo las tiendas.

- De hecho, lo hago. Por eso mi padre no me acompaña. Vengo solo la mayoría de las ocasiones y termino yendo a casa ya entrada la noche.

- Esto es un pecado, deberían de arrestarte por comprar tanto y también por caminar. – Nick se había tirado a lo largo del suelo mirando a Jeff quien solo le sonreía.

- ¿Y te dices gay, Nicolas? Comprar es algo esencial, no creo que yo pudiera sobrevivir sin ello.

- Soy gay, Kurt. Pero comprar no es lo mío y tampoco lo de Jeff.

- Habla por ti mismo, Nick. – Le dio un leve empujoncito con el pie sonriéndole. – No me molestaría hacer esto contigo más seguido, Kurt.

El castaño le sonrió como si su vida dependiera de eso y asintió entusiasmadamente. Nunca en su vida había tenido alguien con quien ir de compras. Bueno, estaba Mercedes o Santana. Pero nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera como el. Nunca en su vida había tenido a otro chico gay como amigo con el cual compartir todo eso, sin tener la necesidad de estar saliendo como pareja.

Y no es que el y Adam en algún momento lo fueran ¿O si? Tal vez lo parecían un poco, pero nunca llegaron a nada serio. A Kurt le gustaría tanto poder verlo una ultima vez, solo para poder decirle como era todo lo que le hacia sentir.

Suspiro satisfecho por tener a Jeff y a Nick para hablar de todo eso y ante el recuerdo de Adam presente en su cabeza.

* * *

El sonido del celular los saco a todos de sus propios pensamientos.

Jeff rápidamente contesto. – Bueno ¿Quien habla?

- _Jeff, soy Blaine ¿Esta Nick contigo?_

_- _Si, Blaine ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos chicos que estaban enfrascados en una conversación bastante animada, se detuvieron y miraron al rubio con curiosidad.

_- Si, eso creo ¿Podrías pasármelo? ¿Dónde están?_

- Bueno, estamos en el centro comercial. Salimos de compras con su primo.

- _Eso lo se, llame a Craig. Me dijo donde estaban. Ahora estoy con los otros chicos buscándolos._

- ¿Están aquí? ¿En que parte? Podemos encontrarnos.

Kurt se helo. No creía que fuera buena idea que Blaine se enterara aun de su parentesco con Nick.

- _Estamos por donde una estúpida fuente. La gente empieza a percatarse de nuestra presencia. Tenemos que encontrarnos rápido o nos van a reconocer y todo saldrá mal._

_- _Oh, espera, nosotros no estamos muy lejos entonces ¿Cómo estas vestido?

- _¿Cómo? Como siempre, Jeff. Solo que esta vez no traigo gel. Tu sabes como me visto cuando salgo en publico. _

_- _Ok, vamos a buscarte.

Jeff corto la llamada. Y miro a los chicos Nick tenia una mueca en la cara y Kurt estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- Creo que escucharon ¿No?

- No quiero verlo. Aun no olvido que me golpeo.

Kurt miro a Nick desconcertado.

- ¿Blaine te golpeo? ¿Por qué?

- Fue una de las tantas estupideces que comete Blaine cuando se molesta. Nick esta tomándolo muy personal. – Se volteo y miro al moreno. – Sabes que no fue su intención.

Nick rodo los ojos y miro al rubio, tenía esa mirada serena y confiada. Simplemente no podía con eso. – De acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez. Pero me tiene que pedir disculpas aunque sea.

Se paro con un bufido y miro por encima de la multitud alrededor de la gente. Rápidamente capto un cabello azabache revuelto de rizos.

- Lo tengo, vamos.

Ambos chicos se movieron, pero Kurt solo se quedo en su lugar mirándolos con pánico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurt? ¿No vienes?

- No, yo…yo estaba pensando que deberían de resolver sus problemas ustedes. Yo quedaría algo fuera de lugar. Mejor luego nos vemos en casa, Nick. – Trato de sonreírle a su primo lo más convincentemente posible.

Nick dudo unos segundos y lo miro con cierta desconfianza para después asentir con cuidado. – De acuerdo. Te llamamos para vernos mas tarde ¿De acuerdo? Solo solucionamos esto.

Kurt asintió sonriendo nervioso. – De acuerdo. Yo continuare haciendo mis compras. Hasta luego, Jeff. – Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud.

- Bien, hay que ir con estos tontos. – Nick aun miraba el camino que había tomado el castaño, extrañado por la actitud de este.

Caminaron hasta donde habían visto a Blaine y ahí los vieron. Estában Thad, Wes, David y Blaine. Thad y David peleaban por unas donas, mientras Wes trataba de controlarlos y Blaine los veía con frustración.

Jeff rápidamente se acerco a ayudar a Wes con los otros dos y Nick se acerco con recelo a Blaine que estaba sentado al borde de la fuente.

- Hey ¿Qué paso?

Blaine alzo la vista y sonrió al ver a su amigo, pero rápidamente desapareció al ver el gesto frio de Nick, hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. – Hola…bueno, queríamos encontrarlos. Ya sabes por lo que hizo David. Lo de los celulares.

- Yo cambie mi número en cuanto me llamo Thad.

- El mío se estrello contra el piso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo destruiste?

- No, claro que no. Fue un maldito accidente, el celular…

Su voz se apago al recordar al castaño ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría llegado bien a su casa? ¿Y si había empeorado?

- Blaine… ¿Estas bien? Estas pálido.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Tenia que comunicarse con Kurt cuanto antes. Ni siquiera sabia porque le importaba tanto, solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

- Si. – Carraspeo. – Solo recordé que debo hacer algo. Bueno ¿Entonces todo esta bien?

Blaine lo miro con ojos de cachorro. Nick sabía lo orgulloso que era Blaine, nunca pediría perdón así como así. Pero lo conocía bien, aunque a veces batallara para comprender lo que sucedía en la cabeza del moreno. Por ahora con esa mirada era suficiente. Sabía que Blaine en verdad lo sentía.

Nick palmeo el hombro de Blaine. – Todo está bien. – Le sonrió y el moreno se relajo de inmediato e hizo algo que a Nick le sorprendió. Se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho, Nicky. Soy un imbécil. – El mas grande le correspondió, se sintió feliz de saber que Blaine aun podía tener esos gestos. Como cuando eran más jóvenes. – No te preocupes. Pero me debes un golpe y me lo voy a cobrar cuando no te lo esperes.

El moreno rio y se separo con cuidado de su amigo sonriendo. El otro solo se encogió de hombros y correspondió la sonrisa.

- Ok, ahora bésense por favor, necesito grabar esto.

Ambos miraron a Thad quien tenía el celular en la mano y los grababa. Los demás solo sonreían divertidos.

- Idiota, guarda eso Thad.

El chico solo se burlo y le revolvió el cabello a Blaine. – Eres un hobbit muy malhumorado.

- Muérdeme.

- No, gracias. No quiero contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea o herpes si pongo mis labios sobre ti.

- Imbécil.

Todos rieron. El ambiente se había relajado increíblemente, había gente que comenzaba a rodearlos y ellos no lo notaron.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Wes los miro sonriente. – Ya que dejaron de lado las estúpidas peleas, podríamos dar una vuelta por aquí. Me gustaría conocer.

- ¡Si! ¡Podemos ir por pizza!

- Bueno tú te puedes quedar a besarte con Nick, Jeff. Thad y yo iremos por mas donas y pizza.

El rubio se sonrojo y le di un aventón al moreno que reía con ganas.

Nick se puso pálido y Blaine le dio un leve empujoncito y le guiño el ojo. – No parece mala idea.

Nick lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Bien, yo iré con estos dos para asegurarme de que no se maten ¿Vale? – Blaine le asintió a Wes quien ya iba detrás de David y Thad. Habían salido corriendo en cuanto pudieron.

- Ok, yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Los dejo chicos.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – Jeff miro extrañado a Blaine.

- Yo…quiero estar solo un momento. – les sonrió. – Lo veré luego. – Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a dos chicos muy sonrojados.

* * *

Kurt iba saliendo de la novena tienda desde que había dejado a Jeff y a Nick en la fuente. En verdad lo que les había dicho en parte era cierto, no quería quedar fuera de lugar en algo que solo le correspondía a ellos y a los demás Warblers. Mas a parte no quería tener que enfrentarse a la presión de las preguntas que le harían tanto Blaine como Nick.

Llevaba cerca de diez bolsas en las manos y aun le faltaba pasar a recoger unas que había dejado encargadas. Por un momento pensó que había sido mala idea continuar comprando solo ¿Cómo demonios haría para llevar todo eso a casa por si solo?

Mientras caminaba pensó que seria una buena idea sentarse a descansar un poco, los brazos comenzaban a sentírsele entumidos debido al peso de las bolsas. Cuando diviso una pequeña banca para sentarse en una plaza circular se dirigió hacia ahí, pero mientras se abría paso sus pies se trabaron con algo o alguien haciéndolo caer directamente al suelo de cara.

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y la gente lo miraba, unos con preocupación y otros con diversión. Sintió como su rostro se volvía escarlata, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿porque siempre tenia que pasar por esta clase de cosas?

La última vez había sido sorprendido por un slushie en pleno centro comercial.

Se incorporo con cuidado maldiciendo a la persona que lo había hecho caer.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Kurt rodo los ojos queriendo voltear y darle una bofetada el tipo que lo había hecho caer. – No te preocupes. Eso no quita que ya hice el ridículo así que…

Unas manos lo tomaron por debajo de los brazos ayudándolo a pararse. Se sonrojo ante el contacto y se sintió extrañado. Cuando se giro, su molestia se hizo mas grande al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Kurt!

El castaño vio incrédulo a Blaine por varios segundos boqueando. – ¿Blaine…?

- En cuanto tropezaste y vi tu atuendo supe que eras tu. No cualquiera combina un atuendo tan bien.

Kurt lo miro extrañado ¿De cuando acá Blaine le daba un cumplido sin antes haberlo ofendido?

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Blaine frunció el seño molesto.

- Ahora que mosca te pico, princesa.

Ahí estaba de vuelta.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí sentado como vil vagabundo? ¡Me tiraste!

- ¿Perdón? ¡Tú eres el que debe de fijarse por donde camina!

Kurt bufo y rodo los ojos. – Ya no importa, de todos modos todos aquí ¡Gente sin que hacer! – Los curiosos empezaron a dispersarse. – Ya quedaron bastante divertidos con mi caída.

El castaño se agacho y comenzó a recoger las bolsas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Blaine se agacho y levanto la mayoría de las bolsas. - ¿Acaso compraste todas las tiendas?

Kurt rió. – No, es solo que no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de algo.

Blaine sonrió. – Bueno entonces permíteme acompañarte.

Kurt volvió a la realidad ¿Qué hacia Blaine ahí con el? Se supone que debería estar con los demás Warblers ¿No?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine le quito a Kurt de las manos un par de bolsas mas para cargarlas el, a Kurt le pareció caballeroso el gesto y sorprendente viniendo de alguien como Blaine. Desde el incidente en el baño no pudo evitar hacerse a la idea de que Blaine era la clase de persona que siempre te sorprendía.

- Bueno, estaba aquí con los Warblers, arreglábamos el asunto de los celulares. Quería cerciorarme de que Nick estuviera bien.

- Oh…

- Y dime ¿Tu que haces? Aparte de comprar en todas las tiendas que se te ponen enfrente.

- Pues, supongo que solo es… Me gusta salir de compras para relajarme.

El moreno le sonrió y miro sorprendido las bolsas en sus manos. – Debes de relajarte bastante, entonces.

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó. – Esa es una de las razones por las que mi padre no me acompaña. Podría pasar todo el día aquí ¿Y porque no estas con tus amigos?

- Oh, ellos fueron a comer pizza o algo así, a mi me da asco. Y bueno, quería dejarles un poco de privacidad a Nick y a Jeff.

- Oh, así que estas de cupido, Anderson.

- Algo así. – Ambos rieron y siguieron caminando.

Entraron a un par de tiendas más y Kurt ya tenia tan llenos los brazos de bolsas como Blaine.

- Enserio, princesa. Tienes un problema con las compras

- Deja de llamarme princesa, hobbit. O te voy a tirar para que veas lo que se siente quedar en ridículo enfrente de los demás…no creas que la caída que me provocaste se va a quedar limpia.

- ¿Q-quieres un helado?

Kurt abrió los ojos confundido. - ¿…Que?

Blaine carraspeo y dejo las bolsas en el piso. — ¿Que si te gustaría un helado?

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa aun confundida y asintió torpemente. El moreno sonrió y volvió a tomar las bolsas del piso con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la de Kurt con menos bolsas jalándolo hacia el lugar.

El castaño se sonrojo al sentir lo áspera pero cálida que era la mano de Blaine. Ambos se entraron al local y tomaron una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas dejando las bolsas en uno de los asientos. Se sentaron de manera que se pudieran mirar de frente.

Blaine tenía una mirada cálida, una que Kurt no había visto antes y, de alguna manera, le parecía extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a Blaine a los ojos.

Carraspeo y agacho la mirada a sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente sobre la mesa. – Entonces…de que vas a pedir tu helado. – Lo volvió a mirar y le dio una media sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió. – De café.

Kurt lo miro con una ceja alzada. - ¿Café? De todos los sabores que existen ¿Café?

- Así es ¿Tu de que la quieres? – Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- Bien si nos vamos por lo clásico lo quiero de chocolate. – Blaine sonrió de nuevo y asintió.

-Ok, entonces espera yo iré por ellos.

Se paro y se dirigió al mostrador dejando a Kurt sentado en la mesa pensando. Pensando más de lo que lo había echo últimamente.

¿Por qué Blaine lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando se llevaba tan bien con Blaine Anderson? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tomando un helado con una estrella? Y mas importante ¿Qué razón había para que Blaine provocara tantas cosas en el?

Porque, Oh si…definitivamente esta nervioso por una razón que ni el sabia.

* * *

Desde aquel día en Dalton había descubierto dos cosas: Blaine era demás complicado, quizás la persona más complicada que había conocido en su corta vida de diecisiete casi dieciocho años y probablemente nunca sabría que era lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente. La segunda era que Blaine tal vez era así por todo lo que había sufrido. Y no lo culpaba ¿Quién podría vivir bien sabiendo que tus propios padres te repudian? Debía ser algo horrible. Blaine Anderson era alguien que estaba profundamente herido, alguien quien veía todo a su alrededor por el lado negativo de las cosas y sobre todo alguien a quien le faltaba amor.

Nick había dicho que el no era así. Y Kurt, por algo que aun tenia que comprender, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo volver a lo que era. Si Blaine se lo permitía, el estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver todo con una sonrisa, y por dios que quería ver esa sonrisa que tantas veces se había hecho presente el día de hoy. Había sido duro con el, eso era obvio, pero no mas.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a entender a Blaine Anderson, a cambiarlo. Y mas que nada a ser la razón de su sonrisa, sacar a flote al dulce Blaine que le invitaba un helado justo ahora y a aquel que lo había ayudado en el baño de Dalton. Quería a ese Blaine y una vez que lo encontrara, no dejaría que se escondiera nunca más.

El sonido de los tazones golpeando en la mesa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un enorme tazón lleno de helado de chocolate con algo de crema y cerezas había quedado frente a el. Abrió los ojos como plato y miro a Blaine quien tenia uno igual y ahora lo devoraba con la cuchara sin dejar de mirarlo divertido.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto con la boca llena de helado.

- Eso es desagradable, Blaine. Y… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que me comeré todo esto?

Blaine trago el helado y lo miro sonriendo. – Vamos, es rico. – Tomo con su cuchara un pequeña porción de helado del tazón de Kurt y se lo ofreció.

Kurt parpadeo varias veces y lo miro algo extrañado por la acción, un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas. Blaine le quería dar helado en la boca ¿Cómo se vería eso para los demás? Kurt veía que eso hacían las demás parejas ¿Parecerían ellos una ahora?

Blaine le dio una mirada interrogante algo avergonzado de si mismo por su atrevimiento, no sabia porque pero Kurt lo hacia sentir cómodo. – Anda, come. No es que este envenenado o algo así.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa tímida y lentamente atrapo la cuchara con sus labios deslizándolos para quitar todo el helado de ella. Blaine observo el movimiento y se sonrojo. No podía quitar la vista de sus labios rosados por el frio helado y mucho menos cuando los delineo con su lengua para quitar el helado de estos.

Kurt sonrió. – Esta delicioso, Blaine, pero no creo que pueda acabarlo. – Tomo su propia cuchara y agacho la cabeza a su tazón comenzando a ingerirlo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de Blaine. – Además, ya había comido antes uno, así que…

- Oh, bueno. Si no lo terminar yo te ayudo. – Blaine se quedo observando como Kurt consumía su propio helado en silencio.

Había descubierto que los silencios que se hacían mientras Kurt y el se encontraban solos eran únicos, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el ir y venir de la gente, chicos hablando sin parar y el tintineo de la campanilla cuando la gente ingresaba al lugar. Pero ellos estaban envueltos en su propia burbuja de comodidad, Blaine se sentía bien y ahora no podía dejar de sonreírle al castaño enfrente de el y mucho menos dejar de mirar sus sonrojadas mejilla que estaba mas seguro el había provocado.

Volvió su vista a su helado y continúo comiendo disfrutando del sabor a café en su boca, tan dulce y delicioso.

Kurt miro de reojo a Blaine que comía entusiasmadamente, parecía tan dulce ahí sentado en silencio solo comiendo. Era más que tranquilizante, Blaine lo era. Muy pocas personas tienen el poder de hacer sentir cómodos a los demás con solo una mirada tranquilizante o una mirada, y Blaine era esa clase de persona que con su presencia tan relajada te hacia sentir tranquilo y en paz. Quizás no seria tan difícil sacar todas esas pequeñas cosas en Blaine después de todo.

Justo ahí, en ese instante, Kurt había revelado una parte dulce y cálida de Blaine que muy pocos tenían el placer de conocer.

* * *

El sonido del celular lo saco de su burbuja de paz.

Blaine le dio una mirada inquisitiva mientras Kurt sacaba su celular del bolsillo y contestaba.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Kurt! Soy Santana, ¿Dónde estas? _

- ¿Santana? Estoy en el centro comercial, ¿Por qué?

_- Pasamos a tu casa para dejarte el uniforme de las porristas, pero solo estaba la ballena de Finn y dijo que estabas aquí._

- ¿Tu estas aquí? – Kurt se paro de su asiento con cuidado apartando el celular de el un poco para poder hablarle a Blaine. – Lo siento, disculpa un momento. – El moreno solo asintió inocentemente y continúo comiendo.

¿Lo siento? Eso sonaba como algo que dices en una cita.

'_Gran punto a tu favor, Hummel. Ahora creerá que piensas que esto es una cita'_

Se regaño mentalmente. Y volvió a poner el celular en su oído. - ¿Por qué estas aquí, Tana?

_- Como dije, en tu casa solo estaba la morsa y no le quise confiar el uniforme, es capaz de arrojarlo por ahí, y esta es tela muy fina, Kurt._

Kurt rió. – Claro, pero, ¿para que venirme a buscar?

_- Sue quiere que te lo midas para que a partir de mañana no lo despegues de tu cuerpo nunca más._

- Eso suena como si tuviera algún tipo de vida. Bien, ¿Dónde estas? Puedo ir a buscarte para que me lo des.

_- Estoy afuera de unos locales, de la heladería esa en donde una vez encontraron ratas._

- ¿Ratas? Iugh…Oh…espera yo estoy en esa heladería con Bla…con alguien, espérame afuera y yo…

_- No, espera…puedo verte desde aquí afuera. Allá voy._

- ¡No! Santana espe… ¡Mierda!

Kurt se giro hacia Blaine quien lo miraba curioso. El castaño se aproximo a la mesa y lo miro preocupado.

- Eh, Blaine tienes que esconderte. Viene una amiga para acá y no creo que quieras…

- ¡Kurt! Ahí estas.

Kurt hizo una mueca y volteo hacia la morena tratando de ocultar de su vista a Blaine que estaba rígido en su lugar.

El castaño fingió una sonrisa mirando a Santana incomodo. – Hey, Santi. – Kurt se acerco a la morena y trato de jalarla lejos de Blaine. – Ven aquí, podemos hablar afuera.

—No me toques, Hummel. – Santana se zafo del agarra de Kurt y sonrió. – Además, podría quedarme un rato contigo ¿Con quien estas?

Santana se asomo por encima de Kurt. Pero el castaño se lo impidió. – Eh con nadie.

- Cuando te llame dijiste que estabas con alguien. Oh… ¿es alguien especial? Aun lado Hummel tengo que ver al desafortunado que esta contigo.

Santana avanzo dándole un aventón y miro a Blaine acurrucado en si mismo para que nadie lo viera. La morena sonrió y dio un paso hacia el, Kurt el tomo de la cintura alejándola.

- ¿…Que rayos? ¡Kurt! ¡Suéltame, campanita!

- ¡No! Santana…ven… ¡Espera! Tienes que escucharme primero…

- ¡Ok! ¡Tú ganas! Pero no te salvas de presentarme a tu novio.

Kurt rodo los ojos y se paso la mano por el cabello nervioso.

- No es mi novio. Y tampoco es cualquier chico, Santana. Ese es el problema de todo. No puedes solo acercarte al ¿Vale?

- ¿Pero cual es el problema? – Kurt se mordió el labio. – Kurt, sabes que si no me cuentas iré a averiguarlo yo misma. – Santana se movió de nuevo hacia Blaine y Kurt el tomo.

- Ok, te lo diré. Pero tienes que prometerme que lo tomaras con calma. – Santana asintió rodando los ojos. – Bien ¿Recuerdas lo que les conté a ti y a Mercedes? ¿Sobre mi trabajo y a quien le daba clases ahora? – Santana volvió a asentir fastidiada para luego abrir los ojos como plato.

- Espera…ese chico, el que esta contigo…es… ¿…es _el_? – El castaño asintió con cuidado y puso una mirada de pánico cuando Santana sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Santana espera!

Kurt corrió detrás de la morena quien ya había llegado y sentado de golpe en la mesa enfrente de Blaine sobresaltándolo.

- Hola, soy Santana. Un gusto conocerte, Blaine. – El moreno se puso pálido y se despeino el cabello como intentando ocultar su rostro con la mata de rizos.

- Eh…

- ¡Santana! – Blaine miro a Kurt asustado y confundido. – Lo siento, Blaine yo…ella es una amiga. Yo le conté sobre ti. – Kurt agacho la vista avergonzado. Blaine hizo una mueca y tiro de el para sentarlo a su lado.

- No importa, ¿pero nadie más lo sabe? – Santana negó. – No solo una chica mas y yo, pero no te preocupes, hobbit. Porcelana nos pidió que no dijéramos nada y así será.

Blaine levanto las cejas y miro a Kurt divertido por el apodo. – Así me puso la entrenadora y ahora me dicen así, o por lo menor Santana y ella lo hacen. – Kurt se encogió de hombros y le sonrió tímidamente.

Se quedaron mirando varios segundos antes de escuchar un carraspeo departe de la latina. – Bien…no quisiera interrumpir su sesión de coqueteo, pero necesito darte esto, Kurt. – Santana le entrego una caja tan roja como lo era el rostro de Kurt ahora, quien solo se la arrebato fulminándola. Blaine sonrió para sí y miro a Santana, esta le guiño un ojo dejando al moreno también algo avergonzado.

- Gracias, Santana. – Kurt le dio una sonrisa forzada y abrió la caja sacando el uniforme de animador. – Oh…y ahora lo tendré que usar como tu, ¿siempre?

La morena asintió mirando a Blaine divertida que observaba el uniforme con algo de adoración. – Así es, pero necesito que te lo pruebes. Vamos al baño ¿Nos disculpas, Blaine?

El moreno asintió torpemente y observo como ambos chicos se paraban y se dirigían al baño de mujeres y no pudo evitar darle un chequeo completo al trasero de Kurt que se movía tan bien en esos ajustados jeans ¿Cómo se vería con el traje tan deliciosamente entallado de animador? Blaine tuvo imágenes mentales que tuvo que reprimir antes de que alguien se emocionara. De pronto comenzó a sentirse impaciente, moría por ver a Kurt con ese traje, necesitaba verlo.

Se paro tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo frente a la puerta y reviso que nadie lo mirara, aunque no le importaba. Ya no importaba realmente, había algo en Kurt – aparte de su trasero y su mirada adorable – que lo atraía profundamente, quería más de lo que el castaño pudiera dar, no solo quería tenerlo como un estúpido tutor. Quería mas, y si con eso tenia que admitir que de hecho, Kurt era sexy y Blaine salivaba son imágenes mentales de el, valdría la pena.

Tomo el picaporte dispuesto a entrar con una excusa y con suerte encontrar a Kurt metido en su uniforme de animador viéndose tan perfecto como solo la sabia.

En eso el repiqueteo de la campana y unos fuertes gritos lo interrumpieron. Giro de golpe y vio como una horda de gente se aproximaba hacia el lugar y justamente por la puerta habían entrado sus cinco amigos.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – Blaine entro en pánico y corrió hasta ellos.

Nick lo vio y sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. - ¡Blaine! Gracias a Dios. Creímos que ya no te veríamos, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo vine con alguien ¿Qué es todo esto? – Le grito a Wes que parecía querer matar a Thad y a David con la mirada. – Wes, ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Qué paso? ¡Estos idiotas! Llamaron la atención, comenzaron a pelear por una bolsa de rosetas de maíz, la gente se acerco y nos reconoció. Ahora ya todo mundo sabe que estamos aquí, nos vieron y vinimos a escondernos, eso es lo que paso.

Blaine se paso la mano por la cara. - ¿Qué no pueden comportarse como la gente normal por una puta vez en su vida? ¿Qué son retrasados o que?

Thad lo fulmino. – No somos como la gente normal por si no lo abras notado, imbécil. Y tal vez seamos retrasados, pero no somos tú.

Blaine le dio un empujón. – Cierra la boca, Harwood o te la cierro a golpes.

- ¿Igual que como se la cerraste a tu mejor amigo? – Thad le regreso el empujón y Blaine se enfureció regresándoselo con más fuerza.

- ¡Ya basta ambos! – Nick alejo a Blaine de Thad. – Compórtate, ¿quieres? No podemos armar un escandalo ahora. – El moreno le rodo los ojos.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí entonces. Vámonos – Jeff tiro de Nick hacia la puerta seguido de Wes, Thad y David. Blaine se dispuso a seguirlos pero recordó a Kurt.

- ¡Espera, Nick! Debo hacer algo antes, un segundo. – El moreno se giro y corrió hacia el baño.

- ¿Qué no puedes esperar para orinar en otro momento, Anderson? – David hizo una mueca. – Ya que. Compremos helado en lo que regresa. El chico se dirigió a la barra seguido de Thad. Wes rodo los ojos y los jalo de regreso.

- Ya han hecho suficiente, quédense quietos. – Ambos maldijeron a Wes por lo bajo.

- Esperen aquí. – Nick siguió a Blaine hacia el baño.

* * *

- Bueno, yo diría que te ves realmente sexy, Kurt. Si Anderson te viera seguro que se la caería la mandíbula al piso.

- No seas tonta, Santana. – Kurt giro frente al espejo un par de veces antes de voltear y sonreírle avergonzado. – No hay razón para que lo haga.

- ¿De verdad eres tan tonto? Es obvio que babea por ti, Kurt. Quizá tú no lo notaste, pero ahí afuera el lindo hobbit no podía quitar su vista de ti, ni de tu trasero.

El castaño se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga. – Ya basta Santana.

La morena solo río negando. – Ya te darás cuenta tu solo, porcelana.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a ambos chicos.

- ¡Kurt! Necesito…

Su boca se seco y se detuvo de golpe observando al castaño. Dios, ¿se podía ver más perfecto? Tal como lo imagino el uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo haciéndole verse totalmente delicioso. No era raro que ahora hubiera olvidado el asunto por el que había entrado al baño y que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Kurt, sonrojado por la repentina intrusión, miro a Blaine tan afectado y Santana le dedico una sonrisita. – Eh… ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo y recordó su situación. – Eh… yo. – Se regaño mentalmente. – Lo siento, debo irme, sucede que…

- Blaine, tenemos que irnos, puedes esperar a…

Nick había entrado por la puerta y se paro en seco al observar a ambos chicos, notablemente confundido. Kurt sintió como su garganta se cerraba y su estomago se retorcía.

- Nick…

- ¿Qué? – Blaine frunció el seño al ver como ambos chicos se miraban, sintió un ligero pinchazo en la boca del estomago.

- Kurt… ¿Qué haces…? ¿Como es que…? Blaine…

- ¿Se conocen? – Blaine giro y se encontró con un nervioso Kurt. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero aun estaba confundido, las palabras no salieron.

- Si, el es mi… ¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacían aquí?

- Ugh, esto no pinta bien – dijo la latina mientras se recargaba en el tocador viendo la situación tan confusa.

- Calla, Santana – Dijo Kurt por primera vez desde hacia minutos. – Yo…

- ¿El es tu que? – Interfirió Blaine mirando algo molesto a Nick.

- El es mí…

Kurt suspiro, aun nervioso, interrumpiendo a Nick. Se paso la mano por el rostro y miro a ambos muchachos que lo veían interrogantes y aun extrañados.

- Puedo explicarlo ¿De acuerdo? – Nick se cruzo de brazos y Blaine arqueo las cejas. Ambos lo miraron expectantes.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y a todos los que aun siguen la historia (: Mi twitter es TanCcK lleva muerto más de una década, pero ahí pueden presentar sus quejas :P Ya voy a volver a mis actividades normales xD**_

_**¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
